An Indispensable Assistant
by TayMor
Summary: Professional. Intelligent. Intuitive. Haruno Sakura is the assistant every boss wants. She is smart, she is capable, and she is experienced. Operating with her own hard and fast rules, Sakura has one, very important personal rule. Never fall in love with your boss. However, being indispensable to Uchiha Itachi will put that rule under heavy duress. AU.
1. Be Professional and Respectful

**Inspiration came to me in the night, as it so often does. (^_^)**

**I understand that this chapter is a teensy bit long (ahem) and a teensy bit slow (ahem) but I promise it will pick up!**

* * *

**Rule 1: Be Professional and Respectful**

* * *

_Every good assistant must remain professional at all times, and must respect everyone they come into contact with, from the delivery persons to the CEO and everyone in between. Professionalism and respect are the most important features of an indispensable assistant._

* * *

_Last Friday_

Hashimoto Iruga was in the middle of the weekly Friday evening Human Resources staff meeting when the door to the conference room burst open. A young woman, frazzled and frantic stumbled inside, rushing up to Iruga.

"Hashimoto-san, please excuse my intrusion but..."

"What is it, Manonori-san? Speak up, for Kami's sake," Hashimoto interrupted tersely, feeling a headache coming on just from the expression on Manonori-san's face. Whenever the usually calm female looked like she now did, it meant that-

"He's fired another one. Uchiha Itachi-san has fired Kadara-san... just now... he told her that if he sees her here anymore he'll make sure that she never finds a job anywhere in Konoha again..." Manonori Ami's voice trailed off as Hashimoto pressed his palm to his forehead and groaned.

"What did she do?" Hashimoto groaned.

"She... apparently she misplaced the Yatsuga file..." Ami whispered. Hashimoto sighed, leaning against the conference room table and clenching his teeth.

"Do you still have the letter from Haruno Sakura?" he said, his voice resigned.

"Yes, sir," Ami said taking one step back, conscious that all the HR staff were currently staring at her.

"Give her a call," Hashimoto said. "I don't know how that man can go through three personal assistants in every week..." the man sighed. He dismissed Ami and turned back to the staff sitting before him.

"Where were we...?"

* * *

_Day 1_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, starting from the bottom up. Black patent-leather four inch pointed-toe pumps adorned her small, neat feet. Shiny skin-colour nylons hugged her shapely legs, the view of which was stopped three inches above her knees where the hem of her fitted black pencil skirt brushed. A fitted peplum jacket with a round collar and short capped sleeves hugged her slim torso, adorned only by four simply buttons at the waist.

Her hair, pink and shining with good health, was scraped upwards into a no-nonsense updo, with one curling tendril at the side of her face. Happy with her presentation, Haruno Sakura gave herself a small, clear lip-glossed smile before bending to pick up her large patent leather purse.

Pink lacquered nails unzipped the purse, and shining green eyes peered inside, quickly and efficiently cataloguing the organized contents. She had everything she needed. Smoothing her hand over her hair one last time, Sakura took a deep breath.

"Be professional and respectful at all times," she said softly in the silence of her house before switching off the light, grabbing the handle of her purse and walking quickly towards the door. The digital clock on the wall told her she was just in time.

5:10 am.

Giving herself a small smile, Sakura locked up her home and quick-stepped over the porch and down her front steps. Fishing in her purse for her keys, Sakura withdrew her remote and unlocked the car before sliding inside and starting up.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura pulled into the Uchiha Conglomerates parking lot. She'd been able to take her time driving, since the morning rush hour had not yet started. Sakura preferred not to rush if she had the option, and especially not on her first day on the job. Driving slowly gave her the opportunity to breathe and prepare herself for the day, so waking up early was something she always did to facilitate her preferences.

Sakura took another ten minutes to have the sandwich and coffee she'd picked up from her favorite deli on the way over. She was walking through the front doors of the building at five minutes to six o'clock. The building was mostly dark apart from the lights in the lobby as the janitor opened up and made sure that everything was satisfactory. Sakura gave him a smile and a cheerful greeting before sitting in the lobby and reaching into her purse for the folder of research she had done on Uchiha Conglomerates.

Around ten minutes past six Sakura noticed the workers around her erupt into a frenzy. Women were checking their make up, changing shoes to more suitable options, fixing hair styles and tidying desks. Men were straightening ties, gathering papers and buttoning jackets. Sakura raised one pink eyebrow. They should have been ready before, although she found it rather amusing to watch them scramble about. The pinkette didn't have much time to wonder what was really going on when a woman rushed by screeching.

"He's here! Uchiha-sama is here!" As soon as the exclamation left her lips Sakura heard a car drive into the compound and was soon followed by hasty footsteps into the lobby.

He had arrived. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi pulled off his aviators as he stalked through the front doors to Uchiha Conglomerates' headquarters at ten minutes past six, already annoyed. He would probably be operating without an assistant, since he'd fired his last one. Itachi scowled inwardly, but his face a cool, composed mask. He was seriously contemplating firing whoever it was that screened his potential assistants, because all the people they had sent through were beyond incompetent. That last one, Kadara Nana had managed to misplace one of the company's most important client files within her first day of working with him.

An absolute imbecile.

Itachi barely took notice of the employees scrambling about as he made his arrival. It was routine. As if he respected them any more for it. Itachi didn't even acknowledge the greetings from the employees as he stalked through the lobby and made his way to the elevator. His eyes took in a flash of pink, causing his head to jerk to the side in surprise.

He almost rolled his eyes.

Who in their right mind would come to the Uchiha Conglomerates with _pink _hair. If she was the latest applicant for the job as his personal assistant, he would fire her before she could even say 'Uchiha-sama'. Itachi walked past her, not returning the smile and nod of greeting that she gave him as he made his way towards the elevator.

All who were already inside it cleared out immediately so he could make the journey up to the top floor alone. The elevator stopped several times on the way up, but the employees on the floors it stopped at quickly backed away and allowed Itachi to go up alone. He wasn't a horrible boss, but that didn't mean he particularly enjoyed sharing the elevator at six in the morning either. As the machine ascended, Itachi thought of all he had to do today.

There was the Yatsuga file to look over and their contract to redraft. He also had to meet with the Sarutobi's to confer with them on the subject of the takeover of one of the businesses that fell under the Sarutobi conglomerate. His father thought that the Sarutobi steel manufacturing plant would do well under the already large Uchiha umbrella, and Itachi happened to agree. After that he'd have to have a meeting with the people in finance to discuss the budgets for the different divisions of the business. _That _particular part would have to be spread out over the week, but today at least they could review the estimated and projected reports sent in from the various divisions.

The elevator stopped smoothly at the top floor, which housed only five main offices; the office of Uchiha Itachi - the Managing Director, Uchiha Madara - the CEO, Uchiha Sasuke- the Production Manager, Uchiha Shisui - the Finance Manager, and Uchiha Fugaku - the Sales and Marketing Manager. The floor below them contained the offices of Uchiha Obito - the Purchases Manager, and Hashimoto Iruga - the Human Resources manager, and the only non-Uchiha in the two uppermost floors of the business.

Itachi disembarked the elevator, stalking past the offices of the secretaries and assistants to the managers, moving directly to his office. He needed a coffee. For almost the entirety of the last week he'd had to survive without his early morning shot of coffee because of ridiculously incompetent assistants. If he did not have his coffee in hand by seven this morning, he wasn't quite sure what he would do.

Hashimoto-san was already standing at the door to his office, waiting for him, although the man could not have been there long. Itachi almost scowled at the steaming cup of coffee in the Human Resource Manager's hands, but he kept his face straight by force of habit and stalked past the man.

"Uchiha-sama," Hashimoto greeted him, although Itachi had told him time and time again that the managers of the Uchiha Conglomerates were equals, and if any honorifics were to be used, '-san' would suffice. Hashimoto continued to disregard this over some inbuilt compulsion to refer to Itachi as '-sama' just because he'd vouched for him to be promoted to a managerial position in the HR department after the death of the previous one.

"Hashimoto-san," Itachi replied curtly. He rather liked Iruga but right now he was finding it a bit hard to deal with the man who had a steaming cup of fragrant coffee in his hands.

"... My assistant brought it to me," the man said after a while, catching Itachi's double pointed glances at the hot beverage. "Maybe you would have one too if you didn't fire every single one of them..." Iruga continued with a dry chuckle.

"I could not have helped their incompetence," Itachi said smoothly, resting his briefcase on his desk and pressing button on the remote that made the shades over the windows rise, giving him a wonderful view of the skyline of the business sector of downtown Konoha.

"I hope your presence here means I will be in possession of another assistant... and hopefully one that can actually do his or her job sufficiently," Itachi sighed, resting his sunglasses on his wide, slightly messy desk and sitting in the large chair behind it. Iruga shifted slightly.

"About that... Actually, I do have one in mind," Iruga said, his blonde hair ruffling slightly as he stepped forward with a blue file in his hands. Itachi took the file, opening it and perusing what seemed to be the résumé of the latest applicant for the job.

_Haruno Sakura_

Great. He could almost sense another incompetent female. Regardless of what her résumé said.

"Haruno-san sent in this résumé about two weeks ago. She was looking to move up from her position at Hyuuga Corporation, but she had two weeks left on her original contract, so I kept this until Friday... when you fired Kadara-san," Iruga continued. "Haruno-san has an incredible amount of experience, and from just speaking to her on the phone, I can tell that she is an incredibly driven young woman-"

"How young, exactly?" Itachi interrupted, pressing the tips of his fingers to his temples. He didn't have much time for another ambitious incompetent bimbo in his office. While he understood that Iruga wanted his assistants to be fairly aesthetically pleasing, the women he'd sent in previously had more in their chest than they had between their ears, and that was incredibly annoying.

"Well, twenty-four, but-"

"_Really_, Hashimoto-san?" Itachi murmured, interrupting the man again, and resting the folder on his desk. "Let's get this over with."

Hashimoto gave him a smile... a smile which hinted that he knew more than he was letting on. Still, the man silently excused himself. Itachi rose from his chair and stood, walking over to the floor to ceiling glass windows. The city was getting busier by the minute, and the stoic Uchiha took the time to just watch for a moment.

* * *

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura looked up from the folder she was perusing about Uchiha Conglomerates and stood as the man whose voice she recognized as Hashimoto Iruga approached her.

"Hashimoto-san, I presume?" she asked with a smile. The blonde gave her a once over, and Sakura watched as he tried to avoid looking again, instead meeting her green eyes with his slate-grey ones.

"You are correct," Hashimoto-san said, walking right up to her and extending a hand. Sakura accepted it and gave it a firm shake before closing her folder and slipping it back inside her purse. After exchanging the customary pleasantries, Hashimoto-san led her towards the elevators.

"You may have to excuse Uchiha-sama's mood this morning. As he is without an assistant, he has not yet gotten his coffee and it is..." He checked his watch. "... already six thirty. By eight he will be a bit of a beast, but he is a good man," the HR manager told her conspiratorially. Sakura gave him a smile, but did not respond. It was nice of Hashimoto-san to give her a heads up as to her new boss's current mood, but she was not going to say anything, even after meeting the man herself.

As the elevator ascended, Hashimoto-san gave her a quick rundown of what was expected of her, which, summarized, was to do everything possible to ease Uchiha Itachi's workload and make his job easier. The other things, Sakura paid due attention to, which was not much, because it was not as if she did not have some experience in the field of Personal Assistance.

The elevator stopped on one of the middle floors to let on several young women in tight skirt-suits and immaculate makeup. They gave Sakura interested glances and the pinkette smiled and nodded politely at them.

_'Trying to catch the eye of someone, perhaps?' _Sakura thought in amusement as she looked over at the women's makeup and short office skirts. She'd seen a lot of this at her last job, what with how gorgeous the Hyuuga males were.

Before the elevator door closed, Sakura spotted the coffee maker several feet away on the floor's lobby. She stuck out a hand to stop the closing door.

As she stepped forward, Hashimoto-san put a hand on her arm.

"Not this floor, Haruno-san," Hashimoto-san said. "We have five more to go before we get to Uchiha-sama's office." Sakura turned and gave the man a knowing smile.

"Coffee," she said, sending a meaningful glance in the direction of the coffee-maker. "You said Uchiha-sama has not had any for the morning yet." She saw a sparkle of respect in Hashimoto-san's eyes and he not only allowed her to move forward, but followed her. The two of them stepped towards the gourmet coffee machine and Sakura easily reached forward for two of the white ceramic cups available for use.

"You were saying something about communication, Hashimoto-san," Sakura reminded the man as she poured the black liquid into the two cups. As Hashimoto nodded and continued speaking about how important it was for the Managing Director of the company to know what was going on by way of detailed reports, Sakura listened while making two completely different cups of coffee. One was the strong black coffee, while the other was a milky brown colour and was rather sweet.

Snatching four white napkins from the holder, Sakura rested the cups on top of them before lifting them into her hands. She smiled in understanding to something else that Hashimoto-san was saying, and began walking back towards the elevator. She was calm. Even if Uchiha-sama hated her, it wasn't like she would be without a position, but she wasn't planning for him to find any problem.

Normally, Sakura had a fiery temper, but continuous training had her able to keep her emotions at a mere simmer until she was in the privacy of her home or on her personal time. The elevator began its ascension again, and Sakura and Hashimoto-san continued talking quietly on the way up.

She could see why he was the manager of Human Resources. He seemed like a genuine, intuitive and intelligent person with good people skills. He was quite a cheerful fellow, it seemed, and Sakura could easily see herself liking him.

The elevator stopped at the uppermost floor of the Uchiha Conglomerates' building and Sakura smiled as Hashimoto-san waited for her to get off before she did. She paused outside of the elevator, waiting for Hashimoto-san to lead the way. She followed slightly to the left and one pace behind him, where she could still hear anything he had to say without being in danger of crashing into his back should he stop abruptly.

They got to the door to Uchiha Itachi's office, if the silver and glass nameplate on the sturdy wooden double doors was any indication.

"Wait here, Haruno-san," Hashimoto-san said before pushing open the doors and stalking into the office. She could hear Hashimoto-san's voice speaking, and a deeper, smoother voice replying. Sakura idly noted that Uchiha-sama had a wonderful voice. Before long, Hashimoto-san was back at the door. He gave her a small nod, silently telling her it was time for her to come in.

Sakura followed him back into the office, walking confidently in her heels. The first thing she noticed was that the office was _large._ Two of its walls were not walls at all, really, being predominantly glass. Apparently Uchiha-sama's office was at the corner of the skyscraper, and the room had an absolutely amazing view of the Konoha downtown.

_'Shit, this place is freaking awesome. The Uchiha's definitely have deep pockets. Good job with the job opening! SHANNARO!' _the pinkette thought, her inner pumping an enthusiastic fist.

A tall figure stood at one of the large windows, long, silky-looking black hair cascading neatly down his back. Sakura squelched a smile. His hair reminded her of the luxurious chocolate locks that the son of her last boss possessed, though Sakura thought Neji-san would find issues with Uchiha-sama, whose hair was possibly even more luxurious.

And then he turned.

And Sakura had to keep her jaw from falling, because Uchiha Itachi-sama was _gorgeous. _Her inner promptly had a nosebleed and fainted.

* * *

The first thing Itachi noticed after Iruga re-entered the office was the smell of coffee. He turned slowly, dark eyes scanning over the woman behind the HR manager. Itachi squelched the urge to slap his palm over his face.

Seriously?

The woman with the pink hair?

To her credit, she had two cups of steaming coffee in her hands. And she had been here before him.

"Uchiha-sama," Iruga said, stepping to the side so that the woman could step forward. "This is Haruno Sakura. Haruno-san, Uchiha Itachi-sama." Itachi watched as the woman gracefully approached with the two cups of coffee. Her green eyes sparkled to match with the polite smile on her simply glossed lips.

Itachi had to admit, but only internally, that this woman was beautiful, and she _seemed _fairly intelligent, which was ironic since her hair colour was...

"Hajime mashite, Uchiha-sama," she said, giving him a short, polite bow before resting both cups of coffee on his desk, arranging them so they sat on a napkin rather than directly on the wood. When his eyes drifted to them, she continued speaking. "Hashimoto-san made me aware that you had not yet had a cup. Since I am not acquainted with your taste preference, I made two different types," she said, her voice clear and feminine.

Itachi felt one of his brows raise before he immediately reached for the lighter coloured one. He liked his coffee with the works in, and _sweet. _

"Thank you," he replied before taking a sip. His eyebrow raised again. It was good. For someone who had no knowledge of his coffee taste preferences, she had done a marvelous job with the coffee... and she was respectful without seeming pushy. So far.

Itachi slid a glance to Iruga who gave him two ridiculously cheerful thumbs up behind Haruno-san's back. Itachi let his slight amusement show for a split second before he was back to business.

"Haruno-san, your hair colour-"

"Is natural," she said smoothly with a smile. She had interrupted him, but, if possible, in a rather polite, quiet way. Itachi could see the annoyance in her eyes, however, as if she came upon this type of thing too often for her liking.

"Hn..." Itachi said, not believing that anyone could be _born _with _pink _hair. He'd never seen or heard of such a thing before.

"I am being perfectly honest, Uchiha-sama," the woman said. "I would could tell you explicitly all the areas in which my hair is pink, however I can just show you," she said, extending a hand and sliding her eyes shut. Itachi's brow rose as he saw the fine pink hairs on the skin of her arm, and the dusky rose-pink hairs of her lush eyelashes. She was a natural pinkette...

_Interesting. _

To his annoyance, Iruga had slipped out of his office. The sneaky bastard had left him with his new pink-haired assistant. She would be out of here by the end of the week, he could promise it.

* * *

_Day 2_

Sakura was at the UC compound by 5:30 again. She had her breakfast and then made her way inside. Yesterday had been... gruelling, to say the least. Uchiha-sama had almost seemed out to get rid of her. Still, Sakura had not applied for the position for kicks and giggles, and she would not have done it if she didn't think she was capable.

The mere look of supreme disappointment on Hiashi-san's face when she told him that she would not be renewing her contract this time around was all Sakura needed to keep in mind whenever someone challenged her abilities, and although UC was more than four times the size and power of Hyuuga Corp, Sakura knew she could get the job done.

Still sipping her coffee, Sakura stepped out into the parking lot. By the time she reached the front doors, Uchiha-sama's sleek black car pulled into the lot. Sakura kept her pace, knowing that she could probably get his coffee to him by the time he entered his office if she moved swiftly. Nodding politely to all she passed, Sakura headed up on the elevator, stopping in the lobby of the top floor. She made the coffee for Uchiha-sama, turning around with the finished product just as the elevator _dinged _and Uchiha-sama stalked from its confines.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," she said politely, handing him his coffee. His dark eyes slid ever so quickly over her before he gave her a sharp nod and stalked past her and into his office. Sakura followed him, pulling a file from her purse.

"The concise reports from our meeting with Sarutobi-san yesterday, sir," she said quietly, handing him the document she'd typed up the evening before. He took it from her, his eyes scanning the main points of the meeting with the Sarutobi. The points which she had arranged thematically and in order of importance. It wasn't a ploy to _try_ to impress him; it was a _surefire_ way to gain his respect. Sure enough, even though he did not respond, one of his brows rose slightly.

Sakura had learned the day before that if it was one thing that Uchiha-sama did _not _do, it was show any type of emotion. Even his anger was cloaked by smooth velvet tones and his frustration only evident by a miniscule muscle jumping in his jaw. So a visibly risen brow was something good. Right?

"We are having a new client come in today," Uchiha-sama said in a low voice, closing the file and resting it on his desk. "Sai-san has decided he wants to meet with us over the promotion, insurance and storage of his art pieces. I will be out of office for a meeting with the Nara clan until midday, which is when his meeting will take place. I need you to arrange refreshments, beverages, and take care of whatever needs may arise," the Uchiha said smoothly.

"Yes, sir. Will Shisui-san be coming in for the meeting with you at eight as planned yesterday?" Sakura asked, remembering the meeting that had been proposed by the Finance Manager's assistant.

"Hn. Find out for me if he will make it in time," Uchiha-sama said before sitting.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura found herself at the door to Uchiha Shisui's office. At the call for her to enter, Sakura pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

_'Kami, these Uchiha men are even more smexy than the Hyuuga ones!' _Sakura thought when she saw Uchiha Shisui sitting behind his desk. He was perusing several reports, his head turned down slightly as he read, but Sakura could still see that he was gorgeous. Even though not as _perfect _looking as his cousin, Shisui was definitely eye candy.

His hair was short and and unkempt, but in an insanely attractive way, and he had sinfully lush eyelashes. While his nose was broader than that of his cousin Itachi, it worked for his face. He looked up, and a cheerful smile split his face.

"What have we here? What can I do for such a lovely," he paused, looking her over, "_scrumptious, _nymph of a woman?" Sakura almost rolled her eyes.

Oh.

He was _that _type. Her hackles rose, but she stamped them down in favor of responding as if he had not just called her a 'nymph of a woman'.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san," she said politely. "Uchiha Itachi-sama would like to know if the arrangement for a meeting this morning still stands." Shisui dismissed her purpose for being there, rising with his reports still in his hands.

"Now, now," he said teasingly. "How about you tell me who you are first, pretty woman?" he purred, stepping closer to her, his eyes sliding over the black pantsuit she was wearing.

"I'm Uchiha-sama's new assistant, Uchiha-san," she said smoothly, not allowing the man to ruffle her feathers.

"Oh, Uchiha-san is my _dad. _Do call me Shisui," the cheerful Uchiha said, transferring the reports in one hand to the other hand so that he had one hand free to place at the centre of her back. He smelled absolutely wonderful, and his hand was large and warm, and Sakura knew that normally_, normally, _when she wasn't working for the man's family, normally, when she wasn't supposed to get information and run back to do Uchiha-sama's bidding, she would have allowed herself to fall for his charm. If even for a little.

"You still haven't told me your name," Shisui pouted, then his face brightened. "I'll just call you Gorgeous, then?" Sakura squelched a grin. He really was adorable, though.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she supplied politely. Taking a step back, planning to leave, Sakura was stopped by Shisui's hand sliding to her waist.

"Oh, no, don't leave me to all those boring reports, Sakura-san... such a lovely name and it matches your _gorgeous _hair. I've never seen a natural pinkette, you know," he said conversationally. If Shisui wanted to worm his way into her good graces, he was doing a really good job.

"May I ask how you knew...?" Sakura said. He was the first person she'd met that knew from the get go that she had naturally pink hair.

"Your eyelashes, dearest," he said smoothly, tugging her closer to him. Sakura stepped out of his reach with smooth movements, even though inside she was in a bit of a tailspin. After working with the Hyuuga for a year, and Uchiha-sama for that one day, she was not used to rich, absolutely gorgeous men being so friendly. All the others she'd met had several sticks shoved up their asses, but Shisui was... _different. _

"Well, thank you, Shisui-san. What shall I tell Uchiha-sama?" Sakura asked, keeping some distance between herself and the flirtatious Uchiha.

"You mean Itachi? Hrm... he can be such a stuffy little bastard..." Shisui mused. "Will _you _be there, Sakura-chan?" he asked after a moment.

"I _am _his assistant," Sakura said with a smile. Shisui pretended to ponder his course of action.

"It is decided. If you promise to sit next to me, I will definitely be there at..." he paused and checked his watch, "...eight o'clock, as we arranged, yes?" Sakura gave him a small smile, not wide enough to encourage him.

"I will tell Uchiha-sama of your decision," Sakura said. "However, I will sit wherever Uchiha-sama places me. You understand..." she said, before backing away from Shisui and leaving the office.

"I will see you later, Gorgeous Sakura," Shisui called loudly, chuckling to himself. Sakura grinned, but hid it before anyone could see.

* * *

Itachi heard the loud yell of his cousin and fought to hide a scowl. He knew his assistant was beautiful, but Shisui needed to know the proper office etiquette. Shisui was always to... _free _with people, Itachi thought. Of course, Shisui thought _he_ was far too 'repressed' but Itachi did not agree. Most of the time.

Haruno-san re-entered the office, not smiling with her mouth, but with her eyes and her whole... aura, if that made sense. Well, she predictably enough, seemed to like Shisui. He was different to everyone in the Uchiha family, so she would end up liking him alone if she liked people like that.

"Uchiha-sama, Shisui-san said that he will be here at eight for the meeting," his pink-haired assistant said.

True to his word, _for once, _Shisui was in Itachi's office by eight on the dot. His cousin had brought his equally friendly assistant, and it occurred to Itachi for the umpteenth time that as an Uchiha and the one in charge of Finance, Shisui was not at all as … composed, as he should be.

To Itachi's annoyance, Shisui's assistant was so preoccupied staring at Haruno-san that the man seemed to space out for the majority of the meeting. And to make matters worse, Shisui only laughed good naturedly at the man and made obvious passes and flirtatious comments at Haruno-san. She never encouraged either of them, even though Itachi could see the amusement in her eyes, but she didn't put them off either. And that annoyed him.

To her credit, however, she didn't allow them to hinder the progress of the meeting, and Itachi could tell that she was listening to everything. As she had done in the meeting with the Sarutobi group the day before, she took notes almost the entire meeting, and Itachi knew he would probably have a detailed report by the end of the day.

By the end of the meeting, Shisui nor his assistant seemed ready to leave Haruno-san's company.

"Sakura-chan..." Shisui said, leaning closer to the pinkette. "I think I may need another assistant..." he murmured. "And you would have way more fun with me... plus Itachi-chan will probably fire you tomorrow, and I won't..."

Did his cousin just refer to him as... _Itachi-chan?_

"I don't plan on getting fired, Shisui-san," Haruno-san replied smoothly, not even looking at Shisui as she continued writing. "But thank you very much for the offer." At this, she looked up and gave his cousin a polite smile. She read a message that came in on her smartphone then she turned to him.

"Uchiha-sama, the vehicle taking you to your appointment with the Nara is here now. Will you need my assistance, or would you prefer that I stay here?" she asked, focusing fully on him, and dismissing Shisui and his assistant in effect. Itachi had to hide a smirk.

"Stay here. I will be back by midday if everything goes well."

* * *

"Are _you _the new assistant to Itachi-san?"

Sakura looked up at the feminine voice in front of her. It was 11:10 and she'd decided to pop down to the cafeteria for a bite before Sai-san came in at twelve. She had researched the artist while typing up the report on the finance meeting with Shisui-san, and apparently the artist was as eccentric as he was artistically brilliant.

Before her stood a beautiful young woman with a well endowed chest and a rather fashionable short skirt-suit.

"Why, yes I am. Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you," Sakura said, smiling up at the woman and extending a hand. The gesture was ignored.

"Oh," the woman said, her gaze turning nasty instantly. "Well I guess we won't be seeing much of you... _freak," _she spat. Sakura blinked before withdrawing her hand.

_'Okay then.'_

Her Inner was nowhere near as understanding, getting vocal for the first time in the two days she'd been working here.

**'Oh, you little bottle-blonde bitch! Whatever was that supposed to mean? Go bald, you hag!' **her Inner screamed spiritedly. The thought alone made Sakura smile.

"I will try my hardest to avoid that," Sakura said, smiling. She pulled a file from her purse and opened it. "Have a nice day," Sakura said to the woman with a sweet smile before turning her focus to the file in her hands.

**'****_Dismissed_****, biatch!' **her Inner screeched happily, cackling wildly. Sakura squelched a smile as the woman faltered for a while before giving a little huff of frustration and tottering off on her high heels.

An hour later, Sakura was this close to getting flustered. Uchiha-sama was not back yet. Although the man was an ice cube of the highest order, his presence was sturdy and a bit calming for Sakura. She called him when the limousine with the celebrated artist pulled into the UC parking lot.

"Hn," he answered curtly, and Sakura could hear low, slow voices in the background.

"Uchiha-sama? Are you on your way back? Sai-san has arrived," Sakura said. There was tense silence over the line.

"Keep him occupied. I will be there as soon as I can," Uchiha-sama said before ending the call. Sakura stared at the phone in her hands and blinked.

_'Keep him occupied? What the f-'_ she thought. But the time for thinking was over, since Sai-san was stalking through the front doors of the UC building. Sakura had to force herself to keep a straight face.

The man, though ridiculously good looking and slim, was... weird. For one, he was wearing a cropped top of some sort that stopped a couple inches under his pectorals, leaving his stomach and pelvic bones revealed to the public. He wore his trousers seriously low hung, almost to the point where it was...

"Like what you see?" the smooth voice of the artist yanked Sakura's attention back to his pale face.

"You have a wonderful muscle tone," Sakura said plainly. "I'm Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi's assistant. He is out of office at the moment, but will be here soon." She shook Sai's hand, not oblivious to the way his gaze raked over her. He gave her a fake smile.

"Are you supposed to entertain me until he gets here?" he asked, not releasing her hand.

"I... I suppose I am," Sakura said with a smile. She pulled her hand away and led Sai to the elevator. She had taken only two steps inside the elevator when she felt his slim, warm hand on her ass. And he gave a squeeze.

**'Oh you dirty motherf- You did NOT just do that!' **Sakura's inner screamed. **'I ought to stab you in your eyes with my five inch heels, you pervert!'**

"Please refrain from doing that again," Sakura said, giving the man a smile and stepping to the side. The elevator doors closed, leaving her trapped in the box with the perverted man.

"Why? It felt nice, and women love to have their asses touched by me. Besides, you're supposed to entertain me. You're not being very entertaining," Sai-san said, his face blank... then he gave her a creepy faux smile. Sakura stifled a scream.

"Perhaps 'entertain' was the wrong word, Sai-san. I do not like having my rear end touched, and I would be incredibly thankful if you would refrain from repeating the action. Now, would you like a coffee?" Sakura asked, keeping her voice as mellow as she could when she really wanted to punch the man into next week.

Sai-san did not respond, and Sakura allowed herself to breathe easy. They were about halfway up when she suddenly found herself pressed against the wall of the elevator, surrounded completely by the artist. His hands were pressed to the wall behind her head and his front was pressed flush with hers.

"You're almost pretty," he murmured, smelling a bit like ink and pencils. Funny enough, it wasn't really all that repulsive. Still, she was on the job, and this was inappropriate. "You have nice lips... they're shiny," the man noted almost awkwardly. What wasn't awkward at all was the way his lips smashed against hers.

**'EHMAGAWSH, this crazy artist kisses like a dream! More! MOAR!" **Sakura's inner railed happily. **'BISHOUNEN DESU!'**

"Sleep with me," he demanded, staring blandly at her... if you excused the lingering heat behind his eyes.

**'DOO IITTT!' **Inner Sakura demanded.

_'Oh, shut up, you little slut,' _Sakura thought back at her inner.

Sakura pushed away from him as smoothly as she could. It took a while before she could speak.

"Sai-san, although you are a very good looking man, I am at work, and I cannot fraternize with a client. Please do not touch me in that manner again," Sakura said, wiping at her smudged lip gloss with her thumb. He stared at her blankly before visibly pouting.

"Well take me to the lounge then, Ugly. And I don't want any coffee... _vile_ liquid. Get me a vitamin water..." Sai-san said, looking resolutely at the door. Sakura frowned. A pissed off client was not something she wanted Uchiha-sama to come back and see. Apparently the man had a penchant for firing his assistants for the tiniest mistakes, and she was not about ready to be relieved of a job yet. The pay she could earn here was ridiculously amazing. Seriously. Besides, it went against her personal promises to herself to be found lacking in any way. She'd outgrown those days a long, long time ago.

"Sai-san..." she began. The man did not even look her way, throwing an artist's tantrum, she supposed. "There are plenty of beautiful women here. I'm sure they would not mind posing for you until Uchiha-sama gets here..." she hinted, not looking at him either, but she felt when his gaze slid over to land on her face.

"Bring them then, and I still want my vitamin water," Sai-san said when the elevator came to a stop on the lounge floor. Sakura smiled at him.

"On it, Sai-san," she replied as the elevator door closed between them.

* * *

_Day 5_

Itachi had to say he was impressed. Sakura was waiting for him outside of the elevator doors with his coffee at 6:15... on a Friday. She'd been consistently arriving at work before he did, with summaries of the days before and plans for the day itself on hand. He had to give it to her. In terms of being pleasantly polite, professional and a breeze to work with, he'd never met anyone quite like Haruno Sakura.

He had a feeling that he would not be firing this one this week at all. On Tuesday, her second day on the job, she'd managed to keep a temperamental, eccentric artist happy for the full three hours that it took him to get back from the Nara meeting. The day after that, she'd impressed his father with her direct, but professional and polite speech, and she'd managed to keep Shisui at arms length even now.

But she had yet to meet Sasuke.

That was the main trial for Itachi. He loved his little brother, but, simply put, Sasuke could be a pain. If she managed to remain this calm, professional and polite in the extended company of his brother, then he would decide then and there that she could stay another week.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," she said, giving him that simple, polite smile that she'd been giving him for the past week.

"Good morning," he replied, not missing the way her eyes widened in surprise. He could at least give her that before he unleashed his Otouto on her. He listened as she brought him up to speed, sipping the coffee she'd prepared for him. As usual, it was good. Very good. She'd added more sugar today.

"Set up a lunch meeting at 1:00pm with my brother, my father and Shisui, please, Haruno-san," he said after she'd finished speaking. "Book a table for five at the Hishiou Kabana for that time."

"Five?" Haruno-san said, one brow raising.

"Yes, you will be attending," Itachi said smoothly, turning his back to her. Kami, but he was tired. Itachi gave his shoulders a subtle roll.

"O-Okay, Uchiha-sama," she stammered, her green eyes going wide. Itachi surmised that she'd never been inside Hishiou Kabana before. Again, it was the least he could do, considering his brother could be a bit... _trying._

* * *

Hishiou Kabana. Freaking Hishiou Kabana. She'd been in a lot of high class restaurants with the Hyuugas, but never a place like the HK. But then there was the matter of this particular lunch.

Uchiha-sama had not told her what it was supposed to be about, and while she'd met Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Shisui before, she'd not met Uchiha Sasuke before. Apparently he had been out of the Hi no Kuni for the week and had returned the night before.

Sakura stepped inside the restaurant, keeping to a respectable distance behind the three Uchihas.

"Uchiha, party of five," Fugaku said to the attendant that greeted them at the door, his voice deep and commanding.

"O-Of course, Uchiha-sama," the man said, backing away and bowing quickly. "Right this way," he said, leading them through the gorgeous restaurant to a table in the back. They took their seats, Shisui holding out a chair for Sakura for the main reason that he get to sit beside her. Sakura gave him a small smile and took her seat.

Shisui... the man was persistent. There was no way that the way his knee rubbed hers under the table was a mistake. And damn him, but it affected her. She was only human, after all. She pulled her knees closer together.

"Sakura-san," Fugaku-sama said, commanding Sakura's attention. "I must say I am impressed," the man continued. When Sakura did not respond, only raising a pink brow in question, he went on. "I have yet to hear about your incompetence from Itachi. And I understand you have been reaching to the office before us all this past week. Well done."

Sakura got the distinct impression that this man wasn't really being nice to her, but just saying it as it was. Which was why it was such a boost to her confidence.

"Thank you, Fugaku-sama," Sakura said with a slight bow of her head, since she was seated and couldn't do so from the waist.

**'SHANNARO! You better believe it, you old ice cube! We are an awesome assistant!' **her Inner cheered.

Fugaku looked as if he were about to continue, but a slight commotion at the front door drew their attention.

"That boy..." Fugaku muttered under his breath, but Sakura heard him all the same. She too turned to look, and almost gaped.

One of the hottest males she'd ever had the pleasure of viewing was currently stalking over to them, a scowl on his handsome face. Uchiha Sasuke. While he did not have the gorgeous grace of his older, and much more mature brother, Sasuke-san had a virile quality to him that was palpable by just the way he walked.

Dressed in a black pair of pleatless trousers and a black long-sleeved button-down shirt, Sasuke whipped off his sunglasses and tucked the arm of the glasses into the neck of his shirt.

"You're late, Sasuke," Fugaku grunted as Sasuke approached the table.

"Father, it's _five _minutes after one," Sasuke said, and Sakura found herself equally impressed by his voice, though not his tone... which was clearly disrespectful. He seated himself, grunting greetings to Shisui and Itachi. His dark gaze stopped on Sakura, and the corner of his lip turned up immediately.

"Who the _hell_ is that?" He directed the question at his brother, his somewhat disdainful gaze still on Sakura. Oh, so he was _that_ type.

"My new assistant. Haruno Sakura," Uchiha-sama said smoothly, taking a sip of his complimentary water.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san," Sakura said with a polite smile, extending her hand towards the Uchiha. His gaze dropped to her hand and he blinked.

"I'm not touching that," he declared, dismissing her by turning to his brother again. "So, the trip wasn't a total waste. The Hoshigaki are thinking about coming over to Hi no Kuni, so I told them to stop in Konohagakure while they were at it." Sakura withdrew her hand, sliding it back to smoothly lift her glass to her lips.

* * *

Itachi almost cringed at the way his brother was behaving. To her credit, Haruno-san did not seem to be too put out. In fact, she'd made a rather neat recovery by shifting her attention to her water.

"Which representative did you speak to?" Itachi asked, knowing his brother would probably only pay attention to him, because it was common knowledge that Sasuke had the largest case of big brother hero worship known to man.

"Aniki..." Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. "Obviously the most important one," Sasuke smirked. "Kisame. Kami, that man reminds me of a shark..."

Itachi figured that Sasuke would probably be as mean as possible as he could to Sakura. The few assistants that he found competent were usually scared off by Sasuke, who didn't like anyone in any position close to Itachi. If Itachi were honest. he would say it was a bit adorable, but at other times, it could be..._trying. _

"What is the progress with Sai-san, Sakura-san?" Fugaku asked, and, since Haruno-san had not gotten a chance to update him on that particular subject, Itachi found his attention swaying to his pretty pink-haired assistant.

"Well, Fugaku-sama," she said, taking a sip of her water and swallowing. Itachi randomly noticed the way her throat moved when she swallowed, the pale skin- He cut his thoughts off in favor of listening to what she was actually saying.

"He said 'Ugly, I had a good time. If you ask me nicely I'll do some art for that company you work at... but only if they take care of my art-"

"He got the Ugly part right," Sasuke muttered under his breath, interrupting her. Haruno-san blinked at him, and then giggled. She _giggled. _As Itachi had feared, Sasuke had broken her professional air, but not at all in the way she'd expected.

"Anyway," she continued, not focusing on Sasuke's comment. "He was pleased overall by the proposal that Uchiha-sama drew up-"

"Where d'you get off on calling my father by his first name, but calling my _brother_ Uchiha-sama?" Sasuke interrupted again. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but calling him Lord Uchiha is not going to get you into his bed any faster than if you'd-"

"Sasuke, _enough,"_ Itachi found himself interrupting Sasuke's interruption.

"It's quite alright, Uchiha-sama," Haruno-san said, smiling sweetly. "Let him say his piece. Please, continue, Uchiha-san," she continued, directing her clear green gaze in Sasuke's direction. Her voice was smooth and not perturbed whatsoever.

And Sasuke faltered.

"Well, I may as well explain myself, ne, Uchiha-san," she continued in the shocked silence of the Uchiha seated with her. "As Uchiha-sama is my employer, this is what I refer to and will continue to refer to him as until he dictates otherwise. Your father, while not my employer, still demands my respect, but to avoid confusion with your brother, I call him Fugaku-sama... which he has indicated that he is okay with. Your cousin expressly desired that I call him Shisui... but as we are not familiar and he is my superior, I do not think it respectful to address him so familiarly, hence I call him Shisui-san." She took a sip of her water and gave Sasuke a smile.

"So you see. There is no secret plot to bed your elder brother," she finished, green eyes intelligent and intuitive. The sound of clapping from a single pair of hands broke the stunned silence that had fallen over the table.

"Well said, darling Sakura-chan," Shisui cheered, slapping his palms together. "And now," he said dramatically, waving a waitress over. "I am ready to order."

It was decided.

Itachi was going to keep this one.

* * *

**AAGGHHH! Do you have ANY idea how much I love you guys? This chapter was only supposed to be 5,000 words.. and instead, it's... 8100 words without the ANs...**

**Please reward my hard work with some reviews! Again, I know this chapter was rather slow, but I promise it will pick up as we go along! **

**TayMor**


	2. Arrive on Time (Part 1)

**Thank you so much for the lovely response! Glad you seem to enjoy so far! Wanted to show a bit of Sakura's background life, and the way she got on with her friends. Glad you love my ass-face of a Sasuke! I will try to bring him in often for you guys!**

* * *

**Rule 2: Arrive on Time (Part 1)**

* * *

_Every good assistant must adopt the habit of getting everywhere on time. Punctuality can save many a day and a good assistant is expected to get an early start to prepare so that the working day can run smoothly. Tardiness is unacceptable._

* * *

_Day 6 (Monday)_

_3:21 am_

Sakura cringed at the harsh raspy sound coming from Ino, and then again at the sound as her friend emptied her insides in the toilet. The pinkette scraped the blonde's hair further away from her face and rubbed soothing circles on her best friend's back. Ino had turned up at Sakura's door at 11:40 the night before, drunk out of her mind and sobbing like a baby.

With a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hands.

Apparently the blonde's boyfriend of two years had broken up with her because she was 'too materialistic', and Ino was devastated. The boyfriend was right, but the way Sakura saw it, anyone that wanted to be in a relationship with Ino had to be in love with the blonde's love for the material side of life. If they couldn't accept that part, and get close enough to the Yamanaka to find out why it was such a big part of her, then they didn't deserve to be with her at all. And she'd told Ino this countless times over the past few hours, but understandably, being newly single and crazy drunk, Ino was not comprehending this so much.

Sakura sent a worried glance at the bathroom clock and stifled a curse.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

It was almost 3:30. Which meant that Ino had been vomiting for about two hours, which made Sakura very worried. It also meant that Sakura had to start getting ready for work in about an hour so she could get there on time.

Shit.

Luckily, Sakura had gone to bed at 9:30 so she'd gotten... about two hours sleep? Damn. 'Luckily' was definitely not the right word. Ino's gasps brought Sakura's attention back to the blonde.

"I... I can't believe the bastard left me," Ino gasped, starting to cry again.

"Okay, Ino. Stop crying. Now," Sakura demanded, pulling the blonde from the toilet.

"No... No just let me..." Ino wailed, trying to hug the toilet. Sakura flushed it, slammed the lid down, and dragged Ino to the sink.

"Wash your face, and brush your teeth. Now," Sakura demanded. "We are not going to allow you to wallow. We are not going to allow What's-His-Face to break you, you hear me?" Ino only whimpered a bit, but stood and allowed Sakura to wash her face.

"You are beautiful. You are not perfect, but you are damned special, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Sakura said firmly, rinsing her friend's face. "Now you are going to get something in your stomach, and you are going to go to bed and sleep off this alcohol, while I go off to work. Get in the shower and bathe while I get you something to eat and call in sick for you," Sakura commanded, pulling off the blonde's loose top and pushing her towards the shower.

"B-But Sakura," Ino whimpered.

"Ino..." Sakura said, pausing by the door. "If you're not clean by the time I get back, I am calling Naruto," she threatened. Ino gave her one of the cutest pouts known to mankind, but having been faced with it ever since they were children, the effect was lost on Sakura. Ino grumbled under her breath but dutifully stripped and got into the shower.

Sakura chuckled - the Naruto threat always worked, because her other best friend was so cheerful it was incredibly annoying if you wanted to be sad - and left the bathroom. She stalked to the kitchen, stifling a yawn and rubbing her eyes tiredly. The weekend had just not been nearly long enough, and getting only two hours sleep was just... painful.

Sakura put on some eggs, bacon and toast and made a large mug of coffee for herself. She called Ino's office and told them that Ino would not be in that day. By the time the breakfast was done, Ino was out of the shower and already in some of Sakura's clothing, which hung a little on her smaller frame.

"I hate you, Forehead," Ino groused, a reluctant smile on her gorgeous face. She sat on the bar stool by the kitchen counter. Sakura gave her a tired grin and poked her friend's cheek.

"I love you too, Pig," Sakura said, dropping a kiss on the side of Ino's head. "Now eat. I have to go get ready for work. I need to get there by six," the pinkette sighed.

* * *

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama." Itachi gave his assistant a nod and accepted the mug of coffee she handed to him. She looked a bit more serious today than she had last week, but Itachi paid it no mind. She was, once again, at work before he got there, with his coffee hot and ready for him.

"Good morning, Haruno-san," he replied, taking a sip of the sweet, fragrant beverage. He stalked past her into his office and rested his briefcase on his desk. Looking out over the still quiet city from his office window, Itachi spoke.

"Bring me up to speed on this week's agenda." He heard her clear her throat before she started.

"Well, we have to have that meeting with the Sarutobi and their lawyers again, so that we can go over the contract for the merger. We have to meet with Sai-san again and go over to Kaze no Kuni and to meet with the suppliers from Sunagakure and we also have to review the Yatsuga file and have Financing set up the new trade contracts with Hi no Kuni Shipping," Haruno-san said.

"And what of the budget meetings? Have the other departments sent in their proposed budgets yet?" Itachi asked, turning to face her.

"Well, the Production, Marketing and Sales departments for Uchiha Glass, Uchiha Motors and Uchiha Lumber have already sent in their proposed budgets, and the Purchases departments for Uchiha Glass, Uchiha Lumber and Konoha Office Solutions have sent their budgets in as well. We still have to get the budgets in from the other companies." Itachi sighed.

"The others are cutting it too close to the deadline. Send them some reminders. I do not want a backup of budget meetings. And will you please let my father know that I'm going to be out of office for most of today?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. I will get to that now," Haruno-san said, stepping out of the office.

* * *

_Day 7 (Tuesday)_

_5:10 am_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sakura growled. The problem?

Her car.

It refused to start.

Shit.

"Why, of all times, did you have to do this now, Koko? You had the entire weekend to quit, and you choose a bloody Tuesday? Are you trying to get me fired?" Sakura continued, her voice building in volume. To make matters worse, it was so early that no car repair shops would be open yet. Sakura reached into her bag for her phone and quickly dialled Naruto's number.

"Hmn?" Naruto mumbled into the phone after the sixth ring.

"Naruto?" Sakura said. "Oh thank Kami you answered." There was a moment of silence over the phone.

"Mmmsakura?" Naruto groaned sleepily over the line. He sounded like his eyes weren't even open yet.

"Yes, Naruto, it's Sakura. Koko quit out on me, so I need a ride to work. Can you give me a ride?" Sakura begged. There was the sound of Naruto's breathing over the line.

"Mmmh... What... What time is it?" he breathed, his words running into each other.

"Umm," Sakura responded, checking her watch. "It's twenty minutes past five. I'm sorry, I know it's early, but I have to get to the office by six. I have to be there before my boss gets in... Naruto please, I'll make it up to you."

"Kami, Sakura..." Naruto murmured with a loud groan as he sat up. "Lemme just-" A yawn interrupted his speech. "Lemme just wash my face and put some clothes on... Be there in a sec..."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll make you beef ramen with the works the next time you come over, alright?"

But Naruto had already hung up.

And apparently when Naruto said 'A sec' he did not literally mean anything close to 'a sec'. Because over twenty minutes had passed and the blonde had not turned up yet. And Naruto only lived a few minutes away. How long did it take him to just drag some clothes on and come for her?

Sakura called him again.

"'Ello?" he answered, sounding just as sleepy as he had the last time Sakura had called.

"Naruto, you have got to be kidding me! Aren't you on your way yet?" Sakura moaned into the phone.

"On my way wh-... Oh shit, Sakura I'm sorry! I got to the bathroom, took a piss and then I kinda... I kinda thought that your call was a dream, so I... I'm really coming over this time," Naruto said, his voice sounding much less tired. There was the distinct sounds of shuffling clothing over the line.

"You had better, because I have to literally be at the office in twenty minutes," Sakura said. "I'll meet you at the end of my street so you don't have to turn in for me," she offered, beginning to walk as she spoke.

"Okay hun," Naruto said, his voice slightly muffled. A door slammed on his side of the line. "Okay, I'll be there in two minutes tops," Naruto huffed. This time, true to his word, Naruto turned up in his pickup truck in less than two minutes, dressed only in his jeans, ratty flip-flops and a beanie. Even though he was her best friend, she had to admit that was kinda hot... okay he and Ino both modelled part time, but Sakura was not supposed to admit that her best friends were ridiculously good looking. It sucked... since she was nowhere close to their league.

"You are gonna have to really hurry, Baka," Sakura said with a small pout, hopping into the vehicle and pulling the door shut. Naruto gave her a sheepish grin and pulled away from the side of the road.

"I don't usually drive slowly, Sakura-chan," he said, fiddling with the radio knob on the dashboard. "We'll get to UC with time to spare."

* * *

_6:15 am_

Itachi stalked from the elevator to see his assistant standing at the doors, a steaming cup of milky coffee in one hand, and a stack of files under her arm.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama, here's your coffee," she said with her customary small smile. Itachi gave her a small nod and took the coffee. "The other departments sent in their proposed budgets, so the meetings can start any time you've looked them all over. Hopefully we can get them all done within the next two weeks," she continued as she walked beside him. She must have changed her perfume. It smelled nice.

"Hn. Take the Sarutobi reports over to Finance when Shisui gets in, and see if there is anything he would like changed. Another meeting with him is necessary for me to go over the points in detail, but I will be out of office again today. I have several meetings to attend," Itachi said as he stalked into his office.

"Yes sir, is there anything else?" Haruno-san asked. Itachi sighed inwardly.

"Yes. I need you to get the Production Budget Summary from Sasuke. He is supposed to have gone over it and made his report by now," Itachi said, eyeing his pink haired assistant as he spoke. She didn't so much as flinch.

"Yes sir, I will do that as soon as he gets into his office," Haruno-san said, backing out of his office. Itachi randomly noted that she was very graceful in her high heeled shoes. Itachi sat behind his desk and opened the first of the folders, his dark eyes scanning the graphs and tables and numbers that occupied the pages of the Budget Summaries.

An email popping up on his smartphone about an hour later pulled Itachi's attention from the sheaf of papers he was analyzing.

_Uchiha-san,_

_Please see to it that the contract proposal for the shipping deal we spoke about gets to the head office by 8:30 am today so that it can be sent in to Legal ahead of the other contracts._

_Have a beneficial day,_

_Regards,_

_Hanzo Kimori_

_Hi no Kuni Shipping_

Itachi blinked. He had completely forgotten. And it was already 7:45. He reached for his phone and called Haruno-san's extension.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama," she answered after the first ring. "How may I help you?"

"Can you drive?" Itachi asked.

"Yes sir, although my car is not here today as it needs to go to the auto repair shop," she replied. How had she gotten here before him without a car? The buses didn't start running until 6:30 am since the bus company was under review.

"Yet you got here before I did," Itachi said.

"Yes sir. I found a way," Haruno-san replied, a smile evident in her voice.

"I need you to transport some legal documents to Hi no Kuni Shipping before 8:30," Itachi said, pulling up the general calendar on his computer. "According to the calendar, Sasuke should be heading in that direction in fifteen minutes. Since you do not have a car, please get a ride with him as I need you to stay and wait for a reply from their Legal team before you head back here," Itachi ordered smoothly.

"Yes sir. I was on my way to his office right now, so I will ask for the report at the same time," Haruno-san replied, staying on the line so that Itachi could hang up first.

* * *

_7: 48 am_

Immediately after Uchiha-sama hung up, Sakura left her desk and strode over to the elevator. She made a cup of black coffee on the floor below and swiftly made her way back Uchiha-san's office. She gave a sharp rap on the door with her knuckles, waiting for Uchiha-sama's brother to answer. He was always crabby in the morning, and never made his own coffee. Out of spite, since it wasn't actually a designated duty in the assistant's contract, Uchiha-san's assistant never made him coffee either... which meant he usually went without... which meant Uchiha-san was perpetually annoyed, if the talk in the lunchroom was anything to go by.

"Come in," the voice on the other side commanded. Sakura pushed the door open, schooling her features into as close to a blank mask as she could get it, and prepared herself for the hotness of her boss's brother, as she had to do for her boss every morning... and for his cousin... and strangely enough, for his uncle and father. It was the only way she managed to get through the day without fangirling. She'd thought the Hyuuga hotness was a problem, but then she'd never met an Uchiha before.

Sure enough, even though Dickface, as her Inner had taken to calling Uchiha-san, was obviously surly and bad tempered, he was ridiculously hot. Sakura was beginning to feel left out. Her best friends, previous employers, and now these? It was like she was surrounded.

"What do you want? I cannot believe I have to deal with you so damned early. It's like you're trying to make my day suck," Uchiha-san snapped, only giving her a cursory glance before he turned his attention to the papers on his desk.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san," Sakura said smoothly approaching the desk and resting the cup of coffee on the coaster on his desk.

"Don't bother sucking up with coffee. I already hate you, and that's not going to change," Dickface, ahem, Uchiha-san said, not even giving the coffee a second glance.

"You are welcome, Uchiha-san," Sakura said smoothly, ignoring his attitude and behaving as if he'd said 'Thank you'. "Uchiha-sama would like to know if-"

"Just shut up," Uchiha-san snapped, interrupting Sakura rudely. "If Itachi wants to ask me something, he can just pick up the phone and call my extension. I don't want anything to do with you," he said shortly, waving her away with a dismissive hand.

Sakura waited a moment to control her breathing before continuing to speak as if Uchiha-san had not said anything.

"As Uchiha-sama is busy reviewing the proposed budgets from the company's subsidiaries and extensions, he asked that I retrieve the Production Budget Summary and Report from you before you leave," Sakura said, a polite smile on her face. This time, Uchiha-san looked up, and sent her a rather impressive scowl.

**'Just think of Dickface as a cute little black kitten, hissing and spitting, but really quite helpless, since we aren't employed to him,'** Sakura's inner said with a wicked smile. Sakura inwardly raised a brow, tried out her inner's suggestion, and was pleasantly surprised to find out that the technique worked.

_'Well, whaddaya know...'_ she mused amusedly. Now Uchiha-san's hissy fits were more adorable than anything.

"Fine. Take the damn report and get out of my office," Uchiha-san spat, shoving two folders in Sakura's face. Sakura calmly took the reports.

**'I'm sure he find's us SO annoying,'** Sakura's inner crowed.** 'That will teach him - the bastard. We will never back down!'** her inner laughed, the sound having a distinctly evil ring to it in Sakura's head.

"There is one more thing," Sakura said calmly, a genuine smile on her face as she anticipated Uchiha-san's reaction.

"What?" Uchiha-san snapped, his dark eyes disdainful.

"Uchiha-sama requests that you take me down to Hi no Kuni Shipping when you leave in ten minutes," Sakura said, blinking slowly at the man before her.

"Hn. You must be fricking kidding me. I don't know what diseases you might be carrying, you low-class scum, so I sure as hell don't want you in my car," Uchiha-san spat, glaring at her from his desk. Sakura gripped the folders in her hands to avoid scratching his ears. He was seriously adorable right now.

**'Oh no you didn't! Play on his big brother issues, or so help me I will come out and do it myself,'** Sakura's inner growled, not nearly as amused as Sakura was. Sakura gave Uchiha-san a saccharine smile.

"My, my. What a low opinion you seem to have of Uchiha-sama... to think you would accuse him of hiring disease ridden, low-class scum, and actually accept morning coffee from her nasty hands on a daily basis..." Sakura said in a low, almost-amused voice as she leveled a green eyed stare on Uchiha-san.

The man froze in his chair and refused to bring his dark gaze anywhere close to Sakura's face.

"Don't make me wait on you," he said after a moment. Sakura grinned, knowing he wouldn't look at her face and see it.

"I won't, Uchiha-san," she said sweetly, turning to leave his office. Unable to help herself, she paused when she got to the door. "Enjoy your coffee, Uchiha-san," she said in a slightly sing-song voice before stepping from the office. She was ridiculously pleased to hear his frustrated mutterings as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_Day 8 (Wednesday)_

_4:30 am_

The insistent, repeated ringing of Sakura's alarm clock sent pain shooting through her forehead. She rolled from the bed after turning off the alarm and got to her feet. She regretted the motion immediately as her stomach twisted painfully. Sakura barely got to her bathroom before the contents of her stomach came surging up her throat.

She should never have eaten the instant ramen she'd found in the cupboard last night. It had been one day past its expiry date, but Sakura had made it up anyway, being far too tired to actually cook anything.

Now, however, she was paying the price.

Her stomach was killing her.

She couldn't be late for work, and she only had an hour and a half to get there. Damn. What was with this week? First it was Ino, then her car, and now this. Sakura hated being late. She would not be late.

_'Get yourself together and fix this, Sakura,'_ she told herself, even as she hurled into the toilet again. She stood weakly, got into the shower and let the warm water wash over her body. Taking deep breaths to try to stave off her roiling stomach, Sakura slowly showered, trying her best to avoid any swift movements.

A few minutes later, she slowly and carefully dressed, and headed to her kitchen. Even the thought of coffee made her stomach nauseous, so the pinkette settled for a cup of tea, labelled Tummy Mint, instead. Pouring the tea into a Thermos, Sakura locked up the house and got to her car, taking periodic sips every time nausea threatened to have her barf.

Even though she knew she was cutting it close, Sakura drove slower than she usually did, hoping that she would still get to the office in time. Halfway there, Sakura could hold it in no longer, and had to pull over at the side of the road to empty her stomach once again. She knew she should take the medicine she always kept in her large purse, but didn't want to, since the instructions warned against taking the pills on an empty stomach, and the mere thought of food threatened to make her hurl again.

Sakura wiped her mouth, got back in her car and popped a mint in her mouth. She would have to brush her teeth again when she got to the office, because she was determined not to miss work or reach late. Sakura knew that if Ino and Naruto knew she was feeling unwell, they would tell her she was being way too hard on herself and prohibit her from going to work, but Sakura was not used to going easy on herself.

She'd been on her own since she was fifteen, when her parents died, and she had no siblings or other family. Even though she'd been taken into the foster system, she had nothing to fall back on. She had no inheritance, no family property and no job waiting for her. All she really had was herself and going easy on herself was not the best way to get ahead. She had completed high school and college two years early just on talent, hard work and dedication alone, and had accumulated quite a bit of money over the years, which she invested in several businesses instead of banking it all. Still, Sakura wasn't about to go easy on herself. She had made it through days of work being sick at Hyuuga Corp before, and she would do the same at the UC if she had to.

Keeping this in mind, Sakura pulled away from the side of the road and continued driving. She pulled into the parking lot five minutes before six o'clock and drank the rest of her tea in the car. She got out slowly, taking several deep breaths to calm her stomach before walking as swiftly as she could into the building.

She wasn't going to show any weakness, so she smiled at all she passed, as per usual, and boarded the elevator.

It was the wrong move.

On so many levels.

Why? Because not only was she feeling the need to throw up in the worst way, but Uchiha-sama decided to come earlier on the one day that she was sick, and boarded the elevator before the doors could close.

"Ah, good morning, Uchiha-sama," Sakura said, giving him the best smile she could muster while simultaneously trying to stave off a wave of nausea. He nodded silently at her before taking a spot beside her and allowing the door to close.

* * *

The first thing that came to Itachi's mind was that Haruno-san looked a tad green around the gills. The second thing that came to mind was that she was later than she usually was today, seeing that he was on the elevator with her. The third thing that came to mind was that he was actually sharing an elevator with someone.

And it wasn't all that horrible.

But that could be mainly due to the fact that her perfume was the same as the one she'd worn earlier that week. The one he liked. And she was easy on the eyes, even with her pink hair.

The elevator's ascent was made in complete silence, and Itachi could see from the corner of his eyes that the longer the ride, the sicker Haruno-san seemed to get.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san," she said with a smile, the gesture looking a bit strained to Itachi's eyes. "I will take the next stop so I can prepare your coffee," she continued, taking visibly deep breaths.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. "Are you well?" he found himself asking, but then the elevator dinged as it got to the next stop, and Haruno-san fled the machine before answering him. Itachi frowned, about to step forward, but the door slid shut and the elevator began its ascent once more.

Hmmm.

Itachi stalked out of the elevator, almost walking into Iruga, who had a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. The blonde trailed an almost lazy gaze over Itachi.

"Hmmm," the man murmured, one eyebrow raising.

"Good morning, Iruga-san," Itachi said slowly.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," Iruga replied, a strange gleam in his eyes as he walked alongside Itachi.

"...Is there something the matter, Iruga-san?" Itachi asked after a moment, curious as to Iruga's almost decidedly accomplished air.

"I beat you this morning," the man said happily, taking a sip of his coffee. Itachi did not respond. "You usually have your coffee before me, ever since Haruno-san arrived, and you always have this little air of frustration when I have my coffee before you... it is very satisfying and I missed it," the blonde said, purposely following Itachi all the way to his office just so that he could rub his possession of coffee in.

"I did not realize that it was a competition," Itachi said after a moment. He realized how silly it was to take Iruga seriously, but at the same time... now that he knew it was a competition... he wouldn't lose.

"Hmm... you are only saying that, because you lost," Iruga said, slurping his coffee as discreetly as one could slurp coffee. "I still win, no matter what you say..." the blonde said good naturedly, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

He was about to respond when the sound of clicking heels caught both their attention. Haruno-san approached them, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand as well as a cinnamon muffin with white frosting on the top.

"I'm sorry to make you wait for your coffee, Uchiha-sama," she said with a slightly tight smile. "I hope this muffin makes up for my tardiness. Oh, good morning, Hashimoto-san," she continued. Itachi took the muffin and coffee and gave Haruno-san a small smile.

"Thank you, Haruno-san," he said. She gave him a small nod before backing out of the office. Itachi turned to Iruga.

"I suppose now I win, as you have no muffin," he said smoothly, taking a bite of the sweet pastry. Iruga scowled playfully.

"May I at least have a piece?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Hn," Itachi grunted in reply, but made no move to share. His assistant was the best.

* * *

"Mmm, Sakura-chan. What amazing deed did I do to deserve your company?" Shisui-san said with a smile as Sakura stepped into his office. "Tell me, so that I may do it over, and over again," the Uchiha said. Sakura smiled.

"I just brought back the report you sent to Uchiha-sama, Shisui-san," Sakura said, evading his flirtatious question.

"Hmm, on my desk, please, Sakura-hime," Shisui said in a flirtatious growl, winking smoothly... and the act changed the context of his simple sentence so much it was astounding. Sakura squelched a grin and dropped the folder gently on his wide desk. Shisui's office was her favorite office to visit. She actually felt less nauseous in his office than she did in the others.

"Sakura-chan, Sweetheart... you don't look so good... I mean, you're still so gorgeous that my heart stops when you appear, but... you look a little ill, and that makes my heart sad," Shisui said smoothly, getting up, rounding his desk and approaching Sakura. He looked genuinely worried.

"Oh, no... I am perfectly alright," Sakura said as breezily as she could while taking deep breaths.

"You're not," Shisui cooed, rubbing circles on Sakura's back. It actually helped. "I am going to get you home. Have you eaten? You haven't, have you? I will order you some chicken soup... and you will go home, and eat it, and feel better," he said, patting her shoulder while speaking continuously enough that it prevented Sakura from saying a word. Sakura knew that normally, it would be offensive for someone she barely knew to act so familiar with her, but Shisui was one of those people that you just couldn't be mad at. He was just awesome that way, she supposed.

"No, I-" Sakura started, but the Uchiha was already calling her boss.

"Itachi-chan, you little imbecile," Shisui scolded almost playfully. "How could you keep Sakura-chan here working her cute little ass off when she is clearly unwell?" He paused. "I am taking care of her, so make use of my assistant if you like until I return," he said firmly, but smoothly, and hung up.

"Shi-" Sakura sputtered.

"Don't worry about it, darling Sakura-chan," Shisui cooed, steamrolling her just as easy as he had Uchiha-sama. "Just get well!"

Three hours later, Sakura was thankful for Shisui-san's interference. He'd gotten her gourmet chicken soup, which had settled her stomach remarkably quickly. She'd taken her pills, rid herself of nausea, and now only felt a little weak. She was about to think that she didn't know what she was going to do with all the time she had, since Shisui-san hadn't allowed her to take any work home with her, when the phone rang.

"Sakura? Oh, thank Kami, you answered," a feminine voice said over the line as soon as Sakura answered.

"Kurenai-chan?" Sakura said, her brow raising. "What's wrong?"

"Asuma and I need to go out of town tonight on business, but we can't take Ashio. We were hoping someone could keep him, but everyone else is unavailable tonight. I didn't want to ask you since you just started your new job, but... but you're my last option," Kurenai said, sounding uncharacteristically frazzled.

"Calm down, Kurenai. I'll keep him for the night. I have to leave home at five in the morning, though. How will you pick him back up?" Sakura asked, leaning her hip against the kitchen counter.

"We should be catching the early flight back at three in the morning, so we should be able to come get him," Kurenai said. "Oh thank you, Sakura. You're a lifesaver," Kurenai breathed. Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Kurenai. Happy to help!"

* * *

_Day 9 (Thursday)_

_5:10 am_

Sakura eyed her watch for the umpteenth time. Damn. Asuma and Kurenai were not yet here to pick up Ashio, and she needed to leave. Like now.

Sakura eyed the sleeping three-year old and sighed.

Sakura picked up her phone and dialled Kurenai's number.

"Oh, Sakura. I was just about to call," Kurenai said. "No flights are going out today because of bad weather where we are. I am so sorry..." Kurenai groaned.

"Don't worry," Sakura said, forcing herself to sound unconcerned. "I'll work something out."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Kurenai said, genuinely earnest.

"You always do," Sakura said, her smile coming easier now. "Don't worry about it." After saying her goodbyes and hanging up, Sakura made up her mind. She had no time to wait on someone to come pick up Ashio, and chances were that if they were all unable to keep the toddler for the night, they would not be able to keep him today either. Besides, it was not yet 5:30 am, so she was most likely the only one in her circle of friends awake right now.

She was going to take Ashio to work.

The kid loved her, so he would behave.

Hopefully.

Sakura picked up the sleeping child and carried him to her car, resting him gently in the child-seat in the back of the car and strapping him in.

* * *

_6:17 am_

Sakura waited by the elevator door with a cup of hot coffee and a muffin in hand, waiting for Uchiha-sama to show up. She was a little nervous since she had yet to ask him if Ashio could stay with her for the day and she was a little unsure as to what his response would be. The elevator doors opened, but instead of her boss, the HR manager stepped out, a ready smile coming to his face when he saw her.

"Good morning, Haruno-san," Hashimoto-san said. Sakura returned the greeting with a smile and a bow.

"Say, Haruno-san," Hashimoto-san said as he approached her. "I am terribly hungry. Do you mind..." he murmured, gesturing at the muffin in her hand. Sakura faltered for a bit - Uchiha-sama really seemed to like the muffin when she had given him one yesterday. Still, it wouldn't hurt to give it to Hashimoto-san, would it?

"Not a problem. Hashimoto-san," Sakura said with a smile, handing over the muffin. He'd just taken a bite when the elevator doors slid open again and Uchiha-sama stepped out. Hashimoto's mouth spread into a smile.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," the man said after swallowing, waving cheerfully at Uchiha-sama with his muffin-filled hand before stalking off into his office. Sakura handed Uchiha-sama his coffee with a polite smile.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," she said. He gave her a blank look.

"Good morning, Haruno-san. Will there be a muffin today?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly tight.

"If you wish one, sir," Sakura said with a smile. He blinked at her in a way Sakura supposed meant 'yes' before moving off towards his office. Sakura bit her lip. She needed to ask him about Ashio.

"Excuse me, sir," she started, waiting until he stopped and turned before continuing. "A situation arose and I was forced to bring a child with me this morning. Will it be a terrible problem for me to keep him for the day? He won't interfere with my work," Sakura said, trying her best to keep her nervousness out of her voice.

"Hn... I trust you to keep the situation under control," Uchiha-sama said smoothly before walking towards his office.

"Thank you, sir. I will get your muffin now," Sakura said, sighing with relief.

* * *

She had brought a child with her to work. As plebeian as it was, Itachi was curious to see how she would manage the two responsibilities, especially since she was needed in the meeting with the Sarutobi and Sasuke in just a few hours... And he was curious to see this child. Was it her child?

The thought was unsettling.

As Itachi passed Haruno-san's office, a childish voice called out.

"S-Sakura-chan? I'm scared..." the voice whimpered. Itachi paused by the door, insanely curious to see the - as he'd already been visualizing - pink haired, green-eyed child. Indecision ate at him before he finally made up his mind and opened her office door. There, looking very tiny in her fairly large office chair was possibly the cutest child he'd seen since Sasuke. Large brown eyes looked up fearfully at Itachi and the little boy shrunk back and hid behind his shoulder length black hair.

He did _not_ have pink hair.

"I'm not Sakura-chan," Itachi said smoothly, not willing to assume that he wasn't Sakura's child just because of his hair colour, only to find out that he _was _and then be... well... disapponted. The little boy shook his head, shrinking further into the chair. "What is your name?" he asked the boy.

"I... I want Sakura-chan..." the boy said instead of giving his name. Itachi blinked.

"She will come after you tell me your name," he coaxed, needing to know. The boy relaxed slightly and looked up at Itachi with wide eyes.

"D'you p-pwomise?" he asked hesitantly.

"I promise." There was silence for a few seconds before the boy spoke.

"My name is Sarutobi Ashio. H-Hajime mashite..." He was too cute for words.

And he wasn't Sakura-chan's son.

When Itachi did open his mouth to speak, Sakura's voice sounded behind him.

"Ah, Ashio-chan. Good boy for staying in the seat like Sakura-chan told you to. Uchiha-sama, I hope he was respectful?" Sakura-chan said with a smile as she passed him and made her way to Ashio. After actually saying her name as 'Sakura-chan' to Ashio, it became a little difficult for Itachi to think of her as Haruno-san again.

"Oh, your muffin," she said, giving him the pastry, which rested on a white napkin. It was a different kind to the one she'd given him the day before. This one was blueberry. Itachi was about to respond, but was interrupted by Ashio.

"Sakura-chan... canna have one?" he asked, his high-pitched voice and large brown eyes pleading.

"Hmm, what is the magic word? If you remind me, I'll take you to get a muffin," Sakura said, speaking to the child as if talking to an adult. There was no silly cooing voice used.

"The... The magic word is 'Please'," Ashio said, a grin splitting his face. "Sakura-chan, you didn't really forget!" he squealed happily. Sakura laughed, and Itachi realized that he hadn't heard her laugh like that since she came, even though it was only a small, short chuckle. He frowned.

Was she unhappy here?

"You're right, Ashio-chan. I just wanted to hear you say it," Sakura continued. "Now, I just have to have a small talk with Uchiha-sama, and then we can go get your muffin. Will you be patient?" Ashio nodded, his black hair flopping into his face.

"Uh huh... 'cuz I love Sakura-chan," he said, reaching for her. Sakura rolled her green eyes playfully.

"Oh, alright, you little player. You can have a kiss to tide you over until I come back," she said on a sigh. Ashio giggled, eagerly accepting the kiss Sakura dropped to his round cheek. "Here, draw something amazing for me in the meantime," Sakura said, handing him her notebook and a pencil.

"Okay," the boy said happily, clutching the yellow pencil in his childishly pudgy fingers.

Then she turned to him, and if Itachi did not see the child behind her, he would have thought she was a different person.

"Uchiha-sama, I believe we have a meeting with the Sarutobi and Uchiha-san in a few hours. Would you like to go over the summary I drew up?" she asked, her voice back to the crip business-like tone she generally used with him.

"Yes, please," Itachi said, moving from her office door and taking a bite of the muffin she'd given him. It was good, but he preferred the one from the day before.

And while she continued to speak, Itachi continued to wonder who it really was that he had hired as his assistant, and when it was that he'd begun calling her Sakura in just that short space of time. She'd gone from Haruno-san to Sakura in no more than five minutes. He knew nothing about her... but he planned to change that.

* * *

"So you bring your freaking kid to work now? What do you take us for, a daycare?" Sasuke spat at Sakura, disdainfully eyeing the sleeping child in the corner of the boardroom. In front of the client. Itachi frowned at the blatant disrespect. To his surprise - since he'd not figured it out earlier - Itachi saw the Sarutobi patriarch frown deeply as well.

"What exactly are you insinuating about my grandson?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked Sasuke, his white brows pulling together. "And what are _you_ doing with my grandson?" the man continued, looking to Sakura.

Sakura smiled calmly, and turned to the Sarutobi first.

"I thought the name sounded familiar but I did not want to make assumptions. I am a friend of Asuma and Kurenai, Sarutobi-san," the pinkette said, her smile widening. "Kurenai-san asked me to keep Ashio-chan while she and Asuma-san went out of town on business. They were held up by bad weather, so I had to take Ashio-chan to work today. I didn't want to leave him with anyone else."

"And you are the Sakura-chan he's always begging to go stay with?" the Sarutobi asked, his weathered face immediately becoming more friendly. Itachi sent a pointed look in Sasuke's direction. His little brother's face looked... there was really no description for Sasuke's expression. But it was suffice to say that to admonish his brother, even privately, would be overkill. It was also safe to say, that his little brother's hatred of Sakura had grown in just those few moments.

"Yes, I probably am," Sakura said with a smile, offering a hand for the Sarutobi to shake.

"I suppose you are the same Sakura-chan that Naruto is always going on about," Hiruzen chuckled, shaking Sakura's hand heartily. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"I hope you are not the one Naruto-kun calls 'Gramps', Sarutobi-san. If so, I may have to beat some respect into his blonde head," she said with a smile. Hiruzen only laughed.

"It's quite alright, Sakura-chan. When Minato and Kushina were ill, I took care of little Naruto for a while," Hiruzen went on. "He's family and he means well - he can call me whatever he likes."

Wait.

Minato and Kushina? Weren't they the first couple of Hi no Kuni? Itachi felt his eyes widen in shock. Who was this that he had hired as his assistant? The woman who fetched him coffee every morning was close friends with the son of the Hokage?

"I suppose Naruto has taken you to meet Gaara-san too?" Hiruzen was saying. Itachi slid a glance to his brother. Sasuke looked about ready to have an aneurism.

"Well he wanted to, but I had an important meeting that could not be put aside for a social visit. You understand how it is," Sakura said with a smile. She had passed up an opportunity to meet the Kazekage to attend a business meeting?

"If it is no problem, Sarutobi-san," Itachi said smoothly, "it would be within our best interests to start the meeting. I am afraid that I have a full schedule today." Hiruzen gave him a nod and a smile.

"You have a wonderful woman working for you, Uchiha-san, if my observations and the reports are accurate," the man said, sizing Itachi up with an assessing gaze. "Let's get on with this meeting, then."

* * *

_8:18 pm_

Sakura looked up from the report she was summarizing at the toot of a horn outside.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Naruto-nii and Shika-nii are here," Ashio said excitedly. The little man had been responsible for the successful takeover of Sarutobi Steel when he quickly made friends with Uchiha-sama. Sakura had gotten him ice-cream as a reward, and now he was on a sugar high.

True to Ashio's words, Naruto let himself in, followed by Shikamaru and... Genma. Oh, Genma, Genma, Genma. Sakura felt her face split into a grin immediately.

"You evil bastard," she said, stalking over to him and punching him in the gut. The eyes of all the males in the room with her went wide.

"Okay... I'm sorry I didn't call..." Genma sputtered weakly, giving Sakura a sheepish grin. "I can explain. I promise my phone ran out of battery, then my internet went down, and then I... forgot..." he said with a wince. "Forgive me?"

Sakura could never resist the Shiranui. No matter what he did, he just made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. He wasn't the best looking of her acquaintances, but there was just something about him.

"Fine, but you have to make it up to me," Sakura chuckled. She and Genma had an on and off, fun relationship that had never gotten serious, since the man had an aversion to anything binding or committing, but should he decide to go for it, Sakura was not against trying with him.

"I always do, don't I?" Genma smirked, still holding his stomach. Sakura ruffled his hair, pecked him on the cheek and grinned.

"Yeah, you always do." She turned to the other two, who had busied themselves playing with Ashio. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mmn, Asuma asked me to take Ashio off your hands," Shikamaru muttered, lifting the giggling three-year old into his arms. "We can take him and go now since you look busy-"

At that, Naruto and Genma's heads shot up.

"What? Leave already?" they both cried simultaneously.

"C'mon, Shikamaru, we just got here," Naruto moaned.

"Why didn't you at least let Naruto drive so that you could leave and we could stay?" Genma groused around the silver senbon needle between his lips.

"Because it would have been too troublesome to go to Naruto's house first when I could just come straight here," Shikamaru sighed, ruffling Ashio's hair with a hand.

"I want to stay at Sakura-chan's house again... Please, Shika-nii?" Ashio begged. "Don't wanna go home now..." he pouted.

"Mendokusai, ne," Shikamaru groaned. "You can't stay here, kid. Sakura can't take you to work again tomorrow, so you gotta stay with me instead," the Nara muttered. "Even though I'd gladly leave you here, troublesome kid." Ashio turned to Sakura, brown eyes pleading with her.

"Please can I stay wiv you again? I will be a good boy, I promise," he pleaded. Sakura groaned.

"I'm sorry darlin', but you have to go back with Shika-nii. How about you stay another hour and then go, hmm?" she offered. Ashio pouted.

"Okay..."

* * *

They did not leave in the next hour.

No, because three hours had passed, and they were all still there. Ashio wanted to play Hide-and-Seek, and the little boy was so small, and knew his way around Sakura's house so well, that he was almost impossible to find.

Sakura was beyond tired at this point.

"Guys... maybe it's time for you to-"

CRASH.

Sakura groaned. That came from her bedroom.

"BOYS!" she yelled, storming down the passage. Naruto's guilty blonde face peeked from around the doorway of her bedroom.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, sowwy, Sakura-chan. We didn't mean to..." Ashio said from several feet below Naruto's face. Sakura sighed.

"Fine... just... not in my room, please..."

"Okay!" the two males exclaimed before making their way out of the room and running off down the hall before she changed her mind and got mad. Sakura shook her head and moaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Day 10 (Friday)_

_5:03 am_

Sakura downed the last drop of her coffee and groaned. The boys had finally left three hours ago, but it didn't even make sense to try going to sleep, so she'd made a full pot of coffee and drank it all. Seriously.

It had yet to kick in.

Sakura busied herself getting ready. She had a flight today, a three hour one to Sunagakure with Uchiha-sama, over which course they would review the Yatsuga file. She had to stop off at the office to get the trade contracts to Uchiha-san and set up the final meeting with Sai-san first, though. All this had to be done before eight in the morning, since the plane left for Sunagakure at 9:30.

So they were to reach Suna at half past twelve, start the meeting at quarter past one in the afternoon, finish at approximately three in the afternoon and be ready to board the plane back to Konoha at five in the evening... which meant they would get back to Konoha some time after eight in the night.

It was going to be a long day.

Hopefully she could sleep on the way back, but Sakura had a feeling that Uchiha-sama would want to review the Suna meeting with Chiyo, the head of the Suna Medical Bureau on the return flight.

Sakura sighed, ensured that she had everything she needed before leaving the house, her face feeling warm from exhaustion.

Sakura, knew she had to just push through the exhaustion until she was operating on auto-pilot, and then she would be fine for a few hours. She would, most definitely, crash on the way back.

Making sure her travel details and provisions were okay, Sakura left the house, fifteen minutes later than she usually did. She got to work at two minutes to six and moved inside at a trot. She made Uchiha-sama's coffee, her hands shaking slightly, and grabbed an Apple Cinnamon iced muffin. She took the elevator, her feet tapping to keep herself awake. As soon as the door opened, she was moving out and walking to Uchiha-sama's office, figuring that if he kept to his usual schedule, he would be in his office by then.

He looked up when she entered and gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"The trade contracts are on your desk. Please see that they get to Sasuke before we depart. What time had Sai-san assured us that he would arrive by?" he asked, his deep voice smooth.

"He said he would get here by twenty minutes to seven, which is in... ten minutes time," Sakura said, feeling exhaustion sit on her shoulders.

"Have the boardroom prepared, then," Uchiha-sama said before taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

"It was nice to see you again, Ugly. Come see my at my studio any time," Sai-san said with his signature faux smile. Sakura gave the man a smile and a nod and shut the door to his limo behind him. Their meeting with him had gone well, and all the contracts were signed and the deal would come into effect the following Monday.

"Well, that went well, ne, Uchiha-sama," she breathed turning to face him. Itachi gave her a nod and then turned to head back into the UC building.

"We need to pick up our travel bags and be on our way," Itachi said. "Call around the car, please."

Itachi headed back to the elevator after retrieving his travel bags and briefcase, and found that Sakura was already waiting for him in front of the silver doors.

"Where will we be taking lunch?" Sakura asked, turning her vibrant green eyes in his direction. She had changed her office suit to one more suited for Suna weather, now wearing a double-layered cream sheer top with three-quarter sleeves with a black skirt that stopped several inches above her knees.

And she wore that perfume he liked again.

She'd scooped her hair up off her neck as per usual, but wore it in a twist rather than the bun she generally wore.

She looked lovely.

"We will conduct the meeting at the restaurant of Chiyo-san's choice, since this is the first meeting, and speak over lunch. Do you have the Yatsuga files with you?"

"Yes sir," Sakura replied, leaning her shoulder against the inner wall of the elevator.

"Did you get the contracts to Sasuke?" Itachi asked when the elevator came to a halt at the first floor.

"He was not yet in his office, so I placed them on his desk and left a reminder with his assistant," she replied, allowing him to step forward first when the doors opened. As they stalked through the lobby, Itachi realized that Sakura got almost as many greetings and good wishes as he did, and she had only been working here for about ten days.

Interesting.

The drive to the airport was held mostly in silence, in which Sakura answered corporate emails and sent texts on her smartphone. They went through the motions at the airport, having no trouble with luggage of security, and boarded the plane without delay.

* * *

The first thing Sakura noted when she got off the plane was that it was _beastly _hot, even in the chute that led from the jet to the airport. The air-conditioning inside the massive airport was, however, on the verge of frigid, which made her wish she wore a trench coat or something. At least it woke her up.

The three hour plane ride from Konoha had been torture, since she and Uchiha-sama had been going through legal documents, searching for any loopholes in the contract before Uchiha-sama signed it.

There were none that they found, but Sakura had a feeling that her boss would read it through once more time with the Legal team just to make certain.

Passing through the Suna airport went just as smoothly as it had in Konoha, and they were outside waiting for their drive in a little under an hour. Sakura spotted the Suna Medical Bureau chauffeur before Uchiha-sama did, and began making her way towards the black-suited man.

He led them to the car, a sleek black vehicle with expensive-looking leather seats, and held the doors open for them. As they drove, Sakura found herself gasping at the sheer beauty of the place. There was _a lot _of sand, but the way sand met sky was beyond amazing. The highway took them across a bit of desert before they got to the Suna City, which was almost as big and almost as busy as Konoha was. A lot of the skyscrapers had beautiful glass windows, which was understandable due to the amount of sand in the vicinity - even Uchiha Glass, the Uchiha glass manufacturers, was situated in Suna because of the natural resources.

Before long, they got to a rather glamorous Suna restaurant, and were met in the lobby by Chiyo-san, who turned out to be a rather ancient woman dressed in robes. She wanted a contract with Uchiha Glass for the manufacture of beakers, test tubes, syringes and other glass products that could be used in the medical field. Funds were not an issue, but she wanted to have the items made to her specifications, and wanted them all from one supplier.

Although the food had been... strange - Sakura could not identify a lot of it, and really didn't want to - it had been quite good, and the meeting was completed within the planned parameters.

Sakura's respect for Uchiha-sama only continued to rise as she watched the manner in which he treated his client. He really was very good at business. He asked the right questions, supplied the right answers, and made very good suggestions.

And he was so young.

Sakura surmised that Uchiha-sama was one of those people with an 'old soul', and she respected the way he thought everything through before speaking.

She would have loved to ponder his every action, even as they got back in the car that would take them on the twenty minute drive back across the desert, but it was almost twenty minutes past three in the afternoon and Sakura was knackered.

The blazing Suna sun had drained her even more, despite the fact that she spent as little time as was possible actually _in _it.

The sound of the air conditioning in the car, that low rush of air, was so soothing it was difficult to keep her eyes open; a feat made even more difficult because Uchiha-sama was silent for the entire ride as he reviewed the notes she had taken of the meeting and checked his emails. Sakura did not even have conversation to keep her awake. She tried reading her emails, but the words blurred on the screen of her phone.

She focused all her energy on keeping herself awake, turning her face to the window so that Uchiha-sama would not see her face if she happened to nod off.

She did, and snapped awake the moment the car pulled to a halt outside the airport.

Sakura did not remember boarding the plane.

* * *

Itachi took his seat in the first class of the plane, sitting at the window, as was his preference. The meeting had gone well, and Chiyo-san's request was just the kind of deal he liked to make. Sure, it would be expensive to customize the glass for the medical industry in Suna, but they were going to be sold in very large volumes over a long period of time, and it was therefore a very beneficial deal. Even before looking over the proposed statistics, expenses and revenues, Itachi was confident that the endeavor would pay for itself in the very first bulk sale.

Itachi turned to convey his thoughts to Sakura the very moment that her head fell to his shoulder. He tilted his head to see what had caused her to do so, and wasn't sure whether to be amused, offended or worried by what he saw.

His pretty pink-haired assistant had fallen asleep.

On his shoulder.

Itachi felt a slightly uncomfortable, unsettled feeling in his stomach, and swallowed to try and stave it off. Then indecision set in. Should he let her sleep, or should he wake her so they could review the meeting?

Itachi did not like leaving meeting reviews over the weekend, preferring to get at them while they were still fresh in his mind so he reached his hand over to wake Sakura... but then she gave a little sigh and nestled her head against his shoulder.

Itachi found his hand reaching around the back of her head to gently move it to his chest instead of waking her like he'd originally planned.

He noticed three things.

One: Her hair was incredibly fragrant, soft, silky... and warm.

Two: He didn't mind her head resting on his shoulder... or the way she snuggled her entire body closer to him.

Three: … His hand had slipped from the back of her head to cup her soft jaw... and he didn't want to move it.

Who was this woman he'd hired?

* * *

**OMG! This is seriously over 9800 words... the hell? And it's only halfway done... erk. I had planned for this to span 10 days, ie, two working weeks, but I only got to the Friday before I realized that it would end up at like 18k... which IMO is just WAY too long. **

**Anyway, once again, I feel like it's a little slow, but I wanted EVERYTHING to lead to that one last scene... Hope you enjoyed, and please review! Suggestions are very welcome (^_^).**


	3. Arrive on Time (Part 2)

**Uwaah! I can't believe you guys like this so much! And the plot twists and drama hasn't even begun yet! You guyysss! *glomps all* Yes, Sasuke is a bitch, and I have plans to improve him, but he amuses me, so I am keeping him like this for a while longer. Enjoy! **

**You may wonder why I went ahead and posted this part before the other stories I have, but the way I see it, chapter 2 of this one was incomplete, so I had an obligation to finish this first!**

* * *

**Rule 2: Arrive on Time (Part 2)**

* * *

_During one's time as a personal assistant, there will be many circumstances in which life alone will make you late for appointments. If you let it. The indispensable assistant makes no excuses, and gets everywhere as close to the correct time as is possible._

* * *

_Sunday Night..._

_10:37 pm_

The heavy bass of the song, as well as the throbbing beat and the loud music, enveloped the group of young women.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh Kami, I can't believe he just _said that!_" Ino laughed, her head thrown back, her eyes squeezed tight with hilarity and her drink sloshing about in her unsteady hands.

"Seriously, _who says _that?" Sansetsu Mikina, one of the girls in Sakura's group of friends asked, with one brow raised and a grimace of disbelief. She lowered her voice to imitate that of the man that had just fled their spot behind the column at the front of her house.

"Hey girls, I have a math problem... and I was wondering if you could solve it... If I add you guys and me, minus the clothes and we divide all the legs... what do we get?" Mikina and Sakura said at the same time, barely managing to finish before dissolving into laughter.

"And then Ino was all calm and, 'I have a better question for you... How fast do you think my heels can find the square root of your manhood?'" Sakura continued. "How does your brain come up with that junk so fast, Ino?" the pinkette giggled, taking another sip of her drink. It was Mikina's birthday, and the girl had decided to have 'a couple people over'. Then those 'couple people' had told a bajillion more, and the brunette's house was now crammed with people, seventy percent of which she had never met... including that douche from before.

"Sakura you can't be serious. Do you know how _long _I've been waiting to tell someone that? I tell ya, I've heard that dumb line so many times it's sickening, and then when I finally decided upon that comeback, _no one _gave me the math line anymore!" Ino said, a cute pout on her lips. "The Universe was plotting against me," the blonde continued before having another drink.

"I _HATE _when that happens!" Kimirou Akane squealed. "Like the time I decided that the next time I saw Naruto, I would... say... Sakura... did you bring him?" Akane asked, one perfectly shaped brow arching. Sakura blinked at her.

"No...Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean he is attached to my hip, you know, besides, he had a thing," Sakura said blandly, taking another sip of her drink. It was fruity and alcoholic and therefore perfect, since it would, hopefully, make her forget the whole 'Sleeping on Uchiha-sama's Shoulder' incident... which Ino had affectionately dubbed the SUS Incident. Sakura had no affections for it whatsoever, because when she had awakened and apologised, profusely might she add, her stoic boss had only given his signature grunt and looked away.

Sakura had felt like an utter idiot.

Hence the alcohol.

Besides, it tasted nice.

"Riighhht..." Akane said, nodding and smiling but clearly not believing Sakura. "Tell me, how do you manage being 'best friends' with the Hokage's kid... who just _happens _to play enough sports that he can _model part time?_ Not to mention he's so friendly and approachable and..." Akane sighed, before glaring at Sakura playfully... or not so playfully? _"HOW DO YOU DO IT?" _

Sakura blinked at her.

"Uh... I don't know. It's not like I don't know that he is _beyond_ hot, it's just... I don't see him that way...? Ugh... I met him in college. He was another early one like me. Quit high school to get into sports, but needed to get his grades up so he could play on the college team. Some idiot professor - Professor Hatake... you may have heard of him - tells Naruto's parents that _I'm _the best person to tutor him, and that I can cover all the subjects he needs, and so Minato-san refused to back down no matter what I told him."

Sakura told them more of her background with Naruto, Minato and Kushina, who were capital people, by the way. They were just as sweet, outgoing and caring as their son, and it was no wonder thaty the young Uzumaki had been Hokage for so long... and also why Hi no Kuni had the lowest unemployment rates in the world... and why health care was so good in Konoha... and why the Uzumaki won every election in a landslide victory. He wasn't perfect, but he was universally loved... well... loved by a very _large _majority, and his son was following right in his footsteps.

Naruto was, for the better part of the word, dense, but he had such a drive to learn that he made up for it. He was also a very good listener, which Ino supposed was what had made Naruto slide to the friend zone for her and Sakura... because ordinarily, guys didn't really want to listen to the problems of girls.

"So there you have it. How I met Naruto. How do I not see him that way? Hrm... I suppose I have a type. Which he is not. Even though his abs are my type... I sometimes catch myself staring at them... which he never ceases to tease me about..." Sakura muttered.

"Why couldn't they let _me _tutor him? I would teach him all the-"

"Mikina... shut up," Ino said. "I'm just as perverted as you are any day of the week, but this is my best friend you're talking about," the blonde continued flatly. Akane and Mikina giggled.

"Just so you know, in the spirit of full disclosure... He isn't _our _best friend, and he just so happens to be _our _type... so we _will _fantasize about him when you guys are gone..." Akane chuckled. Her eyes went dreamy. "Oh yes... we will..."

Mikina's eyes closed altogether.

Ino's eyes narrowed.

Sakura's eyes, however, went wide.

"Guys... what time is it?" she asked.

"Urm... Ino muttered, reaching for her phone. "Twenty minutes past eleven, why?" Her blonde brows pulled together in worry at Sakura's distressed moan.

"Sakura?" Akane asked, snapping out of her Naruto-induced haze. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I have to be at work at ten minutes to six in the morning. Oh my Kami, why didn't I set an alarm? What is wrong with me?" the pinkette cried. "Guys, especially you, Mikina, I am so sorry... I have to go like three hours ago... sorry..." Sakura moaned, scraping back her pink hair with a hand.

"Oh, can't you pull a late day, or just skip altogether?" Mikina begged.

"When you work for UC, you _don't _skip a day if you can help it," Sakura groaned. She leaned forward to whisper the monthly, biannual and end-of-year bonuses for a perfect attendance. The girls' eyes widened.

"Get out of here, now!" Mikina urged. "You had better treat me at the end of the year!" the brunette cackled.

"I will try, Miki!" Sakura sang. "Hope you had a good birthday, and I am gonna try to grab a few hours' sleep!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want another SUS Incident... or would we?" Ino called out mischievously as Sakura backed away. The pinkette's face reddened.

"Oh, SHUT UP, Ino-pig!" she yelled, brows pulling together.

"Make me, Forehead-girl...oh wait, you cant~! Because _you_ have to go sleep!" Ino sang out, laughing.

"I'll get you for that!" Sakura yelled as she trotted down the driveway, knowing that everyone knew that the threat was false. The threat of her reaching work late tomorrow, however, was all too true.

* * *

_Day 11 (Monday) _

_5:46 am_

Sakura jolted awake, her eyes darting back and forth as she tried to figure out what had woken her. She turned groggily in her sheets, instinctively wondering if it was her alarm, but before she had even turned around fully, she knew that it wasn't... because her alarm usually went continuously until she turned it off.

The clap of thunder that reverberated through the air had Sakura turning over much quicker than she would, due to sheer fright... and then the fright turned to absolute horror.

5:46...

5:46...

She'd woken up over a whole hour late. By now, she should have been on the highway heading in to Konoha City already. Scratch that. By now, she should have been four minutes away from the UC parking lot.

Sakura fled the comfort of her bed, tiredness fleeing in the space of desperation. She couldn't fall asleep on her boss's shoulder after an important meeting, and then turn up late _on a Monday! _Oh, she was so screwed! She hadn't even gone over the notes she'd summarized on Saturday morning to ensure that they were accurate, and she had no time to check either.

"Aaah, oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami," Sakura chanted as she literally ran into the shower, turned the cold spray on and began to hurriedly wash herself. She was in and out in three minutes and dried herself on the way back into her bedroom. Sakura reached for the first set of underwear she could find, dragged them on, and hurriedly pulled on a pair of black stockings.

"Hurry, Sakura, hurry," she murmured running to her cupboard while pulling the pantyhose over her hips and ass. Green eyes frantically scanned the clothes - since she'd forgotten to preselect her outfit like she usually did - and the pinkette grabbed a black skirt, a sheer black top and a tan and black jacket and literally flung them on.

She blindly shoved her feet into a pair of pumps, noticing only as she made her hasty exodus from her room that she hadn't put up her still-wet hair, and that her shoes were not her usual four-inch heeled pointed toe _black_ pumps, but a pair of _nude,_ _five-inch heeled _pointed toe pumps. As she sent a distressed glare at her heels, Sakura noticed that these stockings were _not _her general plain shiny black office nylons, but the ones Ino had given her a few weeks ago... with little embroidered dots going up the back of the leg.

Shit.

It was not to say that the outfit didn't look nice, because it did... it was just that Sakura had a rule. A rule which dictated that she dress nicely, but demurely, when going to work. She usually stuck to plain clothing that was suitable while remaining attractive. Although her stockings were attractive, when paired with the skirt that she realized too late was a _tad _shorter than she normally wore, they were straying a bit far from _'suitable'. _

And the real kicker?

_She had no time to change! _

"Oh, Kami, he is going to think I'm trying to... to do _something _I _really _should not be trying to do," Sakura moaned as she grabbed her purse and notebook from the foyer table and let herself out of the house.

She checked her phone.

5:53 am.

Shit.

She'd managed to get bathed and dressed in a record seven minutes, but even if she drove like a madwoman, she would still reach a minimum of ten minutes late.

Since it was _raining_.

Fine.

She would drive like a lunatic, then. She would drive like a deranged woman. She would put even _Naruto _to shame. Hopefully, Uchiha-sama would keep to his usual time and arrive at work at ten to fifteen minutes after six, so that if she was lucky, she would get there scant minutes before him.

Sakura clambered into her car, Koko, which had been fixed by now, and was driving out of the community before her car door was even locked. She turned on her windscreen wipers, praying to Kami that she wouldn't crash and die a horrible death on the way to work, and sunk the gas pedal to the floor.

As Sakura sped down the roadways, splashing the few people walking in this weather at this time of the morning, the pinkette called out distressed apologies. She overtook whatever cars were in her way, driving like she would if she was starring in an action movie, and narrowly missing several pedestrians and cyclists.

It didn't occur to Sakura until she had driven into the UC parking lot at 6:08 am... at a breakneck speed - since she took fifteen minutes to travel the distance that usually took her a half hour at a normal pace - that her contract did not require her to get to work until 6:30.

"Oh, fuck me!" Sakura screamed the uncharacteristic curse in utter frustration as she exited her car.

And who should open his car door at that exact moment?

Sakura's heart froze as the head of black hair emerged from the open car door.

"Ask nicely, Sakura-chan," the smooth voice of Uchiha Shisui said as he stood with a too-warm smile on his face.

Sakura could have died from relief... and a healthy dose of mortification. Still, she had to count her blessings. If it had been any of the other Uchiha...

"Tsk. You would even think to touch _her?_" a bitter voice said from the other end of the car.

**'Well, whaddaya know,' **Sakura's inner groaned. **'Of ****_course _****Dickface would have had to hear that!'**

"Good morning, Shisui-san, Uchiha-san," Sakura said as smoothly as she could. "Please, excuse my language. The most frustrating thing occurred, and I suppose my language filter was shaken loose," the pinkette apologized with a bow.

She gave the men a small smile and walked away, pausing only to bend so she could brush a wet leaf off her shoe, and not stopping to think of why neither man responded.

* * *

_6:17 am_

She was out to get him.

Itachi was almost positive that his assistant was trying to seduce him. Almost. He'd spent so much time over the weekend thinking about her sleeping on his shoulder, however, that he could not be a hundred percent sure that what he suspected was _actually_ the case.

Still, it explained why she wore such a provocative outfit this morning, Itachi mused as he watched his assistant walk ahead of him on the way to his office.

She had on a short, tan fitted jacket that hugged her small body and had black piping to line the tailored lines, giving the outfit a very streamlined look. Her skirt was a little shorter than she generally wore it, but not as short as the rabid secretaries on the lower floors. Her stockings... her stockings were black, but almost completely transparent except for the dots that made a line down the backs of her legs.

He subtly eyed the sway of her hips as she moved, but was conscious that even though he was just now noticing it, she had always walked that way. Then his eyes trailed downwards to the way her skirt hugged her rear and hips, and then to that eye-catching trail of black dots marching down the backs of her legs. It was as if he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"I put the notes of last week's meeting with Chiyo-san on your desk," she was saying, her hair - which she'd worn down today - fluttering a little from the breeze generated by her swift walk.

It looked lovely.

It was curlier than he'd thought it would be, damp like still wet from a shower, and brushed her shoulders and collarbones.

And he wanted to touch it.

Again. He'd touched it before, on the plane, but he wanted to do it again.

Itachi frowned. She was out to get him. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or flattered or relieved or... or anything. Women had tried to get his attention for as long as he'd known himself, but she was the first one that he didn't think he'd mind getting to know...

She was intelligent, intuitive, respectful, capable... and the list would go on, if he would let it. He rose the mug of coffee that she'd given him to lips and took a sip of the hot, sweet beverage. She was his assistant. Therefore, this was inappropriate.

"I made sure to type out a summary on Saturday, since I... was exhausted on Friday evening and was unable to. Once again, I apologize for that," she said, heat brushing her cheeks.

_Was _she out to get him? Her apology seemed sincere... so it seemed more likely that she was not actively attempting to seduce him. Itachi's brows tugged together, but he forced them to stay apart. Forced his face to remain expressionless. Forced the uncharacteristic disappointment away. She suddenly stopped walking and spun to face him.

"Uchiha-sama, I am sorry. I did not mean to wear this outfit at all today, as I know it is not suitable, but my alarm refused to go off for some reason this morning, and I was late, and-"

"_Sakura," _Itachi interrupted, both their eyes widening when they realized what he said. He'd called her by her first name. To her face. After only two weeks of knowing her. It was unacceptable.

"Sakura-san, it is alright," Itachi said, moving past her as he spoke. He realized that he probably should have called her 'Haruno-san' like he usually did, but he'd just called her 'Sakura' so he didn't see the point.

Besides, Shisui called her Sakura-chan, and 'Gorgeous', so why couldn't he?

And she hadn't worn that outfit for him.

It had been a mistake. She had been rushing.

And that annoyed him, for some reason.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama," she said, resuming her pace behind him. "Still, I think it would be wise to bring it to your notice that my friend is bringing over a more suitable outfit and should get here by eight in the morning. This won't happen again," Sakura continued, sounding as if she was terribly embarrassed.

Itachi's brows pulled together.

She was not out to get him, after all. It was a good thing he hadn't acted on his suspicions.

It was a very good thing.

Itachi opened the door to his office with a little more energy than was required and stalked inside. Sakura moved around him and went to the papers that were laid out in small, orderly stacks on his desk. When she bent over the desk to sort through the papers, Itachi stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Oh, good morning, Uchiha-sam-_oh Kami,"_ Iruga breathed as he too entered the office and was quickly rendered incapable of movement.

Yes. Sakura, by leaning forward, caused her jacket to ride up, and her skirt to... well, stay down... and in the resulting space between the two... there were thick black lines...

Strings.

Forming a distinctive 'Y' shape.

And Itachi couldn't look away.

Then she stood, turned, and gave Iruga a blinding smile.

"Oh, Hashimoto-san! Good morning!"

Good morning indeed.

* * *

_Day 12 (Tuesday)_

_6:38 am_

Itachi was having a problem.

Sakura was back to her normal composed, updo-wearing, suitably-dressed, polite self, and he was not satisfied. At all. He took his coffee from her outstretched hand and gave her a polite nod.

"Sakura-san," he said, only saying her name in greeting, to which she gave a quick bow.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," she replied. He wanted to find out what was so horrible about her outfit the day before, while at the same time he was thankful that she didn't wear something similar today, because her presence had been taxing on his concentration.

But he wanted to ask. He wouldn't, but he wanted to.

"Good morning, Gorgeous," came the smooth voice of his cousin from behind him. He and Sakura both turned their attention to Shisui.

"Shisui-san," Sakura said, her smile widening. "Good morning."

"Alas," Shisui said, moving closer. "This morning is not nearly as good as yesterday was." Sakura's eyes widened in worry at his words and tone.

"If you don't mind my asking, Shisui-san, is something the matter?" Shisui sighed at her question and blinked dark eyes at her.

"Your outfit. I liked the one from yesterday... but you aren't concerned with my happiness _at all, _are you?" Shisui said, his voice mildly flirtatious. Itachi frowned as Sakura blushed. It had been so easy for Shisui to address the very topic that had been on his mind... but it would have been unprofessional of _him _to raise it.

"Th-Thank you for the compliment, Shisui-san, but that outfit was not at all suitable," she said after clearing her throat and looking slightly askance.

Had she been dressing up for Shisui? His cousin had been more friendly with her than he was with the other women that worked at the company... It would bear further consideration.

"I think that is what I liked about it the most," Shisui growled playfully.

"What is on the agenda today, Sakura-san?" Itachi asked, speaking before Sakura could answer.

"_Sakura-san?_ When did that happen?" Shisui teased. Itachi cut him a sharp glare, which had Shisui folding his lips to hide his amusement. "I'll just depart now..." his cousin said, hiding a dubious cough behind his fist and gliding off to his office.

Itachi turned his attention back to Sakura, who was scrolling down in the calendar section of her tablet.

"According to this, we have to attend a meeting at Karakura Manufacturers in three hours' time to go over the plans for the stainless steel sheets that they're supposed to manufacture for us until the Sarutobi signs over the contracts for Sarutobi Steel. Yakitashi Amurame from Research and Development is supposed to meet us there... and then we have to head over to Mamusa Trading. Those should be pretty long meetings, so when we get back we just have to … finalize the plans for the stage show Uchiha Conglomerates is supposed to be sponsoring," Sakura said.

"Have you already received the price listings from Uchiha Glass? We need to get an initial quotation to Chiyo-san," Itachi said, moving off in the direction of his office.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Sakura peeked around the door to Uchiha-sama's office and heard his voice speaking in low tones. He looked up from the paper he was examining and waved Sakura into the office with a single flick of his wrist.

She slid in quietly and made her way to his desk.

"One moment," Uchiha-sama said, muting his bluetooth and looking up at Sakura. He raised a brow.

"We have to leave in twenty minutes if we want to reach to Karakura Aluminium on time. Yakitashi-san is already there going over the design of the alloy with the Karakura team." Uchiha-sama's gaze slid from Sakura's, to his watch, and to the paper on his desk.

"This call is nowhere close to finished..." he sighed, pressing the heel of his thumb to the side of his nose.

"I could go now, if you like. I'll be able to take notes on the negotiations and fill you in on the important parts when you are able to get there," Sakura offered. "If I go now, I should get there fifteen to twenty minutes before the meeting is supposed to start, and possibly take part in the discussion with Yakitashi-san and the Karakura production team," she added. Uchiha-sama paused, blinked at her and then gave her one nod.

"Do that. You will leave now?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I just have to pick up my purse and the files. Would you like summarized points, a recording, or both?" Sakura asked, pausing on her way to the door.

"...Both would be satisfactory," he murmured before resuming his call. "Sorry for the delay... Yes, I think that Shunshin Delivery would be the better option, because..."

Sakura left Uchiha-sama's office, stalking to her own to grab her bag, tablet and car keys. She passed a smiling Hashimoto-san in the hallway on her way to the elevators and nodded a greeting to him. On the way down to the first floor, Sakura mentally prepared herself for the meeting with Yakitashi and the Karakura people. Yakitashi was one of those men that loved to talk... ad nauseam. It was irritating.

But she would have to be polite.

She would have to be patient.

She would have to get through this with a stellar record.

Sakura started up her car, drilling herself mentally and running over her rules. She pulled out of the parking lot, giving the security guard a grin and a wave as she left. The usually surly man returned her motion of acknowledgement and let her pass.

Sakura took roughly ten minutes to get to Karakura, and did not bother to stop at the Reception area.

"Haruno Sakura, Executive Assistant to Uchiha Itachi of Uchiha Conglomerates," was all she needed to say before she was informed that she was expected, and let through. She made her way up the elevator, which was empty, and pulled her tablet from her bag as it neared the floor that housed the boardroom.

Voices from the other side of the boardroom door caught her attention, the furtive tones having her silence her footsteps out of instinct.

"... they won't be here for another twenty minutes to a half hour. Do you think I am an idiot? I made sure to put this meeting when he would have the call from Iwa," came a very familiar voice. Yakitashi-san.

"Still, it can't hurt to be careful. Call and find out where they are," another voice said. Sakura's eyes widened and she kicked off her heels and ran, slipping behind a column and turning her phone on silent. Sure enough, it rang only seconds later.

"Thank you for calling Uchiha Itachi's Office, Haruno Sakura speaking," she answered as chirpily as she could without being too loud.

"Ah, Haruno-san," Yakitashi said into the phone. "I was just calling to find out if you were on your way yet," he continued.

"Uh... no," Sakura lied, "The call will go on for a while longer. Is if possible for us to postpone the meeting for a half hour?" she asked, wanting to settle that niggling feeling in her gut that something wasn't right... and hoping that Uchiha-sama would come within the extended time.

"That will definitely not be a problem," Yakitashi said, and Sakura could hear the fake smile over the phone.

"Thank you very much for your understanding," Sakura said politely. "We will see you in a while, then," she finished. They said their goodbyes and ended the call. Sakura tiptoed back to the boardroom door, keeping her ears peeled. She found the voice recording app on her tablet, and switched it on.

"...and close the door, Mitsurashi. We can't afford for any of this to get out. Everything rests on this damn contract and I'll be damned if I fail to cover my tracks this time..." the second voice said. To Sakura's surprise, Yakitashi answered the man.

"Alright, alright. No one is on the whole floor anyway, and the Uchiha people won't be here for another forty-five minutes anyway. They postponed the meeting," Yakitashi, or should it be Mitsurashi, said before closing the door with a thud. Sakura chewed her lip.

The voices in the room were too muffled for her to hear distinctly, but she needed to find a way to get a decent recording.

"Come on, come on, Sakura, think..." Sakura muttered under her breath, looking around in hopes of finding something that could give her a way to get a fair recording of what was being said inside the room. The boardroom door was directly across from the elevator, which had a potted plant on either side of its silver doors. To the left of the potted plant was a waiting area of sorts with a water dispenser, several vending machines and some sofas for comfortable waiting.

Her eyes flickered down to the floor... which was covered by a carpet. Still, there was enough space between the bottom of the door and the carpet for something too small to slide through. Something very small.

The edge of her tablet was too wide but... but not the thin edge of her bluetooth that house the receiver. Now, hopefully she remembered how they taught her to use the appliance correctly in the Tech class she'd taken. Good assistants were supposed to be computer savvy, at least enough to manage a situation.

Sakura plucked her bluetooth from her ear, made sure that the receiver was on, and then picked up the connection from her tablet. Then her mind went blank.

_'How the hell do I set this thing to record?' _she muttered. _'Damn it. Think, Sakura, think.' _Sakura took a deep, but hasty breath and began scrolling through the options on the tablet. Then she found the communications section on the tablet... apparently her tablet could send and receive calls, similar to a Skype connection. So if she called someone off the bluetooth, it stood to reason that she could speak through the bluetooth device that she usually lodged in her ear.

Sakura made a call to her landline, and, while it was ringing, she scrolled through the available options. There was nothing there to help. But Sakura refused to give up. She pulled up the browser on her tablet and hurriedly typed in a query.

_call recording apps_

When the list of available downloadable options surfaced, Sakura smirked, and chose the one that appealed to her the most, which was provided by the popular social provider called Takamaru Messaging. The app allowed for the recording of ingoing and outgoing calls, and its recording feature could be saved in a simple mp3 format after the call was ended.

Sakura downloaded it on both her tablet and on her smartphone.

**'Obviously, we didn't graduate in the top three for nothing,'** Sakura's inner crowed as Sakura watched the apps download, swiftly due to the high speed internet connection at the Karakura building.

Sakura made a call from her tablet to her personal mobile phone, which was on silent since she was on company time. She answered the call, and let the line stay open, then selected 'Record Call' in the options on both devices. This way, if something happened to one device, she would have it on both.

Bending slightly, Sakura slid the very tip of the bluetooth microphone under the permanently locked boardroom door, and then moved away to sit on one of the sofas close by and raised her mobile to her ear so that she could hear what her bluetooth earpiece was picking up across the room.

_"... but I am telling you that they won't suspect. As long as we scatter the inside of the shipment with the actual alloy they asked for, we have a good chance of them testing the right one," _Mitsurashi was saying.

_"They will know by looking. The AL-6XN alloy has a distinctive sheen because of the chromium and molybdenum, as you would know if you knew anything about stainless steel. Which you are proving that you don't," _the other man said derisively. _"I still think we should cut the chromium content of the chromium by four percent, and the molybdenum by two and a half percent. At least the entire batch would look uniformed, and we can cut down the expense enough to cover the deficit," _he continued.

_"Fine, Mamuko Fine," _Mitsurashi sulked. _"But what about the nitrogen? Will you cut that too?"_

_"Yes, you imbecile," _Mamuko snarled. _"We can always make up for the deficit with iron, as we had planned. So we are going to tell them that we are using the perfectly balanced alloy, and charge them as such, but make it only slightly below the minimum content. That way it's only if there is a situation that's close to the AL-6XN limits that they will notice much."_

Sakura frowned. The dirty bastards were planning to rip off Uchiha Conglomerates with an ill made alloy that could potentially cause a lot of damage to people using it, and to the UC itself, should the affected consumers sue.

It was a good thing she had arrived early, because they were not even trying to use some sort of intellectual jargon to cover their plan. They were simply going to go with the normal specifications and charge as normal, while providing a sub-par alloy. Sakura didn't know much, if anything, about stainless steel alloys apart from what she'd read in the folder on the contract, but what she heard was enough to come to a conclusion. She had to find a way to dissuade Uchiha-sama from purchasing from Karakura without letting on that she was aware of what really was going on. _That _she could reveal to Uchiha-sama later, and have him do what he would with the information.

_"Whatever. We just can't let anyone know about this. I've already decided that I'm not even going to use the Karakura production department for this, because I can't have any record of it. I'll find a way to hide the trail on my side. You just do the job I sent you to the Uchiha Conglomerates to do," _Mamuko continued, and then the two men began speaking about what they would say during the meeting with Uchiha-sama.

* * *

Itachi strode out of the elevator, to see Sakura sitting on a sofa with a phone to her ear. The sight gave him pause.

Wasn't she supposed to be in the meeting, conversing with the Karakura representative and Yakitashi-san? He strode over her. She looked up, her eyes widened and she stood, leaning close enough to him that he could smell her perfume.

"Uchiha-sama," she whispered. "I do not think that this contract should be signed. I do not think that the deal in beneficial in the least," Sakura said, blinking solemn green eyes up at him. Itachi had no reason not to trust her. But it was his duty to know her reasoning.

"For what reason must I do this?" Itachi asked, becoming serious immediately.

"I overheard them speaking..." she said, waving her phone and putting it closer to his ear. Sure enough, Itachi could make out the sounds of Yakitashi and another man conversing at length over what strategies they would use to convince him to sign.

"They are planning to present us with an inferior alloy, while charging for the originally agreed component mix," she said, her expression perfectly serious.

Itachi believed her.

"We are already half hour late. Let us go in," Itachi said, concealing his anger as best he could and stalked in the direction of the boardroom door.

"Wait, sir," Sakura called out softly before running ahead of him and bending by the door. Itachi watched, surprised and impressed, when she slid her bluetooth earpiece from under the door and slipped it back into her ear.

He had to hand it to his assistant. If what she said was correct, she had possibly saved the UC millions of dollars in lawsuits and wasted investments.

He would resolve this.

* * *

_Day 13 (Wednesday)_

_6:02 am_

Sakura stepped out of the elevator, Uchiha-sama's coffee and muffin in hand, but then stopped short.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama, Fugaku-sama, Shisui-san, Uchiha-san, Madara-sama," Sakura said with a low bow. They chorused a greeting, then Fugaku-sama and Madara-sama stepped forward, faces serious.

"Sakura-san," Fugaku said. "Itachi informed us of your actions from yesterday."

"The repercussions that would have resulted had you arrived later than you did, when calculated, could have been astounding," Madara-sama informed her with a grim expression on his face.

"Sakura-san," Itachi said smoothly. "We thank you."

And then surprise of all surprises, all the Uchiha men before her bent at the waist before her.

Sakura blinked.

"Gentlemen, please," she said with a smile. "I was only doing my job. It is an honor to be able to offer some help," she said.

"Sakura," Uchiha-san said, his usually hostile gaze much more subdued than was usual, and there was a hint of respect in them that hadn't been there before. "Come to my office so that we may discuss remuneration." Sakura's eyes widened, her gaze darting to Uchiha-sama's.

"Uchiha-sama... surely you are not thinking to... to _pay _me extra for just doing my job-"

"Sakura-chan... Gorgeous Sakura-chan... of course we would reward you for your loyalty. For this, we are giving you the next two days off. Take a long weekend," Shisui-san said, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And Sakura-san..." Uchiha-sama said slowly, approaching her and taking the coffee from her hand.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?" Sakura asked, green eyes wide.

"It seems I can trust you. Please, refer to me as Itachi-san."

* * *

_Day 14 (Thursday)_

_11:45 am_

Itachi was going insane.

How was it that after only two weeks of being her employer, he had become so dependent on Sakura-san? From the moment she left at midday the day before, he had been distracted, unsettled, and nothing had been satisfactory.

Because of her absence, the true weight of his workload was settling about his shoulders and Itachi was conscious that he would never finish it all on his own.

He wanted her back. Now.

There was so much paperwork, which he could do if the phones would stop ringing every minute. He had no one to organize the daily influx of paperwork into thematic order according to importance, so he had to sift through them himself, which was both tedious and time consuming.

And there was no coffee.

Or muffins.

And damn Iruga, but the man kept appearing with beverages and snacks which his assistant had happily delivered for him.

Itachi decided that on Monday, he would inform Sakura of this... this developing competition, to ensure that Iruga did not pull forward any more than he did. Itachi knew this petty competition was juvenile, but it _did _relieve some of his stress. Besides, he couldn't lose to the Human Resources Manager, now could he?

* * *

_Day 15 ( Friday)_

_4:12 am_

Sakura was awake.

And she was bored.

The pinkette tossed and turned in her bed, willing the restelessness away. Okay, so the _wanted _to go to work. What was so wrong with that?

There was nothing wrong with that!

**'SHANNARO! Dare to be different! Let us sneak into work! We have to get there early if we want to escape notice!'**Inner Sakura cheered. Sakura leapt from the bed, a grin on her face, and hurried to the shower.

She would go to work and slip in as soon as the doors opened. Maybe she could pay off the janitor and the gateman with some of the money she'd gotten from the Uchiha on Wednesday, and ask that they keep her presence a secret.

Then, she could sneak up to Uchiha-sama's... _Itachi-san's _office, find his paperwork and organize them, reroute her calls to her mobile phone for the day, finish all Uchiha-sama's... _Itachi-san's _filing, and organize his desk. Then she would take her call sheet and her paperwork... and her laptop... to the largely unused breakroom, and do her calls, reminders, paperwork and company emails from there.

He wouldn't even have to notice she was there.

With this in mind, Sakura hurriedly showered, dressed and drove quickly to the UC building.

Hakumo, the security guard at the gate, stopped her.

"Sakura-san... I was told that you aren't supposed to get in the building until Monday," he said with a grin. "It's all over the company what you did!" Sakura groaned.

"Hakumo-kun... please let me in? I'm going crazy at home. C'mon," she pleaded. "I've got a little something for you if you do..." she said suggestively, waving around a little roll of bills. Hakumo's face fell.

"I didn't think you would assume me the type to take bribes, Sakura-san," the security said, backing away from the car.

"No! Hakumo-kun, wait!" Sakura cried. "I know you wouldn't take bribes from anyone... but a bribe from me... Please? I'll owe you one!" She gave him a winning smile, and the man hesitated.

"If they find out I let you in..." he muttered.

"The won't! I'll tell them that I went through the back, or something," Sakura said, begging him with her eyes.

"... Alright, fine," Hakumo said, opening the gate. "But I'm not taking your money."

He let her in.

* * *

_5:18 am_

There had been too much work. If he had left it all, it would have plagued him to no end.

So he'd stayed overnight.

Itachi knew it was futile, to sit there and work constantly when he knew that the flow of work would never stop and he would never catch up on his own, because it was simply too much.

He needed Sakura.

If he had her alone, he could get all this done in a week's time.

Several times over the course of the previous day, Itachi had debated calling her. There were some things that she handled better than he did. For example, a lot of the male clients and business representatives much preferred to hear her beautiful, feminine voice at the other end of the line rather than his masculine one.

It was understandable.

Several of them had gone so far as to ask for her, and a few more presumptuous ones had gone even further by demanding to know if he'd fired the lovely Cherry Blossom, and why. To which he had spent explaining that she was on paid leave as a reward for something exceptional that she had done.

Except he wanted her here.

The door to his office slowly opened, and Itachi looked up from the mess of papers on his desk to see a very familiar head of pink hair slide into his periphery.

She was here?

She was not supposed to be here!

"Sakura-san," he said, eliciting a squeak of surprise from his assistant. "What are you doing here."

And then she said something he realized he'd wanted to hear from her, without even realizing it, but for a different reason than what she had given him.

"I just could not stay away any longer, Uchih- _Itachi-san_. There is so much work to do, and it will be too much to handle if I leave it for Monday..." she explained.

"Neither my father nor Shisui will be pleased that you came in today," Itachi said, purposefully leaving himself out of that, because he was _very _pleased that she 'could not stay away'.

"We... we don't have to tell them..." Sakura said hopefully, and Itachi gave her the smallest of smiles.

"No. We do not have to inform them. You, however, will be confined to my office to avoid detection," he returned. Sakura walked eagerly into his office after shutting the door behind herself. She walked around his desk to his side and rested her bag on the floor.

"This looks like a good spot, ne, Itachi-san?" she asked, a slightly mischievous glint in her eye.

"Itachi eyed the spot that she insinuated that she would stay. It was right beside his chair, and if she sat, her head would be at about the height of his waist when he was seated.

"It is satisfactory, yes," he replied, hiding a smile.

"Well then, sir. I had better go and get your coffee. You look as if you have been here a while, so I may get two...?" she said with a smile, allowing her sentence to end more like a question should he desire something different.

"That would be most pleasant, thank you," Itachi replied. Sakura gave a nod before walking off. They would be alone in the office for a good half hour before anyone else really came up onto this floor.

It would be most pleasant, Itachi thought.

* * *

Sakura had never dreamed that Uchiha- _Itachi-san _would have been there when she arrived. Luckily for her, he'd needed her. He hadn't even had to say it, but she had felt it. There had been something in the way he'd looked at her. Something about the way he'd almost smiled. Something about his tone when he'd responded to her.

He'd been happy to see her.

Sakura hurriedly made his coffee, and something told her to taste it.

…

How did he survive on this? Sakura knew she could make much better coffee than this, but he seemed to like this. She only needed a reason to show him her coffee-making skills. All she needed was the go ahead to get the specific ingredients.

Finding a tray near to the coffee-maker, Sakura put the two cups of coffee on the top along with a few muffins, and made her way back to Itachi-san's office.

It was getting easier to refer to him in her head as Itachi-san.

Sakura opened his door with a hand, using her back to keep it open as she edged into the office with the tray and then made her way to his desk.

"Here, take a break, Itachi-san, and let me go ahead and start organizing these files. Some of these can be sent down to the other departments," Sakura offered, handing him a cup of the fragrant beverage and resting the tray on the top of the small table beside his desk. As he leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee, Sakura busied herself sifting through and sorting all the papers on his desk.

All the while, she could feel his dark eyes on her, but forced herself not to look up. He was staring. She had no idea why, but she wasn't going to ask. It was obvious that he wanted to say something, or ask something, but Sakura wasn't going to initiate conversation. If he really wanted to say something, he would ask it of his own volition.

"How do you know Sautobi Asuma's son and daugher-in-law?" Itachi-san asked after a moment. Ah, so that was what he wanted.

"Well, Kurenai-san was my sensei in college. We ended up sharing a lot of notes, since I got through to Uzumaki Naruto better than she did - I had to tutor him you see - and so we became friends. She married Asuma-san after a year or two of us knowing each other, but I never really spoke to her much about her family on her husband's side." She laughed.

"He was more the type to relax outside with a smoke when I was around while he played Shogi with another of my friends, Nara Shikamaru," Sakura continued.

"From the intelligence company?"

"Yes, those Nara. Shikamaru is currently doing the exams to become a military tactician, so he works pretty closely with the Hokage... who is my best friend's father. Don't ask me how I have managed to become affiliated with so many prominent clans here, because I honestly have no idea," Sakura continued.

"Why choose to work here, then, if you have so many options open to you?" Itachi-san asked. "Your Curriculum Vitae said that you worked with the Hyuuga before this?" he continued before taking a bite of his muffin. Sakura blinked before responding.

"I find it best not to work for... friends. They tend not to understand the need for... professionalism," she said quietly, his words hitting close to a sore she was not willing to have revealed.

Neji.

"Besides," she continued. "I have been trading up for years now, Uchiha-sama. Uchiha Conglomerates was simply the next step."

* * *

She'd called him Uchiha-sama again.

This displeased Itachi more than it should have. And what was this about trading up? Would she leave Uchiha Conglomerates for a bigger company?

The thought was unsettling.

He had no intention of being without her in the future. No other assistant that he'd had was as... satisfactory as she was.

"I told you to call me Itachi-san," he reminded her, eyeing the stacks of paper on his desk before leveling his gaze on her. She turned her face away.

"I am sorry, Itachi-san. I will try to remember."

He didn't want her to have to try.

And Kami help him, but he wanted to change that.

* * *

**Yosh! Between typing, life and research this took me so freaking long to get done! Just to clear up something before you guys review, Itachi is NOT in love. So please don't think that this is moving faster than it is. He hovering around the glorious state lines of Attraction, while being fully impressed with Sakura's awesomeness. **

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Unbetad because I am so sick I can hardly see, and after this I am gonna slide from my chair and into bed. (=_=)**


	4. Read Your Boss

**(0_0) You guys have ****_NO _****idea how much I love you. The support for this story has surpassed excellent in my view! Y'all are so incredible, I kept checking my update schedule in anticipation of ****_writing _****this! I figure, if all goes according to plan, I can have the AIA chapters updated once a week on the weekends, unless the chapter has to be split, then you may have more than one update within a week! Wish me luck!**

**This is dedicated to all who wished me good health! I am better now, thank you guys!**

**Also, thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes last chappie. I fixed em.**

* * *

**Rule 3: Read Your Boss**

* * *

_Every good assistant must be able to communicate verbally and nonverbally with her boss. It is the responsibility of an indispensable assistant to read between the lines, understand her boss, and act accordingly._

* * *

_Day 16 (Monday)_

_10:17 am_

Discomfort.

It stemmed mostly from his back and was getting ridiculously painful. He could not figure out just what he had done to cause his back to erupt into such pain. It was a mixture of different types of pain, too; some parts having a stabbing sensation which sent a sharp ache shooting to the base of his spine while other parts feeling like his vertebrae were out of place.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he listened to a complaint from one of the most rabid secretaries from one of the floors below. The pain in his back surged, making it extremely hard for him to concentrate, not to mention the fact that what Mitarashi Sakiko was talking about seemed like a major waste of his time. His already non-existent patience was already wearing thin because of the way Sakiko was looking at him... as if he was... something she _literally _wanted to sink her teeth into.

Sakura would never look at him that way.

"... and the airconditioning is way too cold, since..." the secretary continued, her gaze raking hungrily over Itachi's figure... enough to make his skin crawl a bit. He already knew the reason she thought the offices were too cold, and stairs were too long, and the guys from Accounting spent too much time at her desk. As she continued her long string of ridiculous complaints, Itachi shifted again, brows twitching slightly as he tried to find a comfortable position on his chair.

Itachi slid a glance in Sakura's direction. His pink haired assistant was dressed almost the complete opposite to this secretarial... fangirl. While the secretary, Sakiko, wore a tight white button down with an unacceptably low V neck, an equally tight black skirt that could only be described as 'miniature', no stockings and black platforms, Sakura managed to look both acceptable and completely _distracting_.

Sakura, as his eyes took in appreciatively, was wearing a loose, long sleeved black top - which she wore tucked into fitted high-waisted pants - with a large floppy bow at the neck. This she paired with shiny black pointed-toe pumps.

She seemed to be on his thoughts the moment that his brain took a moment's reprieve from matters of work, and that made resting very difficult. If it were only while he was resting, it would not be a terrible problem, but this was the first day of the fourth week of her working for him, and already he would space out in the middle of reading a report and end up thinking about her head resting on his shoulder, or the incident a week ago when she had bent over his desk, or the infernal stockings with the dots down the back...

And Sakiko was still speaking.

Now the pain from his back was spreading to his head, or was that from Sakiko's highly annoying voice? Itachi pressed two fingertips to his left temple and ground his teeth together.

The clearing of Sakura's throat snapped him back to attention, and Itachi looked up to see that his secretary had stepped in front of his desk, physically blocking Sakiko from him.

"Ah, Sakiko-san. There is a very simple, very easy solution to your many problems," Sakura was saying. Oh... her voice seemed so smooth and soothing by comparison. Itachi gave an almost audible sigh of relief as his assistant took over.

"Really now?" Sakiko snapped, obviously displeased.

"Really," Sakura clarified, resting a hand gently on Sakiko's shoulder. "You see," she continued, steering the woman away from Itachi's desk and towards his office door. "All you _really _need is a _slight _wardrobe change. A little more material on either end and some stockings would solve the most of your problems. And, simply bring a pair of gorgeous flats to wear on the stairs," the pinkette reasoned, opening the door and showing Sakiko the way out.

"Well, have a lovely day, Sakiko-san," Sakura said with a smile. "Uchiha-sama now has to prepare for a very important meeting, so thank you for being _so_ very understanding and giving him some space."

Itachi hid a smile... well, it probably would not have come to fruition anyway, since a stab of pain shot up his back and into his shoulder.

Damn.

* * *

Sakura closed the door firmly behind Sakiko and gave a short sigh. Wow. Talk about annoying. If Uchiha-sama's slight shifting and repeated bouts of distraction were any indication, Sakiko had annoyed him immensely as well. She turned to the man, who was looking out the very large windows of his office with a slightly pinched expression on his face.

He had not said a word the entire time in Sakiko's presence, and Sakura was beginning to wonder if she had overstepped her boundaries. It was hard, with a boss like Uchiha-sama, to know what was the right thing to do, since he rarely showed any signs of emotion, or even said anything that wasn't absolutely necessary.

"...Excuse me, Uchiha-sama," Sakura said, watching his shoulders stiffen almost imperceptibly. "...er, Itachi-san," she corrected. The shoulders relaxed slightly. "I hope I did not overstep any boundaries just now... it's just that her complaints felt like a waste of your time. I thought she could have taken this up with Human Resources rather than here..." Uchiha-sama did not respond for a moment, and then he turned to her, eyes hard and dark.

"How did she get in here? Are you not in charge of my appointments? Did she submit a summary of the complaints to be brought before me?" he asked pointedly, and Sakura felt her heartbeat speed up in alarm. This was the first time he'd seemed so... _displeased _with her, and it scared her, because it was not even about what she'd _thought_ it would be about.

"She did submit a summary, Uchiha-sama, but it was not about what she spoke about when she got here," Sakura said in her defence, watching as his brows tugged together slightly at the centre. Oh, Kami she was in trouble, wasn't she? Her mind ran over what she had just said, and then she knew.

"Uchi- _Itachi-san, _I have been disrespecting you this entire time, haven't I? I am terribly sorry. For some reason, it seems difficult for me to refer to you as anything other than Uchiha-sama, even though Hashimoto-san and I are the only ones who do." When he did not respond, Sakura continued, watching him carefully.

"It is merely because I respect you so much, but I will try to call you what you asked me to call you..." she said, pink brows pulling together. He gave her an inscrutable look before turning away from her.

"What meeting was I to be preparing for? I failed to see it on the agenda." Sakura hid a smile.

"I only said that to get rid of her, Uchiha-... Itachi-san," Sakura said. "As far as I know, we only have reports to look into today, as more divisions sent in their budgets for review."

* * *

Hours with his neck bent as he pored over reports.

Oh joy.

Itachi's eyelids slid shut in annoyance and a sigh moved through his body.

"Itachi-san?" he heard Sakura say and felt her presence growing closer. He leaned his head to the side to indicate that he was listening. "If you don't mind, you can watch the proposed new advertisements for this quarter for Uchiha Motors, Uchiha Glass, Konoha Office Solutions and Uchiha Lumber before watching the slides with their brochures and flyers. In the meantime, I can go over the budgets and summarize them for you," she suggested.

Itachi turned to face her.

"...That would be acceptable," he said in response. She gave him a smile and a nod and then took several steps backwards so she could reach for the remote on the wall.

"I will just set up the projector, then," she said, pressing a button so that dark slides slid down over the windows, shrouding the office in darkness. A small beep in the darkness had the projector descending from the ceiling and shining its bright white light onto the screen.

Itachi found his eyes glued to his assistant, even in the darkness, and the light reflecting off the curves of her face made her look... beautiful.

"Okay... just to connect this..." she was muttering under her breath, selecting the appropriate folder and setting up the advertisements. "Okay, Itachi-san," she breathed as she came closer to him, her arm outstretched with the remote in her hands. "They are on a playlist, so you can just start them whenever you are ready."

"You may make use of my desk to review the reports," Itachi said, accepting the remote, and finding himself loathing the fact that their fingers only brushed for a millisecond, before moving and taking a seat in front of the projector screen. "The lamp should provide adequate lighting." She gave him a short nod and took a seat behind his desk.

And Itachi found his gaze trailing from the ads to her downturned face every so often.

* * *

_Day 17 (Tuesday)_

_1:12 pm_

"Itachi-san, how do you prefer to...?"

"Itachi-san, when do you find it most appropriate to...?"

"Excuse me, please, Itachi san, but I was wondering what you like seeing in...?

"Itachi-san, where is it that you like to...?

"Itachi-san, who is it that you prefer having to...?

That was pretty much how Itachi's day had gone so far. Yes, Sakura was asking questions.

A lot of them.

And she wrote down all his responses. She asked about almost everything, changing her tones so that he wouldn't get annoyed too quickly. Questions with the same interrogative words, she switched up, altering the sentence structure to avoid monotony. He answered each question as best he could, liking the way her green eyes were focused completely on him as he spoke.

Whenever he sent her to do something, she asked how he liked it done, made suggestions, and sometimes even went ahead and did them in a way she thought was more efficient. Usually, her instincts were spot on.

Like how she plated his takeout and found stainless-steel chopsticks rather than give it to him in the carton. And the way she told certain people that he was out of office when he wasn't but had no intention of speaking to them. He liked the way she arranged the papers on his desk and re-ordered the folders in his filing cabinet.

From the day before, Itachi noticed that she also seemed to be picking up on the things he didn't say. It was almost uncanny. It wasn't until Itachi was speaking to one of the more annoying men from Legal that he realized that Sakura had been watching him like a hawk. Then, later, when Iruga and he had been speaking about coffee - Iruga had claimed to be winning since he had the new type of cream in his, and Itachi had thought that he was really pulling behind - he noticed Sakura's intelligent green eyes flicking back and forth the two of them.

This morning, she had put flavored whipped cream in his coffee, and changed the grounds to some other, more exotic kind. And she'd brought him an utterly amazing muffin with some type of sweet cream in the centre. The look on Iruga's face that morning had been _priceless. _Then she'd handed him his reports in a sleek black folders with his name, position and the Uchiha insignia printed on the front. In front of Iruga.

And she'd acted like nothing was different.

Itachi had been very pleased. He was definitely pulling ahead of Iruga now.

The door to his office opened, letting in his pink haired assistant. She had her notebook in hand again, so Itachi was expecting more questions.

"Itachi-san," she said, not even hitching on his name. "There was a gentleman caller on line six, he said he knew you from your 'Akatsuki' days, and needed you to attend a reunion? I was not sure whether or not you wanted to talk to him, so I told him you were not in office at the moment. He said his name was Deidara...?"

* * *

Sakura watched as Itachi-san's middle finger drew closer to his palm. That was a new sign. She'd been diligently scouting out his tells, canvassing his body with her eyes as she spoke to him. They, his tells, were usually so minute, she barely caught them, and they never almost never manifested themselves on his face, but she already had several logged in her mind. Sakura had to keep in mind that it was only when his emotions bordered on 'incredible' that they even manifested at all.

When he was annoyed, such as the time Sakiko had been complaining the day before, his shoulders drew together, but only very slightly. When he was frustrated if something wasn't working out like he wanted, he would roll his right shoulder backwards in a small, sharp movement. His fingers curled into half fists when he was angry, and his whole face seemed to tighten without changing at all. When he was pleased by something, like when she had plated his lunch, his face relaxed, again without seeming to change at all. Sakura couldn't really explain it to anyone, but... but she had it logged in her head.

She was a bit anxious to know what this latest tell meant... this pulling in of his middle finger.

"What shall I do if he calls back, Itachi-san?" Sakura asked.

"I do not wish to speak to anyone that mentions the word Akatsuki," Itachi-san said, his lower lip seeming to draw inwards at the centre... almost as if... as if he was... _pouting? _

Inner Sakura promptly suffered cardiac arrest, while outer Sakura stifled a smile.

**'K-K-K-KAWAIIIII!' **Sakura's inner screamed, flailing and shooting backwards from the sheer power of her nosebleed. Seriously. Of all the tells Sakura had picked up, this one was by far her favorite. Her boss was a tall, stoic, commanding one, always in control of his emotions, always seeming to know the best route to take, so it definitely shocked Sakura to have the image of him _pouting _slapped against her mind's eye.

And it refused to leave.

She even shook her head physically to clear the thought, but... it stayed. And it was adorable and totally unprofessional.

"...May I ask why, Itachi-san?" Sakura found herself asking. When his dark gaze shot to hers, Sakura found herself hurrying to explain. "I mean, if I know the reason behind your aversion to the Akatsuki, then probably I will have an idea how to help you avoid them," she said quickly. If she were honest with herself, and she was, Sakura would know that the main reason she wanted to find out was to know what would make her boss _pout. _

There it was.

He was pouting again.

"That time was an embarrassment," he said smoothly, turning his gaze back to the papers on her desk. Sakura had a feeling, however, based on the way Deidara-san spoke, that not even the great Itachi would be able to evade his old friends. She would find out about her boss's embarrassment soon enough.

The pinkette gave her boss a small smile before slipping from the office.

* * *

Itachi was annoyed. Why did his old... he loathed to even call them this, but... his old _friends _have to pop back up in his life now? Itachi had put his Akatsuki club days far behind him, the memory of it an insufferable blotch on the tapestry of his life.

They were all overgrown _children _and Itachi still found it hard to believe that he'd actually been a part of the group. At least his best friend from those times, Hoshigaki Kisame, seemed to be making a name for himself in the sensible world of business.

Itachi was dreading the odious reunion. They held one every year, and so far, he'd only managed to escape three. It was always a competition there, and about mindless, childish, _ridiculous _things, but considering his nature... Itachi liked to win.

And every year, when he ended up going, he was the only one with no plus one. He had his company, of course, but no one wanted to talk balance sheets at a reunion, and they were all ridiculously rich, so money didn't faze them whatsoever. At least Itachi had his looks and his brain over them all. He was, as an Uchiha, admittedly the best looking and the smartest, but those were not satisfying enough prizes for Itachi.

Yes. Because of an annoying suggestion by an equally annoying Deidara, the Akatsuki gave out _prizes _for various things. Like who brought the most sexually appealing date. Or who wore the best outfit. Who had the most money - well, he always won that one with a large lead, but they would never amass the fortune he had, so it was a giveaway. There were lots more, but Itachi was far too mature for that sort of unnecessary drivel.

This year, he would avoid them at all costs.

* * *

_Day 18 (Wednesday)_

_6:12 am_

Itachi was certain that Sakura was trying to catch his attention.

There she was, outside the elevator doors, holding a steaming cup of deliciously fragrant coffee in one hand, a large, moist looking muffin in the other hand, and a batch of gilded folders under her arm, holding an animated conversation with Iruga and his assistant.

Well, the assistant was only standing there looking at her.

"...so you should definitely go for it, Iruga-san," she was saying.

"I'm not sure she likes me," Iruga replied. Itachi stepped from the elevator doors, quickening his pace slightly.

"I'm sure she will. You're a pretty easy guy to like Iruga-san. Oh, Itachi-san," she said, turning to face him with a smile on her face. "Good morning!" She handed him his coffee and muffin and then gave Iruga a small bow in parting.

"Ah, see you later, Sakura-san," Iruga said, giving Itachi's coffee and muffin a dark glare before sauntering off. Itachi almost chuckled.

"See you soon, Iruga-san," Sakura called before turning to Itachi with a smile. "Itachi-san, the Sarutobi are signing over Sarutobi Steel today! As you know, the Legal team estimates the legal transference process to be only about three weeks, so as of the month after the next, Sarutobi Steel will be in operation under the Uchiha umbrella," she said, her face and eyes animated.

"Hn..." Itachi grunted in response, the sound a bit longer than it usually was. "What else is on the agenda today?" he asked, taking a bite of the muffin. To his delight, it was the one with the sweet creamy thing in the centre. And it had cinnamon in it.

"Just one moment, Itachi-san... I just need to make certain of something. Do you like that type of muffin?" she asked, pink brows pulling together.

"Very much," Itachi replied without pause. Her entire face lit up at his response.

"Yosh! They are quite easy to make, but I just wanted to be certain before I went ahead and made another batch," she said turning and beginning the walk to his office. 'Well, on the agenda, we have two meetings; one is with Sasuke-san, and the other is with Hoshigaki Kisame, who is coming to Hi no Kuni with his family. We were attempting to set up a... Itachi-san?

Sakura had stopped walking and talking when she realized that Itachi had not moved an inch. No, he was still standing in the same spot, eyes fixed upon the incredibly delicious, _hot _muffin in his hands.

She had _made _this? Was there _anything _she could not do?

Itachi was certainly surprised that this muffin was... homemade.

"You made this?" he asked, hating himself for asking a question to which he already knew the answer, but he had to have that fact clarified.

"Well... yes, Uchiha-san. I couldn't find any muffins in the break-room that had the right texture, or sweetness, or main ingredients to your tastes so I..." her voice trailed off and Itachi watched as his little pink haired assistant began to grow flustered.

"Why? Why would you go to such lengths?" he found himself asking. Women made things for men they liked, did they not?

"...Ano... There is no reason for you to settle, Itachi-san," she said. "Or for me to settle for that matter. Why give you something that is mediocre when I have the time and abilities to get you something better? Besides," she said, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. "We simply cannot let Iruga-san and his hapless assistant win, now can we?"

Itachi felt a smile pull at the corners of his lips, and he let it happen just long enough for her to see, and be rewarded for her efforts.

"Are there more of these on the compound?" Itachi asked, lifting the muffin. He watched as Sakura's pink brows pulled together.

"I'm sorry to say that there isn't, Itachi-san. I generally only make one, since it would defeat the purpose if these were available to anyone else. Would you prefer that I bring more in the mornings?" she asked, notepad drawn and pen poised to write.

"That would be acceptable," Itachi said after a moment, lifting the muffin to his lips. "Now, please continue. You were saying something about the Hoshigaki?

"...Oh, yes. We are currently trying to have them partner with us and supply us with their seafood line - at a greatly reduced price - for the opening of the Sharingan Restaurant. So far, it is to provide mainly luxury gourmet seafood entrees, which the surveys and feasibility reports showed as favorites," Sakura said, her voice clear and precise as she gave him the data she must have pre-summarized.

"Very well. When is this meeting with my Otouto?" Itachi asked before putting the last bite of the delicious muffin into his mouth.

"That meeting should begin at eight, and we are to discuss the alterations to the Production Budget. The meeting with the Hoshigaki will be held right after lunch," Sakura said while opening the door to Itachi's office and holding it in that position with her back, allowing him to precede her.

"Very well," Itachi said in response, impressed by his already lit, cooled and organized office.

* * *

_12:19 pm_

**'YOSHAAA! Our hard work paid off, Shannaro!' **Inner Sakura screeched happily as Sakura replayed the image of Itachi-san's smile in her head. He, the ever implacable, stoic, emotionally stunted boss, had _smiled _at her... because she baked him a _muffin. _Okay, So Sakura knew that even if baking was _not _her forte whatsoever, that one muffin was her personal greatest baking achievement. Kushina-san had taken it upon herself to bake Sakura one such muffin after getting Naruto to pass one of his end-of-year examinations.

That muffin had changed Sakura's aversion to baking. Okay, so pretty much every other thing she tried to bake - apart from a simple bread - was a major fail, but she had practiced and practiced and studied making that muffin until she'd gotten it better than Kushina's. And now she could bake them for her boss, because he loved them.

She was slowly learning Uchiha-speak, and when they said they liked something 'very much', they might as well have been leaping sexily from rooftop to rooftop and proclaiming their appreciation to the world. And when paired with a smile?

Sakura allowed herself to feel very accomplished.

She had felt so awesome for making Itachi-san smile that Sasuke looked like an even fluffier, cuter kitten this morning than he usually did, and none of his little comments made her so much as flinch internally. Some of the times, she had not even bothered to respond or make any motion that would confirm that she even _heard _him.

Yes, Sakura was feeling pretty damn pleased with herself. Why? Not just because she'd made Uchiha Itachi smile. She wasn't a fangirl.

No, her reason for feeling so immensely self-satisfied was something far more... goal-oriented. Sakura, for deep psychological reasons she did not like to hash over regularly, liked feeling indispensable. She liked doing her job so well that people would rather she did not leave. She liked doing the things no one else really did, so that when she left, she would be purely missed.

No one would make the muffin she had made for Itachi-san quite like she did. Based on his response to the pastry, he would be dissatisfied with anything else.

Sakura grinned as she led the Hoshigaki to the conference room, where the meeting was to be held. Sasuke had been right, in his own bratty way. Hoshigaki Kisame _did _kinda remind Sakura of a shark, if his rounded, beady eyes and sharper-than-usual teeth were taken into account. It didn't help that his navy blue mohawk was strangely reminiscent of a dorsal fin...

Sakura opened the boardroom and let Kisame-san and his father into the conference room, which was already set up with refreshments and the various paraphernalia that would be referred to in the meeting.

"Thank you, Kitten," Kisame-san said, his voice a low growl as he passed Sakura on his way through the door. Sakura hid a smile. She could not help but like Kisame. There was just something about his manner, and that easy way in which he spoke.

**'...Or it could be that he is so freaking ****_built,_****' **Inner Sakura mused. Sakura raised one brow at the notion, but didn't bother to deny it.

"You are welcome, Hoshigaki-san," she replied. "Please be patient a little longer. Itachi-san is on his way down now," Sakura continued, before giving the two men in the room a bow and backing away. "Please, help yourselves to the refreshments."

* * *

The meeting was about an hour underway when Kisame's phone rang. Itachi stopped speaking and gave the man a small nod, understanding that he was busy and might need to take the call.

When Kisame rose and moved away from the group so he could speak in low tones, the conference room door opened and Itachi's father glided into the room. Itachi turned dark eyes to his father, waiting patiently for the man to speak.

"Itachi, how is the meeting going so far?" Fugaku asked, his tone only audible to Itachi.

"It seems to be going well for the moment, but they are undecided as of yet. They were only vaguely interested at the beginning, but it seems as if they are coming around," Itachi supplied in an equally soft tone. Kisame was just as smart and sharp in business as Itachi had presumed, and that alone made Itachi confident that the deal would be made and settled sooner rather than later.

Why?

It was a very beneficial deal for both parties.

"What? No, I told you before that that would have to wait until _after _the meeting," Kisame snapped into his phone, voice raising due to his annoyance. "Dei, I told you that you should only come when I called you, I don't care if you are already in the lobby... I said _NO, _you stupid... You made me the boss of you when you actually got on your knees and begged. I am telling you that the meeting is not yet over so you can't-"

Everyone, who was by now looking at Kisame, jumped a little when the door to the conference room burst open to let in a slightly effeminate blonde male, an apathetic redhead, and a slick, silver haired man in a suit.

Itachi felt an instant headache approaching... and rather rapidly as well. The Akatsuki were here.

"Itachi, you little bastard, un!" Deidara screeched. "How dare you try to avoid us when we call?" the blonde asked, glaring at Itachi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kisame's father asked, getting to his feet with a scowl on his face. "Kisame... did you have anything to do with this? This disrespectful interruption of an important meeting is unacceptable," the man growled.

"Itachi, who are these people?" Fugaku asked Itachi just as sternly.

"Oi, Ossan," the silver-haired one, Hidan, said rudely. "Ever heard of the freakin' Akatsuki, you old ice cube?"

"You will let Itachi come to the reunion party tomorrow, or we will not cease to disrupt your meeting," the redhead threatened before Fugaku could so much as respond. Itachi sighed.

He already knew what was going to happen.

So much for evading them. Once his father realized that the son of the man who ruled the fishing empire of Nami no Kuni would be attending, there would be no backing out for Itachi.

"Hn. I will be there," Itachi grunted, feeling highly annoyed. "Now please, remove yourselves from the room..."

* * *

So that was it. These were the people Itachi wanted to avoid. Sakura could see why.

Deidara, the high-strung, talkative blonde, was an explosive expert that fancied his work 'art' rather than 'blowing things up'. He went on ad nauseam about his art being a bang, and beauty being fleeting, which was annoying, especially when joined by the other artist in the group.

Sasori, the redhead, was also an artist. His art of choice? Moving sculptures, which Sakura translated as 'puppetry'. He went on and on about art and beauty being eternal, and he and the blonde had ever ensuing arguments about it.

Then there was Hidan. The silver-haired man was apparently in some sort of metal band, and he was as perverted and potty mouthed as they came. He, despite the suit he was wearing, expressed his love for bondage and made no delay informing Sakura of his more masochistic preferences... information which only served to quell Sakura's urge to kick him between the legs, as he would probably _like _it.

"Sakura-san, may I have a word with you?" Itachi-san asked smoothly, his tone making it more of a command than a question. Sakura gladly moved away from Hidan, who had been sitting far too close to her, and followed her boss to his office.

As soon as she entered, Itachi turned to her.

"I would love a way to avoid attending the function. Do you have any feasible suggestions as to a way to do this?" Itachi-san asked her, eyes and face serious. And he was doing that _thing _again with his lower lip.

"Er..." Sakura paused as she thought. Unfortunately, every plan she could come up with hit a dead end. "I would have to think on it more, Itachi-san," she replied.

"Very well, but time is of the essence."

* * *

_Day 19 (Thursday)_

_2:11 pm_

Sakura hoped Itachi-san wouldn't freak out. Okay, so him 'freaking out' was not really something she could foresee actually happening, but still. He still didn't know she was doing this. He could be extremely displeased.

Still, what Hidan and Deidara had gloatingly said to her the day before refused to leave her mind. They said Itachi-san was sometimes the only one not to have a plus one at their reunions, and they found this hilarious. They thought he was pathetic. That he was incapable of finding someone to take along to the reunion.

She would prove them wrong.

Sakura eyed her reflection in the mirror, taking in the cat-eye effect of her eyeliner, which made her green eyes seem larger and brighter. She leaned closer to inspect herself as she attached her dangling earrings to her earlobes before rubbing her pink-glossed lips together one more time.

She was moving purely off of instinct. She would be Itachi-san's plus one. She would be the best damn plus one there, and Itachi-san would never have to be wary of going to any function as long as she was around.

She knew enough about him to make it believable too. She knew his food preferences, how he liked to be called, some of what he found annoying in women, and how he expected her to comport herself in a formal setting. Besides, she had had practice at this back at Hyuuga Corp. But she didn't want to think too much on those days.

Sakura stepped back and admired herself in the full length mirror, deeming her black dress appropriate. With structured shoulders and long sleeves, the V-necked, body hugging inner dress stopped a few inches above her knees, but had a long, flowing sheer skirt that was attached at the waist with a skinny, vivid green belt. The sheer part was split at the left side, falling in cascade of cool material to trail slightly on the ground at her feet, which were encased in emerald pumps the same colour as her belt.

As she grabbed her clutch and slid on her jewellery, Sakura patted the side of her updo, and gave her face one more glance in the mirror. The dress parted before her with each step, revealing her creamy, smooth legs with every forward stride. Sakura scooped up her keys and made her way to her car, sliding in and locking the door only after making sure that all of her dress was safely inside the car.

The article of clothing was far too expensive to get torn because she was careless.

As Sakura drove towards the Nagato mansion, where the function was to be held, she could only hope that she got there before Itachi-san did. If he entered before she did, this plan of hers would not go over so well. This thought in her mind, Sakura sped up a bit, weaving in and out of the traffic in an effort to get there first.

When she got to the large mansion, Sakura found herself scouting for an appropriate parking space. The attendance for this event was much larger than she had anticipated, and Sakura was glad that she'd dressed up for it.

**'What are you worrying about?' **Inner Sakura scoffed. **'Che. We look hot, and you know it!' **Sakura allowed herself a small smile before she parked and rose from the car. Craning her neck, Sakura scanned the people milling around outside the mansion for the familiar tall, broad-shouldered physique of her boss.

Sure enough, Sakura spotted him, in a well fitted black suit, and his hair trailing down his back in a mass of silky raven strands. He was wearing his hair loose from its usual ponytail.

_'Hot damn!' _ Sakura thought when she noticed the way his hair fell over his shoulder as he moved. If she thought he was hot with a pony tail then he was untouchable with his hair unbound. He was, however, halfway across the paved lot and walking towards the mansion's front door with long, purposeful strides.

Sakura gave her high heels a baleful look before sputtering under her breath.

"Shit."

* * *

Itachi was beyond annoyed. Sakura had not come up with anything that would lead to him getting out of this infernal function. As a polite member of society, he would be expected to stay for the full duration of the event, and he _really _had no interest in doing so.

And he had no plus one.

It was not that he was incapable of getting one; far be the thought. However, Itachi was never one with enough time to keep up dalliances with women, especially those who seemed to expect that they mean something to them just because he asked them to join him for a function.

And Kami forbid he ask them on more than one occasion.

That was, apparently, tantamount to getting down on one knee. Then, when he tried to let them know that he was not, in fact, interested in them for a long term relationship, there were tears, and insults... and it was incredibly annoying.

So it was mostly that Itachi did not _like _keeping women around him. But then there were the cons, today, for example. He loathed showing up at events without a companion. It felt somewhat pathetic, even though he was confident that the plus ones of other men would undoubtedly spend the majority of their time watching him anyway.

Itachi strode up to the front door, pausing to hand his invitation pass to the man at the door. The man looked it over and smirked.

"No plus one again this year, Uchiha-san?" he asked snidely. Itachi leveled the man with a blank stare, and was about to comment when a breathy voice sounded right behind him.

"Yes, he has a plus one. Oh, I'm sorry to be late, darling," Sakura's familiar voice said, the very moment her hand looped over his arm.

And then she kissed him.

Granted, it was on the cheek, but she kissed him. Itachi did not respond, mainly because he found himself unable to so much as move, but he was pleased to see the shell-shocked expression on the doorman's face.

Until he tilted his head to investigate why.

She was stunning.

She was looking up at him and smiling, her pink glossed lips parting, and her green eyes looked even more vivid than usual. Her neck looked long and graceful since her hair was swept up in a simple but beautiful updo, and her figure-hugging dress made her slim figure look even more tempting than normal. Was she trying to drive him insane? He was already thinking about her far too much, and in contexts that were not appropriate since she was his assistant and he was her boss. This outfit, this kiss she'd given him... _she _was not conducive to his self-restraint. Especially not when she smelled so wonderful, or felt so lovely pressed against his side.

Add to that the fact that her dress had a fairly deep V-neck, appropriate because of their location, but his height had him looking right down at …

Itachi averted his eyes, but the image was already logged in his memory.

"Sakura... you are here," he muttered. The doorman was still drooling. Itachi did not fault the man.

"Yes, there was an issue with my wardrobe... otherwise I would have been here sooner. I apologize for making you wait." Her hand slid from the crook of his elbow to his palm, and then her fingers intertwined with his. "Shall we?"

Itachi walked inside, his mind reeling. What was she doing? He could hardly ask her that in front of the doorman, especially after the man had subtly mocked him for arriving alone. Itachi rather liked seeing the man eat his words as his gorgeous assistant made her appearance.

He rather liked it.

But he still had to know what Sakura was doing here, looking like _that. _He turned to her, just about to speak, when they were interrupted.

"Itachi. You made it," a deep voice said from in front of them. Itachi's gaze rose until it met that of Kakuzu, the Akatsuki's treasurer. Even now the man's red and green eyes unsettled Itachi. He knew the man had an ocular medical condition, but the sight of the eyes still came over as strange to the Uchiha.

"Kakuzu," Itachi said in greeting, not offering the man any more than that.

"I wish you had not bothered, Uchiha," Kakuzu said, upper lip curling in dislike. "You've lost me quite a considerable amount of money this evening," the man continued, glaring at Sakura.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, still loosely holding Sakura's hand in his. He moved away, leading her away from Kakuzu. He dropped his gaze to Sakura's, about to ask her what she was doing here, when they were interrupted again, but this time by several old friends and their dates.

The women eyed Itachi hungrily and gave Sakura unveiled expressions of dislike, while the men... the men just stared.

"Eto... darling, would you like something to eat? I could go fetch you something while you speak to your friends," she offered, looking up at him through her lashes.

"...That would be acceptable," Itachi responded, disliking the way that the people who now surrounded them were looking at Sakura. She gave him a nod, bowed politely to his old friends, and then walked away in a swirl of black sheer and swaying hips.

"...I now understand fully, Itachi, why you have come alone all these years," Takamura Dan said with a smirk. He gave Sakura's retreating form a long look. "Exactly how long have you been hiding her away?"

"...You two seem... mighty close," one of the women said, jealousy tinging her tone. "I mean... 'darling'? Way to stake a claim," she laughed, the sound acidic and fake.

"I noticed it too, Tamika," Darumaki Jidan snorted. "Ne, Itachi, you must be really far ahead in your relationship for her to be calling you 'darling' in public, huh?"

They were all expecting him to say something, when in truth, he was just as surprised as they were that Sakura was here.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, resorting to the grunt to avoid answering them.

"So... what is the name of your little pink siren, Itachi?" Dan asked, nudging Itachi's shoulder. Itachi glared at the contact, sending the man two safe steps away. He turned to focus his attention instead on Sakura.

"And does she often run off to 'fetch' you things?" Jidan asked, chuckling lewdly. Itachi blinked at them, not even the least bit inclined to answer them, and instead turned his attention in the direction Sakura had run off in.

She was at the food table, picking up hors d'oeuvres and nibbling experimentally at them. Some she would find more of and put on a plate, and others she would bypass with a little grimace. Itachi watched her move from display to display, smiling and laughing with the various men and women that stopped her to talk.

To his annoyance, he was not the only one watching her, as the majority of the masculine population of the room had scarcely taken their eyes off her once she made her way into their periphery.

Itachi could only take so much, and no more, and he was stalking off in her direction.

She met him in the centre of the room.

"Ne, darling, these hors d'oeuvres are really delicious," Sakura said, smiling sweetly as she handed him a plate with her carefully selected snacks.

"...Sakura..." Itachi began, but realized that everyone in their immediate vicinity was listening in on the conversation. "Can we go outside, for a moment?" She blinked up at him, then pouted.

"But we just got here... Can you at least sample the food I picked out for you?" Itachi looked down at her, his eyes canvassing her face. She was behaving like... like a date.

"I will try one, and then may we find some privacy?" Itachi asked, conscious of all the pairs of eyes glued to them.

"Okay," Sakura said. Itachi reached for one of the little pastries on his plate, only to have his hand batted away by Sakura's, as she reached for it herself.

* * *

It was not until Itachi-san's lips brushed against her fingertips when she held the tiny puff pastry up to him that Sakura realized how dangerous her plan was.

On several different levels.

He could find her behaviour terribly inappropriate and berate her strongly for it.

He could think she was trying to seduce him and fire her.

He could very likely seduce her.

And the last one was the really important one. When his smooth lips brushed against the skin directly above her nail, Sakura's heart gave a rather interesting thump in her chest. She realized what that meant, as she was not an idiot.

**'You really are a sucker for rich, long-haired bosses with sticks up their asses,' **Sakura's inner muttered disapprovingly. Sakura made herself keep up the act until Itachi had tried the snack, then she withdrew her hand to a more safe position, namely, at her side.

"How was it?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Acceptable," Itachi-san responded blandly, and if Sakura didn't know better, she would think he disliked the snack.

"More acceptable than my muffin?" she asked, allowing herself a small amount of room to tease him as if they were closer than they were, but only for the benefit of the onlookers.

"...Not even close," Itachi-san replied, before taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

When they got to the now deserted foyer, he turned to her.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura faltered for a moment before responding.

"I had a conversation with Deidara and Hidan yesterday. They thought of you as pathetic, because you never come with a plus one, so I... I thought to rectify that," she said.

"Why did you not inform me?" he asked, dark eyes hardening.

"Would you have accepted?" Sakura answered, conscious that it was impolite to answer a question with a question, but doing it anyway. Silence met her answer.

"I would not have," Itachi-san said after a moment.

"Itachi-san... Please forgive me if I have overstepped and embarrassed you..."

"It is fine. I will definitely win more than I usually do tonight, since no one expected you to attend," he said blankly. He turned and made his way back towards the room they had just exited.

"Itachi-san," Sakura said softly, catching up with him and looping her arm around his. "Was calling you 'darling' too much, or displeasing? Because I could stop..." she continued. He stopped by the door for a good five seconds before his head tilted and he made eye contact.

"No."

* * *

_Day 20 (Friday)_

_7:14 am_

She amazed him.

She confused him.

She... attracted him.

Itachi could hardly believe that the woman that handed him his coffee only an hour before was the same woman that had accompanied him to that function he'd attended the day before. He could hardly believe that the same, bun-wearing, conservatively-dressed, organized _assistant _was the same woman that had kissed him on the cheek and called him 'darling' the day before.

But then he looked at her, and he could believe it.

He could scarcely keep his eyes off her, and found his gaze trailing to land on her at surprisingly frequent intervals during the day.

And then there was the major problem.

He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to face it, even knowing that his effort not to pay attention to it was as much of an admittance of it as if he'd thought about it freely. It was still there in his mind, still giving him a strange mixture of embarrassment, shame, longing, and a bit of panic.

He'd dreamt about her.

He couldn't remember much of the dream itself, but he could remember waking up reluctantly, the image of pink hair and green eyes floating around in his mind.

He could never let anyone find out.

"Hmmm, you look like you have a secret, Itachi-chan," Shisui teased, sidling up behind Itachi and dropping his chin against Itachi's shoulder. "Care to share?" the man murmured in Itachi's ear. For a moment, Itachi almost panicked.

"Hn. Good morning, Shisui," he muttered instead of answering. But Shisui was exceptionally dogged today.

"You can tell me, you know," Shisui mumbled, his chin still on Itachi's shoulder. "I was gone for almost the whole week, and when I come back... you look like you did something _naughty_... so what is it?" his elder cousin prodded.

"You are utterly ridiculous," Itachi said blandly, even though he felt the need to be anywhere but near his elder cousin and closest friend.

"Hmm... and you are hiding something. I can always tell," Shisui said smoothly before lifting his chin, and trotting off happily to go and find Sakura. He always looked a little like he was on the prowl when he went searching for the pinkette.

Itachi watched him leave, brows pulling together. This was not at all acceptable. How was he supposed to function around his assistant with the knowledge that he'd _dreamt _of her the night before lingering around in the forefront of his mind? Usually, he would be able to push such trivial thoughts to the back of his mind, but when she was around him so often, speaking to him, and brushing past him, and wearing that perfume he liked... and giving him muffins that she'd made for him...

And wearing that close-fitted black jacket and and that updo that made her neck look impossibly graceful.

Itachi clenched his teeth, and made his way to his office.

He would have to just bear this. No one could know.

* * *

_3:15 pm_

Itachi had decided about three hours before, that he absolutely hated this. He could not seem to concentrate when she was around him... and then his mind drifted to her when she wasn't.

And to make matters even more unbearable, the pain in his back was rivalling the pain on Monday in intensity. It was this that put Itachi in a foul mood.

And Shisui's little telling looks were not helping.

Sakura's unaffected, unchanged behaviour did not make the situation even a bit better. Itachi signed the cheques laid out before him, his mind filled with images of pink hair, green eyes, and the feeling of her fingers brushing his lips as she _fed _him the day before refusing to leave him in peace.

The door opened, and Sakura and his younger brother entered.

"Excuse the intrusion, please, Itachi-san," Sakura said, her face serious. "Have you already signed the report for the budget approval for Uchiha Glass?" she asked.

"I am uncertain," Itachi said, looking to his desk to avoid letting his eyes rest on her for too long. He sifted through the papers, finding the correct one under several others. It was not yet signed. He held it out to her.

She reached for it, moving one hand to the back of her head. Itachi watched, in denial of his enthrallment, as she tugged at the pins at the back of her head. She shook her head, the pink hair tumbling from its confines and down onto her shoulders. Her fingers closed over the report in his hand, brushing against his under the paper and jerking him back to the present.

Itachi averted his eyes, only for his gaze to land directly on Sasuke's. Itachi watched as his brother glanced back and forth between him and Sakura... and was conscious that neither of them was hearing a word Sakura was saying. His brother's dark eyes bore into his, questions unasked and unanswered lingering in the air between them. Itachi broke the stare, looking back at the papers on his desk.

Kami. Itachi was beyond relieved that this was the weekend. He needed to think. He needed to pull himself together. He could not let his attraction to his assistant show.

Why?

He already could not do without her.

If she was no longer there to give him his coffee and muffin, to give him the daily agenda in that smooth tone of hers, to... occasionally slip up and wear unsuitable clothing to work, to organize his paperwork in order of importance, to help him win against Iruga...

It would be unacceptable.

He did not want anyone else.

He would not have anyone else.

He would not reveal the attraction brewing within him.

* * *

**LMAO! GOOD LUCK WITH THAT ITACHI! *Laughs maniacally***

**Once again, I feel like this was really slow in places. Hehe. Well, I dropkicked Itachi into his attraction so he can swim around in it before he drowns... HEHE! Anyway, please review, and follow and fave! Maybe tell me of any scenes you may want to see? I love ideas and inspiration!**

**And if you like SasuHina, check out The Contingency Plan in my story list. Shiorra wrote it, and she is awesome, and also the only reason this chapter is even up today.**

**So go ne! (^_^)!**


	5. Subchapter: The Akatsuki Reunion

**Okay, this was not really supposed to happen, but I realized after reading the reviews that I was so tired when I completed the last chapter that I not only didn't do such a good job of beta-ing (understandable after about 6 hours of continuous typing), but I also left a large hole in a pretty important part of the chapter.**

**Yeah you got it. The Reunion. I pretty much skipped the whole thing. Aaannnd I apologize for that. Hence, this subchapter. It may not be as long as the other ones, because it's just a sub... **

**However, in this, there will be some things you guys said you wanted to see. Other things will not be, like the truth about Neji, because I am writing off a plot, and the part for his character's revelation is not here yet. And yes, there is more about him than I've hinted in the previous chapters.**

**Someone asked about the significant others of the Uchiha. Okay so let me make this clear. Fugaku and Obito are the only ones with an actual significant others. The rest are single, and I made it that way for a reason.**

**I also promise that somewhere along the line, I will let Sakura tell Sasuke that he reminds her of a kitten... Shouldn't that be funny?!**

**Someone else asked about the Uchiha meeting/having known the Hyuuga. I suppose they would have met each other once or twice at functions, but the two companies don't do business together as yet, so no, they don't really know each other apart from being acquainted. **

**Oh, and why did Sakura let her hair down? I won't have much of a chance to explain in this subchapter, so I'll just tell you. Normally, Sakura works from 6:15 to about 4:30. Which is a pretty long day. So when she takes off work for a whole day almost to go to a party, there was a lot for her to catch up on. So by 3:00 in the afternoon, she was exhausted. I just have it as a character tic for her. She needs her hair down when she's tired... haha. **

**That should make it difficult for Itachi on those long days, huh? Heehee~~! Okay, so Idk about you, but I'm tired of seeing this super long, close to 400 word AN, so here goes!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Subchapter - The Akatsuki Reunion**

* * *

_Sometimes, as a boss, your appreciation for a good assistant may change to something else... especially if said assistant is aesthetically appealing, and is more capable at his/her job than you anticipated. _

* * *

_3:15 pm_

"Itachi-san," Sakura said softly, catching up with him and looping her arm around his. "Was calling you 'darling' too much, or displeasing? Because I could stop..." she continued. He stopped by the door for a good five seconds before his head tilted and he made eye contact.

"No."

Itachi allowed her to get a more secure hold on his arm before he stepped back into the large open room. As per his expectations, hundreds of eyes turned in their direction when they reentered the room, the interest of the onlookers almost palpable. Itachi was used to being under scrutiny, but when he tilted his head to look at Sakura, he noticed that she looked just as comfortable as he did.

"Kitten? Is that you?" a familiar voice said from behind them. Itachi and Sakura turned to see Kisame behind them, a large grin on his face. "Now, don't you two look cozy," the Hoshigaki heir chuckled, eyes raking over Sakura's body. Itachi tensed.

He didn't have _feelings _for Sakura, but she was still his plus one, and he did not appreciate the way his old friend was looking at her.

"Kisame-san. I take it you like my dress," Sakura giggled. Apparently she had no such qualms.

"I understand now why Kakuzu looked so pissed off," Kisame said, his grin not slipping a centimetre. "I for one pulled in major winnings, since I suspected that Itachi here would bring somebody... just from the way those two idiots were behaving yesterday."

"Well, I decided to come out of hiding when I heard the way they were talking. They haven't seen me yet, have they?" she asked. Itachi was beginning to feel ignored, but then she shifted, leaning closer against him. In response to her question, Itachi began scanning the faces of those in the room, searching for the distinctive faces of the Akatsuki members.

"Hmm... I think they must be seeing about the animals," Kisame muttered as he too began to scan the room. He was taller even than Itachi, so it was easier for him to see everyone there.

"Animals?" Sakura asked, turning large green eyes up to Itachi.

"For the competition...anata," Itachi said, the endearment feeling foreign on his tongue. It must have been even more foreign hearing the word, for Kisame and Sakura's eyes snapped to him in surprise. Itachi continued as if he did not realize their surprise. "From what my program said, there will be an animal contest today. Mine will win any competition they put him in."

"Oh no, it won't," Kisame snapped immediately, taking issue with Itachi's statement. He turned to look at his friend.

"Yes. He will. Therefore, the title will be mine." Itachi turned towards a waiter who was weaving through the crowded room, and took a drink from off the man's tray, dismissing Kisame. But the Hoshigaki was not done, and unfortunately, neither was Sakura.

"What do you mean?" they said simultaneously. Itachi gave them both an annoyed sigh.

"It is against Akatsuki rules for me to reveal my pet to you before the viewing," he murmured. "But I will win the title. It is inevitable."

Kisame opened his mouth to respond, but they were interrupted when the rest of the Akatsuki members appeared. All of them. Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein and Konan descended upon them in a wave. Itachi blinked at them in greeting, then turned to Sakura, who was eyeing Zetsu, Tobi, Pein and Konan with interest. Right. She had not met them before.

"Darling, won't you introduce me to your friends?" she asked sweetly when the others came to a halt in front them.

"Sakura, meet Zetsu, Tobi, Pein and Konan," Itachi said softly. "This is Sakura," Itachi said to the rest of them, not bothering to repeat their names. "My plus one."

"You pink bitch," Hidan snapped immediately, not giving Sakura a chance to meet the others properly. "You lied to us!"

"Eto... I did?" Sakura said, one pink brow raising. Itachi frowned at her tone. She was not being impolite, but there was a bit of steel in it that he had never heard before.

"Yes. You told us you were like his freaking secretary, or something," Hidan continued, scowling at Sakura. Itachi was unsure of how it was possible for the silver-haired lecher to scowl at such a tantalizingly dressed, beautiful woman, but he was not going to complain.

"Oh. Well I never said I was that alone. And I said 'assistant'. There is a difference," Sakura said, a little haughtily. Itachi smiled. He could see now, why Kisame had referred to her as 'Kitten'. It fit, but he was not sure when it would be appropriate for him to call her such to her face. Itachi frowned inwardly at that. There seemed to be a lot of things he wanted to say and do that would be inappropriate because of who he was.

He did not like it.

"And here I thought you were sexually confused," Konan said, only the light in her eyes alerting Itachi to the fact that she was teasing. Before he could respond, though, Sakura did for him.

"...Far from," the pinkette murmured, in such a convincingly objection that Itachi's eyes snapped to her. Had she... Had she _noticed?_

Such a thing was unacceptable. He had not thought she would have been able to pick up his apparent attraction to her. He'd thought he'd hidden it.

But then again, she was acting tonight, so it was probably only a continuation of that act. Besides, if she was his plus one, then she would be expected to be aware that he was the furthest thing from sexually confused. He was, unchangeably, one hundred percent heterosexual.

"Welcome, Sakura. It is the first in a long time that Itachi has brought anyone to our gatherings," Pein said, his numerous piercings glinting in the light. He eyed her with interest, causing Itachi's spine to stiffen again.

"Thank you very much, Pein-san. So I have noticed. Not that I want him traipsing about with any other woman..." she added, giving Itachi a sly glance. If he did not know her himself, he would have been convinced that she was laying claim to him. The thought that she was not; that she was not as attracted to him as he was to her... rankled.

"Tobi is a good boy," Tobi squealed excitedly. The others gave him disinterested stares, while Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi had long ago surmised that the mask-wearing Akatsuki was not deformed like the others supposed, but a very smart man that used his overly childish behaviour to throw people off. Itachi thought he was more psychotic than anything.

Zetsu said nothing, apparently on his 'black side' at the moment. The green-haired individual, while not wearing black and white paint on his face like he used to in his younger days, was admittedly bipolar, and often had arguments between his 'black' and 'white' sides. The black side was mean, rude and bordering on evil, while the white side was respectful, kind, constantly apologizing for the black side, and good tempered.

"We should find our seats," Itachi said, noticing that several of the other guests had already been making their way to the tables to be seated for the beginning of the awards.

At the Akatsuki reunions, the awards were all given by vote of the guests. The titles for receival were printed on small cards, and those cards were handed out to all the invited guests and their plus ones. As the time came for a prize to be given, the guests would scratch away the silver film beside the name of their chosen winner on the respective cards. The cards would be handed in, and tallied, and then the winner would be announced.

Itachi led Sakura to the VIP table, trying not to concentrate on her hand in his, or the perfume she was wearing. He pulled out her chair for her, knowing by taking a glance that the plus ones of the others had nothing on Sakura. None of them stood out as much, and even though her dress was simple and covered all her attributes, it also enhanced them. She looked incredibly sexy, and Itachi was confident that she would win him the prize that he'd never even gotten a chance to compete for for years now.

When Sakura was seated, Itachi took his place next to her. She turned to him and smiled before leaning close to whisper in his ear.

"What sort of competitions do they have here?" she asked, her warm breath ghosting over his ear. Itachi took a breath before responding, just as quietly.

"They are mostly childish, but some make sense. I think that this time around, there will be a prize for the wealthiest person, the most awesome pet, and so on. Deidara and Tobi come up with most of these ridiculous competitions, but we are all too competitive to change anything about them," he replied. Sakura nodded in understanding and giggled.

"So... what pet did you bring?" she asked, leaning closer to him. Itachi noticed that the others were looking, and he could see Deidara angling closer to try and listen to his reply. That was not going to happen.

Itachi slid his hand to the back of Sakura's neck where his fingers sunk into the incredibly soft, silky hairs at her nape, and pulled her close enough that his lips brushed her ear.

"I can't tell you because Deidara has advanced hearing, however, there is no way I will lose. Please, rest assured," he murmured quietly before leaning back. Sakura had her hand over her mouth and widened eyes when he turned to look at her, and he could literally see her excitement. She removed her hand before turning to the others and giving them a smug smile.

She knew that he would not lose.

After being served more drinks, several suited men came to deposit the first round of cards to the occupants of the tables. At the same time, a well known game-show host made his way to the stage.

"Alright everybody," the man said excitedly into his microphone. "I am Yashimura Kon, your host for today's event! Welcome to the Annual Akatsuki Reunion, held once again at the beautiful Nagato Estate. Please, give our contestants and original members a round of applause!" the man exclaimed. There was applause all around the room, but none of the Akatsuki members save Tobi gave the guests any attention.

Tobi waved madly, even standing and blowing kisses to the guests. Psychotic. Itachi knew that the man watched them like a hawk from behind his mask.

Itachi, when he saw the female plus ones of the other Akatsuki members preening before the applause, dropped his gaze to Sakura. She was looking at him at that very moment, an amused smile on her face. So she had noticed as well.

"Alright!" Kon exclaimed. "We just want to get this out of the way, so let's start the first competition. You may turn over your cards!" There was an audible shuffling as all the guests turned their cards over.

_The Most Awesome Pet_

Sakura's gaze slid over to Itachi's and he gave her a small nod before he rose with the other Akatsuki members and made his way to the stage.

* * *

Sakura was left alone with the plus ones.

"Don't you dare think you're better than us, just because you came with the Uchiha," Deidara's plus one sneered at Sakura. Sasori's date tossed her black hair over her shoulder, revealing her large chest.

"Yeah. I heard he only takes people out once, and if you mention anything to him about it, he slams you down," she added, blinking long dark lashes at Sakura and eyeing her distastefully.

"I can hardly believe he brought some freak with pink hair to this thing. His taste must be slipping," Hidan's plus one, a gorgeous young woman with dark red hair said smoothly, not even looking at Sakura. The piercing in her brow glinted in the light of the room. "Are you some punk or something?" she asked.

"Mmm, no, the first word was correct," Sakura said just as smoothly. "I was born with pink hair. He calls me 'exotic'," she said. "I've been with him a while now, so I know all this that you're saying," she added, watching the subject of the conversation stalk up to the stage. The late evening sunlight filtering in from the outside set a glimmering streak through his long dark hair.

"Don't worry though, guys. I'm sure you still have a chance. We aren't serious, or anything yet... although he hides his emotions so well it's hard to tell," Sakura murmured.

"So... what is he like in bed?" Zetsu's plus one, a slim brunette with creamy skin, asked. Sakura turned to her and deadpanned.

"Are you seriously asking me that? What do you think?" she asked as if the question had the most obvious answer in the world. One of them was about to answer, but the host was speaking again.

"And now, it is time to find out, which person has the most awesome pet! First up, it is Pein-sama, with his pet..." the man drew out the word as Pein's pet was brought on the stage in a covered cage. Pein swiped the covering off, revealing a gorgeous bird of prey.

"Wow! Pein-sama has a pet Falcon! And what is the name of this lovely pet, Pein-sama?" Kon asked, turning his microphone to Pein.

"His name is Rinnegan," Pein said smoothly, staring down the crowd. As if on cue, the bird let out its signature cry. Murmurs went through the crowd as a large image of the bird came up on the screen at the back of the stage. The bird's image lit up in a box under Pein's name and image.

"Next up, it is Konan-san, with her pet..." the host exclaimed, watching as Konan dragged the covering off her cage. Inside was a large, brightly coloured snake, wrapped around a bough. It was absolutely beautiful, but Sakura figured, by Itachi-san's unimpressed expression, that his pet was better.

"This pet snake is no ordinary snake. Konan-san, would you mind giving us the name of your pet, and its specie?" Kon asked.

"This is a Brazilian Rainbow Boa, that I call Miko," Konan said proudly.

"An absolutely gorgeous creature," Kon said, before moving on to Zetsu. Zetsu had a large, perfectly clean dalmatian who he dubbed Domino, Kakuzu had taken an incredibly expensive, perfectly white Samoyed dog breed, whom he dubbed Okane, and Tobi had a gorgeous multi-coloured Chameleon called Tsukimori.

Deidara brought a rare, bright orange-coloured flamingo that he'd named Bakuhatsu, and Hidan carried an exotic White Indian male Peacock, who he'd named Jashin. The animal was absolutely gorgeous, and several gasps went through the seated guests.

Only Kisame and Itachi were left, now, and both men seemed confident that their animals would win the prize. The first thing that Sakura noticed, was that both men had the largest cages. As the guests watched, Kisame approached Kon and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, what is this!" Kon exclaimed. "Kisame-san has expressed his wish to reveal his pet at the same moment as Itachi-san!"

Itachi's brow rose, but he made no objection, stalking over to the cage that held his pet. Kisame was already by his, and at the count of three, both men lifted their cage covers.

Kisame's cage was not a cage, but a large glass tank... and it housed an enormous, majestic Great White Shark, named Samehada. Itachi's cage held a large, full grown, pristine, black and white Siberian Tiger named his Tsukuyomi. Murmurs went through the crowd at the sight of all the exotic animals, some of which were endangered species.

"Please do not fret, lovely guests," Kon exclaimed. "All of our honorable guests of honor have official papers allowing them to keep these animals, and their living conditions have all been proven to be top notch. The ones among the selection that are on the endangered lists are all studs, so our Akatsuki members are contributing to the repopulation of these animals. And now! Please make your votes!"

Sakura, and all the other guests immediately began to vote. Within moments, the suited men were back at the tables, collecting the voting cards. They were tallied swiftly, and the verdict was made.

"Lovely guests, we have a tie, between Kisame-san and Itachi-san! Please give them a round of applause!" Kon cheered loudly.

Sakura hid her smile behind her lips when Itachi-san retook his seat. He did _not _look pleased. At all. As a matter of fact, neither did Kisame. The two sat, backs stiff and eyes hard. But their sulking was no comparison to that of the other members. The silence at the table was stilted at best.

And that was when Sakura began to laugh.

And she couldn't stop.

Even when they were all glaring at her.

"Itachi, your date sucks, un," Deidara groused.

"I do not," Sakura chuckled. "It's just... you guys are funny. Seriously though, I don't know how they managed to pick one. Obviously darling's Tsukuyomi was the most awesome, but Bakuhatsu reminded me of an explosion, Domino is a beautiful creature, Miko is the most gorgeous snake that I've ever seen... and Okane's name is so fitting because he looked so... _expensive, _and Jashin looked positively ethereal... not to mention Tsukimori... so beautiful, and Rinnegan looked amazing! And Samehada... Samehada was terrifying and attractive all at the same time!" she exclaimed, hands moving in excitement, and green eyes wide.

The table fell silent when she stopped, and they were all still staring at her. And it was noticeably less hostile.

"Samehada won," Kisame said, chuckling with pride.

"So did Tsukuyomi," Itachi-san muttered, folding his arms. The others glared at them. And their dates glared at Sakura.

* * *

Itachi stood and reached for Sakura's hand. It was time for the Most Appealing Plus One competition. Several competitions had gone already, and all of the Akatsuki members had won at least one. Itachi was in the lead with five, winning the Most Awesome Pet, Best Hair, Most Money, Best Dressed and Most Appealing Signature contests.

And he was confident that he would win the Most Appealing Plus One. Sakura's hand was soft and smooth, and he allowed himself to slide his thumb over the back of her hand as she got up from her chair. Her eyes looked big and green and insecure, and he tugged her closer to his chest.

"I'm confident that you will win," he told her, wanting to see some confidence in her eyes. She smiled up at him, but the nervousness didn't seem to go away. Itachi led her to the stage, taking his place beside her like the other Akatsuki members were doing with their dates.

"And now," Kon was saying. "It is time for the most appealing plus one! Here, we have Pein-sama with his lovely date Akia, Konan-san with the dashing Toushiro, Hidan-san with the beautiful Hana, and Kakuzu with the ravishing Tatana. And on the other side, Itachi-san and the exotic Sakura, Kisame and his beautiful companion Mizu, Deidara and Sasori with their gorgeous dates Kana and Rukia. And, last but not least, Tobi-san with his adorable date Emiko! Please, take your time and vote!" Kon shouted into his microphone. While the other women simpered and preened, Sakura only looked out over the guests with a soft smile on her face.

Itachi noticed that the majority of the men finished voting extremely quickly, while the women took their time, hawkish eyes scanning the women on the stage. When the votes came in, Sakura's hand found his, and squeezed.

Again, if Itachi did not know her plan, he could easily think that they were actually dating. So far she was nothing like the other women he'd taken out, and it was both refreshing and infuriating. Refreshing, because he was actually having a good time, and infuriating because she was _not _actually his date.

"And the votes are in!" Kon shouted, reaching for the paper with the final results. "And it is a landslide victory for Sakura!" he shouted.

"Me?" Sakura squealed, turning delighted eyes to Itachi. He blinked at her.

Was she _actually _surprised.

"I distinctly recall telling you that this would be the outcome," Itachi said, looking down at her. She grinned excitedly.

"I know, you told me so, but I still can't really believe that it's me," she giggled. She smiled brightly in the face of the applause, her cheeks flushed and her eyes vibrant. Itachi had to admit that pride was coursing through him. The one time he actually brought someone, he won the Most Appealing Plus One competition. He could tell that the others were annoyed, but then he could also tell that they had seen this coming a mile away.

* * *

The evening was drawing to a close, and for once, Itachi actually would not have minded if it had continued. Sakura was pressed to his body, her cheek against his chest and her arms around his waist as they swayed on the dance floor.

Itachi was hard pressed not to rest his chin on the silky hair at the top of her head, but resisted.

Until he came up with all the reasons he _shouldn't _- a grand total of none.

So he tilted his head the appropriate centimetres, until his chin rested on her soft hair, and Itachi could feel his shoulders just relax. There was no need for words, so neither of them said a thing. He'd won several more of the competitions tonight - namely Fastest Reflexes, Best Dance, Best Looking and Longest Stare. The others had not won nearly as much as he had, and if their glares from across the dance floor were any indication, they were not pleased.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Itachi murmured.

"Mmm," she murmured from his chest. Too soon, the song ended, and Itachi had to let her go. She slipped away from him and headed back to the table. Itachi followed close behind, wanting to say something, but not having anything to say, as such. A low buzz stopped him from speaking when he finally _did _have something to say.

It was her phone.

"Hello?" she answered. There was a pause, then a huge smile spread her lips. "What? You're joking. How did you even know where I was?" She giggled at the response, then sent a glance at him. "It's a party... yeah, with my boss... No... No, you idiot...Okay, _fine, _I think it's over anyway...Okaayy, but I can't stay out l-... I can't stay out late...Okay, okay... I'll be out front. I won't even ask how you know the way here," she chuckled, grabbing her purse.

Itachi stood stock still. She was leaving?

He watched as she hung up the phone and slid the device into her purse.

"Itachi-san, I had a really lovely time, but I have to go now. Some friends are picking me up in a few moments. They're just outside the gate," Sakura said, giving him a smile and walking towards him. Itachi did not reply, but rather watched her approach.

"I hope you do not have too much trouble with your friends," she chuckled. "Since they don't know that I am just the assistant," she added.

She didn't know how wrong that statement was now.

She was no longer _just _the assistant. In fact, based on what he had seen tonight, Itachi _knew _that she could be much more. He knew it.

He wanted it.

But he could not have what he wanted, because it would be inappropriate.

Inappropriate.

He was beginning to seriously abhor that word.

He followed her outside so that the others would not jump to any conclusions. Okay, if he were honest, it was because he was highly interested to see who these friends were that she had, but he did not have to admit that to anyone.

So he wouldn't.

When they got outside, the late evening breeze sent Sakura's skirts swirling about her legs. Itachi was, admittedly, mesmerized as she struggled to hold down the billowing sheer material. Her pink hair fluttered around her face in the breeze, sticking to her glossed lips as she grinned.

Itachi turned to see what had caught her attention, and noticed a pickup truck with a bed full of people careen into the parking lot. A brown haired male leapt from the back of the truck even before it stopped moving, and ran towards Sakura.

She stood still as the man enveloped her in his arms, and then she laughed and looped her arms around his neck. Even from where he was, Itachi could hear her laughter as the man hoisted her into his arms and deposited her in the back of the pickup before clambering inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Itachi-san!" she called as the van spun around and left the parking lot.

And all Itachi was left with was the sound of laughter on the breeze, and a strange loneliness in his heart.

* * *

**Ah, so that's it. I hope this satisfied you guys somewhat? So now I can get on with the updating of my whole long list of stories, haha! **

**Peece, and please review!**


	6. Go The Extra Mile (Part 1)

**First off, I have realized that it is impossible for me to work off a schedule... Seriously, I tried and realized that I write based off inspiration… *sigh* so this is coming to you earlier than I expected since I have posted ahead of some of my other stuff!**

**Thank you guys SO much for the brilliant response! I love you guys like you would not believe, and that is why I want to give you guys the chance to contribute somehow. I am going to tell how you can do that at the end of the chapter! **

**Someone said something about girls being the ones with the raging hormones, and how this should affect Sakura's behaviour. Speaking as someone with a lot of hot friends, after a while you no longer freak out, and she has worked and been friends with a lot of gorgeous males before. Besides, he's her boss… she's not really going to run after him, even though she thinks he's hot. I will, however, let her Inner think more about his hotness to make this more spicy for you~! Let's see how you like this!**

* * *

**Rule 4: Go The Extra Mile (Part 1)**

* * *

_Every good assistant can do their job well, and fulfill their requirements, but an indispensable assistant will do things that they are not even required to do. An indispensable assistant is the one that is so dedicated that they are willing to bend backwards and go the extra mile to see that their boss is satisfied. _

* * *

_Day 21 (Monday)_

_9:12 am_

She was being stared at.

Sakura shifted a little uncomfortably as she waited for the cup to fill with coffee. The feeling of eyes trailing up and down her figure did not abate in the least, however… and her Inner had had enough.

**"Oh sweet Kami, WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?" **her Inner roared from inside the pinkette's mind. For once, Sakura was in tune with her Inner. Seriously. Since she'd passed him by the elevator, Sasuke had been staring at her intently. He'd been on his way in the elevator, then, when he'd spotted Sakura as she'd passed, the Uchiha-douche had stopped, turned around and leaned against the wall, where he'd begun to stare at her.

It was annoying.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying desperately to fool herself into thinking it was calming, and began to add all the things Itachi-san liked in his coffee to the cup of steaming liquid. She tried to ignore Sasuke, but that got harder to do _since he began to walk up to her. _

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but it won't work," he said after a moment. Sakura rolled her eyes. Not this again.

"Mmmm, please be more specific, Uchiha-san," she muttered back, not taking her eyes off the cup of coffee.

"You dress in short skirts, fetch him coffee and think you have the right to call him by his first name. He won't fall for it," Sasuke continued, an edge of frustration tinging his voice. Oh, so it was this again.

"Uchiha-san, thank you for your concern. It shows such a depth of character, but your concern is for nothing. My skirts are general length for office attire, I fetch your brother coffee because it is what he wants, and you had a problem when I called him by his surname. He specifically asked me to call him 'Itachi-san' and got quite offended when I didn't… so what would you have me do? Your brother, as you keep reminding me, is not attracted to me in the least, which, considering he is my boss, works perfectly for me," Sakura said, looking up from the coffee to make eye contact with her boss's younger sibling.

He returned her green-eyed gaze with a hard obsidian one.

"Hn," he grunted, then paused for a moment. "You are attracted to him, though. I see it in the way you hurry to please him and run to do his every command," he stated, but left the ending open, like a weird sentence-like question. Sakura barely contained the urge to roll her eyes.

**'Well, you gotta admit he has a point. Almost. We do think Itachi-san is smokin'," **Sakura's Inner crowed.

"Your brother has better looks than the general public, Uchiha-san, that is irrefutable. However, I do what I do because it is my job, and not because of any so-called attraction to your brother. Now," she said, giving Sasuke a tight smile, "please excuse me, so that I might get this coffee to my boss before it gets cold."

With that, she walked around Sasuke, who stood there staring at her back as she made her way to the elevators. The pinkette took a deep breath and then sighed. Kami, that man was difficult.

**'You're evading our boss's hotness, aren't you? Good thing too. We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time...' **her Inner prompted, and Sakura got the distinct feeling that her Inner was nonchalantly perusing her fingernails.

_'Yes, I am evading Itachi-san's hotness. What good would it do to stare at him and behave like some sort of vapid fan-girl? I want this job. So far, I __**like**__ this job, and I'm not about to chuck it all away based on my boss's face-"_

**"...And hot body," **her Inner interrupted.

_"- and hot body," _Sakura agreed, nodding at Iruga-san as he entered the elevator.

"Hello, Sakura-san," Iruga-san said with a cheerful smile. Sakura smiled back at him and gave him a nod.

"Hello, Iruga-san! How is it going with that special girl you like?" she asked, green eyes glittering teasingly. Iruga-san's stone grey eyes landed on her for a long second, then he looked away and sighed.

"...I haven't said anything to her…" he moaned. "She is so gorgeous, and so far out of my league, that every time I try to say something to her… I just can't."

"I'm sure she will like you back, Iruga-san. Would you like me to put in a good word for you?" Sakura asked, raising one pink eyebrow. Iruga-san's face snapped to hers, then his face went beet red.

"Uh… n-no… that would be nice but I can't bring myself to tell anyone her name. Oh, I will feel like such an idiot! Th-Thank you for offering, though…" Iruga-san sputtered. Sakura hid an amused giggle behind her hand.

"Oh, Iruga-san, seeing you like this is positively adorable. I wish you the best of luck," Sakura said, smiling sweetly at him before moving to the door as the elevator hissed to a stop at the top floor. Iruga-san gave her a limp wave before leaning against the back wall of the elevator and letting the doors close between them.

* * *

Itachi looked up from the papers spread over the surface of the conference table when the door to the conference room opened. Sakura was back. He'd been having a bit of difficulty stopping his gaze from sliding in her direction at every opportunity. He could not remember ever being this preoccupied with a female.

Ever.

She had a smile on her face, as if she'd just gotten good news, and Itachi found himself unable to return his attention to the legal contracts on the table before him. Sakura rested a steaming cup of coffee on the table and slid into her seat beside him. He gave her a long look, prompting her to reveal the meaning behind her expression, but her smile only widened.

"I would say something, but I can't," she said before picking up one of the papers and focusing her attention on it. Itachi caught himself gazing at her even after she'd begun to concentrate on the words on the paper she held, and hurriedly turned his attention to the clause he had been reading before her return.

It was of no help. Even as he stared at the clauses, Itachi was conscious that he was far from concentrating on the words. All he could think about was Sakura, and how he was impatient for an opportunity to see her with her hair down again. Apart from the incident when she'd worn the stockings with the dots down the back, and that other time when she'd pulled her hair tie out, she always wore her hair in some sort of updo. Not that he minded the unblocked view of her neck, but…

Itachi forced himself to think of the contracts. He was the Managing Director… he had no time to waste thinking about his assistant, and besides, he was not even tired! It was not even midday yet, so there was no excuse for his lacking mental control.

Itachi had just about gotten a grasp of where the contract clause was going when the door to the conference room burst open, and Sasuke and Shisui stalked in.

"Itachi...we need to have a meeting," Shisui said, an air of mischief surrounding him as he spoke, his eyes lingering on Sakura rather than Itachi, who he was actually speaking to.

"What is the nature of the meeting, where will it be held, and when is it to be held?" Sakura asked, reaching for her tablet and pulling up a calendar. Shisui walked around the table to stand between Sakura and Itachi. He leaned his hip against the table, facing Sakura.

"We need to have a… manager's discussion about the upcoming budgets… at the Koi-Koi Restaurant… on Wednesday," Shisui said smoothly, leaning closer to Sakura under the guise of watching what information she was entering. But Itachi already knew what Shisui was on about.

"Hn. Why don't you just ask her out, Shisui. You know I have no intention of going back to that place," Itachi said softly, resting down the paper he'd been reading and picking up the next one. Sasuke, who'd been loitering around in front of the other three spoke up immediately.

"I told you it wouldn't work, Shisui," he muttered darkly, storming from the room.

There was a long pause as Sakura, Shisui and Itachi all stared in the direction Sasuke had left in.

"Um… Okay, then," Sakura breathed, with a small chuckle. She turned to Shisui and said, "I'm sorry, Shisui-san, to decline your offer. Maybe some other time."

"I'll take that before you change your mind," Shisui said, before stalking from the room. He paused at the door. "Sakura-chan, my Gorgeous Flower… I am holding you to this." Before Sakura or Itachi could respond, Shisui was out of sight.

And what annoyed Itachi was that the smile lingered on Sakura's face.

* * *

_2:18 pm_

His back pain was approaching what Itachi would call 'lethal'. He ground his teeth together, hoping that the sharp pain would abate, but it lingered. It had been on and off since the week before, and had lasted through the weekend. He'd not gotten much sleep, due to the pain and recurring thoughts of Sakura, but he was quite used to operating without getting the required amounts of rest.

That was not to say that it was easy to conduct almost an entire day of contract-reading. Itachi was a reader, and an avid one at that, but he much preferred expository pieces, history...and the occasional thriller, action or romance novel. Which meant that he liked to read things that were actually _interesting. _

To make matters worse, since the incident that morning when Shisui and Sasuke had interrupted them, they had kept coming back every fifteen to twenty minutes, Shisui with the main goal of making Sakura smile. Now, every time Sakura left the room, Itachi thought of her _more _than when she was in the room. It was as if she consumed his mind.

He liked everything about her.

Even her large forehead.

Except how much she liked his cousin.

Itachi glanced up at the conference-room door for the fiftieth time. And for the fiftieth time, it did not open. Itachi clenched his teeth again against the pain in his back, and against the niggling unrest that was unsettling him.

For the first time since that first dinner at his Uncle Madara's when he was six, Itachi was… antsy.

He checked his watch. It had been thirty three minutes since Sakura left.

She'd said she'd gone to get coffee, but now he was not so sure. Itachi had had enough. He rested the paper he'd had in his hands on the table and pressed his thumb to the bridge of his nose as he tried to quell the unnecessary nervousness that came upon him at the thought of actually seeking out Sakura _for no specific reason. _

No sooner had he stood than boisterous voices sounded on the other side of the door, which burst open to reveal Sakura, one of the most famous blondes in Konoha, and an amber-eyed redhead.

"Ah, Itachi-san," Sakura said while laughing at something the blonde must have said. "This is my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, and his trainer Kurama. I asked them to come over and be a bit of muscle," she continued. Of course it was just as she said something about them being muscle that Itachi noticed the appliances in their arms.

"Yo!" the blonde said, a wide grin on his face. "Heard a lot about you, _Itachi-san,"_ he chuckled, nudging Sakura's shoulder with his and laughing. He rested the box in his hands onto the counter, then reached across for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you." Itachi returned the greeting, feeling a little overwhelmed at Naruto's energy, and then greeted Kurama. Kurama excused himself and left the room.

"Well," Sakura breathed with a smile, allowing Naruto to throw a beefy arm over her slim shoulders. "I thought that we'd been having far too many disturbances and interruptions, and yes, I could see you getting annoyed, Itachi-san. So, I just called the boys over to bring my warmer and my coffee-maker so that we can lock certain people out and not starve while we work," she chuckled.

"Yeah, so Kurama's gone to get the muffins and coffee and whatever else Sakura made him pack," Naruto said.

"Yes, because if I had asked you, you would have been too distracted by all the ramen in the supermarket," Sakura teased, poking Naruto in the stomach and laughing.

She was not that free with _him _and Itachi hated it.

"Okay, well I better get going, Sakura-chan. I have a photo shoot in…" Naruto's voice trailed as he checked his phone for the time. He paled. "Err… half hour ago? I have exactly fifty-three missed calls… Sweetie, I gotta run," he said, his husky voice sounding rather panicked. "Baa-chan is gonna kill me…" he groaned. Sakura laughed and swatted him on the head.

"Well go, you idiot! And you don't get to call me Sweetie!"

Itachi felt the corner of his lip twitch at that, and he felt distinctly pleased when Naruto gave Sakura a pained look before sprinting out the door.

* * *

_Day 22 (Tuesday)_

_1:12 pm_

"I am back at the office already, so if you could send the file in a PDF format, I would appreciate it," Itachi said into his blue-tooth as he stepped from the chauffeured company car and reached back inside for his briefcase. He'd just returned from a meeting with the Hoshigaki where they'd discussed and agreed upon amendments to the first section of the contract. The Konoha early afternoon sun beat down on him from above, and Itachi send a slightly annoyed glance at the sky. He much preferred cold to heat.

"Okay, Uchiha-san," the person on the other end of the line said. "Please give me your email address so that I can send it to you directly." Itachi shut the car door behind himself, reached for his smartphone and stalked towards the UC lobby.

"Send it to my assistant. I just sent her email address to you," Itachi said as he moved through the automatic doors and into the air-conditioned lobby.

"Okay, thank you for that, Uchiha-san," the person said, though his tone made it obvious that he felt a little slighted for getting the assistant's address rather than Itachi's. However Itachi could not care less. The file the man was sending was not anything he considered important, and knowing Sakura, she could have it delegated to someone whose time was not as limited as his.

"Have an effective day," the man finished before hanging up.

Itachi gave a small nod in the direction of the people he passed on his way to the elevators. He pulled his hair back and tied it at his nape as he waited on the elevator to reach the ground level. Just as he'd released his hair to swing at his back, the elevator dinged as it arrived, and the doors swung open.

Sakura was waiting for him inside. She looked up, her green eyes brightening.

"Ah, Itachi-san, you're back," she said with a smile, stepping aside to give him room. Itachi stepped inside the elevator, and was immediately enclosed with the most wonderful scent he remembered in a while. It was a soft scent, but it was so intoxicating, and its nuances reminded him of coffee… or chocolate… or caramel… and maybe vanilla… it was absolutely divine.

"Were there pastries in here?" he found himself asking softly as the doors closed before them. Sakura gave a small chuckle.

"You know, you are probably the twentieth person to ask me that today," she said with a little laugh. "I just changed my shampoo, and it's called Kiri Coffee, hence the scent," she said. "It was a gift from a friend, and I just love the scent, so I thought 'what the heck?'," she went on, her smile widening.

"It does smell … acceptable," Itachi said, changing the adjective to a much more appropriate one at the last minute. Sakura laughed.

"Well, your office will have a much more 'acceptable' scent," she said on a laugh. "I have some coffee samples that I want you to try. I did some experimenting with some different flavors to try and get a really amazing one. Oh, and I also tried a new batch of muffins that you should really like." She looked up at him with an expression of excitement, and it became somewhat of an inner battle for Itachi not to just _look _at her.

He did however give her an enquiring glance, his interest piqued by the promise of more delectable muffins.

"Oh no, I won't tell you what is in them yet," Sakura said with a little laugh, her green eyes twinkling with life. Itachi almost smiled, finding her exuberance extremely contagious, and he was conscious that there was _no one else _in his social environs with this kind of _life _to them. It was exhilarating, in a sense, and he found himself in the strange situation of hopeless attraction. He had done nothing, and could do nothing to like Sakura any less, and as someone who was not used to lying to himself, Itachi found that he could escape a lot of useless actions and reactions by accepting his attraction.

Besides, he had to face his feelings if he was to hide them, and if he was going to be able to coexist with her. He knew from observation that denial helped no one, and in most cases made the very thing that one denied painfully obvious.

And then he realized that she'd done that 'thing' that she had been doing a lot of lately; answering questions he'd thought, but had not asked.

"I hope you like what I did to your office… I made a few changes," she said, a little hesitantly, but with her excitement still visible in her eyes. "Okay, I know I didn't ask, Itachi-san, but the room was so large, and… and I know you don't like it when I go to the coffee machine because someone always prevents me from coming back quickly…" she said, faltering as the elevator gave a near silent hiss as it stopped at the top floor.

Itachi watched with barely contained amusement as Sakura backed from the elevator, still eyeing him with that strange mixture of excitement and hesitance, and led him to his office. When the large door opened, Itachi's lips actually parted in surprise.

She'd rearranged his office.

And without even perusing it closely, Itachi knew he liked it.

She was right; his office _was _large. However now, the size made sense. She'd pushed his desk closer to one of the floor to ceiling windows, and had a nice-sized glass table set up in the other corner of the room. The table was equipped with a small warmer and an impressive gourmet coffee-maker. And she was right. The office smelled… beyond acceptable.

Itachi picked up the source of the scent almost instantly. There on the table were around six shot-glass sized white ceramic cups, each filled with varying colours of brown liquid. Behind the row of cups was an equally tantalizing selection of mini-muffins. Itachi moved over to them immediately upon noticing them, but it wasn't until he'd fully approached the table that he realized that there were small cards in front of each cup and muffin. He leaned down to read the words printed on the cards.

The different ones came from all over the world, and the smell was next to olfactory paradise.

"They're all for you, Itachi-san," Sakura chuckled from behind him. "Please try them out."

Itachi needed no further prompting.

* * *

_Day 23 (Wednesday)_

_6:08 am_

Sakura bit her lower lip to hide a smile as she read the text from Genma. The brunette male had been emitting strange vibes ever since he'd picked her up from the Akatsuki Reunion, but Sakura would not say she disliked them.

She just wished he would make up his mind.

Seriously, she was really attracted to his easygoing flirtatious self, especially because when it was really time to be serious, Genma didn't play around. However, he was being a bit indecisive at the moment, it seemed. He would say something suggestive, and then refuse to follow through. Then he would ask her out, or ask to come over, and then cancel sheepishly. Sakura wasn't annoyed, because all his excuses were plausible, and actually unavoidable, but she just got the feeling that he could have put off some of them.

**'Oh, stop hemming and hawing, pinkie,' **her inner scoffed. **'The man is walking on eggshells around us, and I am getting tired of it! Just ask him out already and see what the hell is going on with him!' **The elevator came to a stop at the top floor of the UC building just as Sakura began to type her reply.

She stepped out with her head down as her thumbs made contact with the touchscreen of her smart-phone, and walked into a wall.

Well, a human wall.

**'Oulala! I never knew Itachi-****_sama_**** had such a rock hard bod,' **Sakura's inner crooned. Sakura herself was rendered incapable of speech, because Itachi-sama… Itachi-_san's _body _was _really muscular and warm under his pale blue dress shirt.

_'Wait… how did I know it was Itachi-san?' _she queried mentally, still in a state of minor shock.

**'Obviously his scent, pinkie. Itachi-sama smells so ****_good_****. I will never call him Itachi-san again, because Itachi-sama just sounds sooo much-'**

_'Oh shut up, you little slut,' _Sakura snapped back mentally.

**'-more interesting. Hey, who are you calling a slut? ****_You're _****the one still pressed up against him! Whether you like it or not, you have made ****_so _****much more contact than propriety allows that I'm beginning to think you planned this….which I totally agree with anyway,' **Sakura's inner replied with her signature brash attitude.

Sakura gave a squeak when her inner's words registered, and she jumped away from her boss.

"Ah! Itachi-san! I am s-so completely totally sorry… um… I just didn't… I was… I didn't get my good morning hug so I was more sus… susceptible to… why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Sakura sputtered, heat flooding her face. "Erm… good morning, Itachi-san…" she added on a little lamely, taking a few more steps away from him.

And then, horror of horrors, he _smiled._

_He smiled._

_Itachi-san never smiled!_

That meant he was having belly laughs in his brain. Oh shit.

"Good morning, Sakura," he said, and her inner swooned. Why? Because Itachi-san was speaking to her in a more-gravelly-than-usual early morning voice.

"Good morning," she said again, and had to resist the urge to facepalm. "I… why are you still in yesterday's clothes, Itachi-san?" she asked again, trying to recover her usual firm voice. He blinked at her.

"Hn," he grunted, but did not respond. Sakura stared up at him for a long moment, before she sighed.

"You're obviously not going to tell me…" she muttered, righting her purse straps over her shoulder. "Well… I will just go get started. Would you like a coffee?" she asked as she moved past him, and he headed towards the elevators.

"Please," he said in that soft, slightly gravelly voice before the elevator doors closed. Sakura's inner gave a little shudder.

And it wasn't until Sakura was pushing her office door open that she realized that Itachi-san had not let her go either.

* * *

_1:43 pm_

Itachi was hungry.

He had known from beforehand that this would be the consequences of spending the night, but he'd wanted to get the bulk of the contracts signed off. He knew he could just have the Legal Department go through it, but Itachi didn't trust the manager at all. Itachi credited himself with a good intuition, and something about Orochimaru did not sit well with him at all. Ergo, he preferred to read the legal contracts himself. Besides, no harm could come from his being informed of every clause and sentence in the contracts between the UC and the Hoshigaki. Or anyone else for that matter.

But now he was hungry. The coffee and muffin from earlier that morning were merely a drop in the bucket, and even though Itachi could go extended periods without food or sleep and still perform adequately… today it was not working. Itachi felt his brows pull together into a frown as he scanned over one of the last of the clauses.

He was distracted.

And he kept thinking of the incident earlier that morning where Sakura had been in his arms. She had a warm, compact body, that he found rather enjoyable to hold. He had a growing partiality to contact with her - first, her head on his shoulder, and now this. And the two incidents were warring for first place.

And he had made her flustered. He hoped he had.

Itachi knew that to most people he seemed implacable, but when he was not in control of a situation, he usually over thought things. Fortunately for him, that usually meant he was often well prepared when things went awry.

Where was Sakura?

She wasn't gone for coffee, as he now had a machine in his office and she could make coffee here. She hadn't asked to be excused to use the restroom.

No, her phone had rung, and she'd just muttered that she had to take the call, and had excused herself from his office. Itachi wished he could just forget about her and concentrate, but he was hungry and tired and getting rather annoyed at her being absent. Deciding that he needed to take a break, Itachi rested down the paper and stood, pressing his fingertips to the bridge of his nose. He was just passing Sakura's office when he heard her hushed voice from the other side of her partially opened door.

"Genma… I was just wondering, because you keep saying you want to come over, but you never do…" There was a pause, then her voice softened. "I would _make_ time for you, Genma, you should know that by now…" Itachi felt his brows pull together into a frown. Sakura was involved with someone?

"Well yes I find you attractive, Genma, how could you not know that?" Itachi heard her say with a disbelieving chuckle. "Oh come on, Naruto is my best friend. I just don't see him that way! Besides, he has a completely different appeal to you…" she continued. "So, will you actually come over tonight, then?" she asked after a pause.

Itachi felt a pain in his jaw, and realized that he was clenching his teeth. And that he was incredibly annoyed. And that he was ridiculously hungry, and equally tired.

"Okay, I've got to go now. I'm at work and this is unprofessional… Yes, I took your call at work… Genma, shut up," Itachi heard Sakura say before she mumbled an incredibly soft goodbye and sighed.

He stalked away from her door before she saw him there.

* * *

_4:14 pm_

Itachi-san was behaving strangely. And when Sakura said 'strangely' it was because while she could not decipher what exactly was different, she knew that something was. She had first noticed it when he ignored her re-entry to his office.

Usually he would look up, acknowledge her presence, then look back to whatever it was that he was doing, sometimes talking to her simultaneously. This time, he held his gaze fixed to the pages before him.

It was strange.

The next indicator of his strange behaviour were those grunts he liked to use when other people were annoying him, or he wanted to avoid giving a definite answer.

The almighty 'Hn'.

"Itachi-san," Sakura began, wanting to resolve the issue. "What can I do to help?" she asked, forcing a smile to her face. Had she done something wrong? Was this because she'd taken a personal phone call at work?

It must have been that.

"Hn," her boss grunted without looking up at her. Something was wrong. To make matters even worse, the air in the office began to feel stuffy and stilted. For the first time in a long time, Sakura felt panic in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to lose her job over a phone call! Even her inner had gone silent.

Before she could think of anything to say, the door swung open, and Shisui stalked into the office.

**'Oh! whew! Sexy Uchiha the Second has arrived to save the day. The air in this joint was stifling me!' **Sakura's inner sighed with immense relief.

"Hello, Gorgeous," Shisui said with a grin, coming to a halt directly beside her. For the first time since she'd entered his office, Itachi-san looked up. Sakura was about to feel some sort of relief, but that notion was quickly squelched when Itachi-san's hard obsidian gaze bored into both her and Shisui.

"What do you need, Shisui? As you can see, I am busy," Itachi said blandly, but there was a tiny trace of iron to his voice that made Sakura's throat close up. So this was why all those who got requests from Itachi-san hurried to do his bidding. Sakura slid a glance in Shisui's direction.

… and he was completely unaffected.

"Oh, come off it, Cousin," the older male chuckled easily, waving a hand in the air. "I came to borrow Sakura for just one tiny mo-"

"Denied," Itachi-san said firmly, the inner corners of his brows tugging together slightly.

"I swear," Shisui huffed. "It won't take long… five minutes maxim-"

"No," the younger male returned. Sakura was immediately reminded of two little boys fighting over a toy. Unfortunately, so did her inner.

**'Oh yes. Fight! Fight! Fight over us, you hot Uchiha specimens! Will there be shirts ripping? I want to see abs! I want to see pecs! Just show me muscles!' **Sakura's inner self screeched.

_'Shut up,' _Sakura snapped mentally. _'This is definitely not what this is about!' _

**'Oh really?' **her inner returned, sounding unconvinced. **'Look at their postures. Even relaxed Shisui is standing stiffer than usual even though he's supposed to be joking around. And we both know that Uchiha-sama has a rocking bod… I want to see Shisui-san's now! And don't argue with me on this! We are one and the same. I'm just bold enough to say what we really think,' **her inner warned. Sakura found herself without a reply.

Why?

Because if anything, the tension in the room had grown since Shisui's arrival.

And even though Shisui was still grinning, it wasn't as easy a grin as his grins usually were.

Something was afoot.

"Ah… Excuse me, Shisui-san…" Sakura interjected, wondering if maybe Itachi-san was worried that Shisui-san was trying to take advantage. After all, she was admittedly more capable than Shisui's assistant.

"Yes, Gorgeous Sakura?" Shisui asked, turning to face her, his easy smile returning.

"Itachi-san is correct. We are both wholly too busy to spare even a minute. We have to get these contracts complete and signed," Sakura said, resisting the urge to slide a glance in Itachi-san's direction.

"He could have just said that," Shisui said cheerfully. "You didn't need to get your panties in a bind. This is what happens when you stay overnight and then work all day. You get crabby for no reason at all," Shisui admonished cheerfully, back to his free, easy-going self.

"I do not wear _panties. _Please refrain from discussing my underwear, Shisui. It is inappropriate," Itachi-san said coldly. Shisui ignored him. He turned back to Sakura.

"Some other time then, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a grateful smile, happy that the tension in the room was rapidly falling.

"Some other time," she said with a nod.

That was a mistake.

* * *

_4:22 pm_

She wanted to see Shisui 'some other time'. She was going to have the person on the other end of that phone call over to her house tonight.

What sort of woman was she? Who was this that he'd hired? Why did she affect him so much? Where was this even going? When would he be able to push these foreign emotions so deep that they didn't bother him any more? How would he forget these feelings?

Of course all these did nothing to alleviate what Itachi had come to recognize as burning jealousy.

He hated it.

He was used to getting what he wanted. He had it all. An impressive house. A high-geared job that he could use his skills in. A wonderful family, all things considered. An excellent assistant… But not _Sakura._

Sure, she was in his life, but in such a way that it was _wholly inappropriate _for him to so much as _think _of her the way he was tempted to. The way he _had been thinking _if he had to be honest. It was despicable, the way he could not seem to help himself.

It was torture.

And to make matters worse, she seemed to be interested in everyone else excluding himself. Logically, he was over-dramatising the situation, since there were only two people that he knew of, but those words were the words that tormented him.

That he knew of.

That he knew of.

That he knew of.

He didn't know enough about Sakura. He didn't know anything more that how capable she was, that she seemed to have very high-profile acquaintances, and that she was incredibly gorgeous and an expert with coffee and muffins. Apart from that, it was all uncharted waters.

He needed to know more. He needed her to know more about _him. _But no matter how he needed it, it was inappropriate, and he could not have that. He was the managing director of Uchiha Conglomerates. He was the heir to his father's empire.

He could not afford to think of Sakura the way he was.

He could not afford to dream of Sakura the way he did.

He could not afford to be inappropriate.

Which was why he was pulling an all-nighter again tonight. If it was the last thing he did, he would work her out of his system.

* * *

_Day 24 (Thursday)_

_6:05 am_

Sakura's heels fell in uniformed footsteps as she made her way to Itachi-san's office. His car was outside, and there was enough dew on the vehicle for her to deduce that it had spent the night in that position.

Which meant that Itachi-san had not gone home last night.

Which meant that if what Shisui-san had said the day before had meant anything, Itachi-san would be operating with a lack of two days' of sleep. And that meant that he could possibly be even stranger than he was the day before.

Sakura chewed the inside of her lower lip as she hurried towards his office. She had to do everything right today to keep him in a good mood. She really did not want to put her job in jeopardy.

As she rounded the corner that led to Itachi-san's office, Sakura slammed face first into her boss's chest for the second time in as many days. This time, however, she was immediately pushed away from his person, and when she regained her balance and looked up, she was met with his disapproving stare.

Which sunk her mood even lower.

Yes, that's right. Once again, Genma had failed to show up, and Sakura was not sure why he didn't, or why she was so bothered. But she could not bring her personal drama to work.

"Ah, good morning, Itachi-san," she said with as bright a smile as she could manage. He looked a bit disheveled. His hair was a bit messy, as if he'd been running his fingers through it. His shirt was rumpled and he had a rather attractive day's growth on his jaw.

"Hn," he grunted, his dark gaze still pinned on her face. An awkward silence descended upon Sakura.

"C-Can I get you anything? A coffee perhaps?" she offered. His gaze didn't waver.

"I already had one," he replied blandly. Sakura bit her lower lip before trying again.

"A muffin, perhaps?"

"I already had one," he replied again, just as blankly as the last time, as if he was trying to kill any chance of a conversation.

"Itachi-san…" Sakura started again, peering up at him. "You should get some rest. You shouldn't pull two all-nighters in a row for-"

"Please. Do not think to tell me what I should and should not do," he said firmly before she could finish. Sakura resisted the urge to gulp nervously.

**'What the hell is his problem?' **Sakura's inner asked in blatant annoyance. **'We didn't do anything wrong, so I don't get why he is being so… anal,' **she continued. Sakura agreed, but tried not to allow any reflection of her thoughts get to her face.

"I apologise, Itachi-san. I was only thinking of your health-"

"You do not have to. I am perfectly aware of my capabilities, Haruno-san," he said stiffly, before moving around her and heading to the elevators. "I am going to freshen up. Please see about your duties as normal."

Haruno-san? Oh, he must be terribly angry.

Sakura watched him walk to elevators, taking note of the tiredness in his face and posture. She had to do something, regardless of whether or not he wanted her to.

* * *

_3:12 pm_

She was so beautiful. How did she manage to wreck all the progress he'd made last night just by appearing before him? He was so sure, last night, that he'd be able to handle seeing her without the tumultuous feelings she made him feel. It had been a long time since Itachi had felt a yearning for acknowledgement, and even though it was inappropriate of him to show his growing feelings for her, it would have been appreciated if she had indicated some sort of attraction towards him.

It would have been…._comforting._

And then today, it was as if she was doing everything humanly possible to make his day a better one… and it was working.

Itachi rolled his shoulders slightly, trying to lessen the pain in his back.

First off, she had made him breakfast. She'd put together cinnamon and sugar topped French Toast with a distinct coffee flavor, with fluffy scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. This she had served with orange juice. It was just the sort of plain breakfast he liked, but everything was done with such care and flavor that it was extraordinary too. After eating, he had felt so much better.

Then she had arranged with the maid at his house for a clean suit of clothing and his favorite bar of soap and toiletries to be sent to the UC building. This had afforded him the opportunity for a shower in the VIP bathroom, and he'd come out feeling fresh and alert.

By the time he'd gotten back to his office, all the files he'd been reading through were organized by importance, and those that really did not need to be there were removed completely. His desk was organized enough that it made it so much easier for him to even think.

And so she had continued, doing unnecessary, but wholly appreciated gestures to make his day a more pleasant one.

It had worked to the point where she had convinced him to leave work early so that he could catch up on some sleep while she took care of everything else for him. Itachi had then insisted that she take the day early too, and they could approach the remainder of the contract-reading the following day.

Which was how Itachi found himself outside the UC building at 3:15 in the afternoon. Which was also how Sakura happened to be outside of the UC building at the very same time.

Itachi was watching Sakura make her way across the parking lot, when a familiar van drove into the lot. Itachi watched with a slight frown as the van stopped next to where Sakura was standing, and a brown haired male jumped out of the driver's side with a rose in his hand.

"Genma?" he heard Sakura squeal happily from where he stood several meters away. So this was Genma. Itachi had finished cataloguing the man's features before he realized that he'd been comparing himself involuntarily.

If that was the type that Sakura liked… he had no chance. _Genma _was so clearly unrefined that the only thing the two men had in common was their gender.

Then Itachi realized why this Genma personality was so familiar anyway. He was the same brown haired male from the Reunion. The same person that had taken Sakura away from him before he had been ready to let her go. The same person that had been at her house the night before.

He really disliked Genma, and he didn't even know him. Itachi felt a foul mood descend upon him, and he turned away, unable to watch them anymore.

* * *

_Day 25 (Friday)_

_11:13 am_

He could not have her. He could not have her. He could not have her.

No matter how much he wanted her, she was out of bounds. She was seeing someone. He could convince her to distance herself from Genma if… He couln't. It was inappropriate. Frowned upon.

She was unavailable to him.

He knew all this, but his eyes still followed her around, he was still livid whenever he thought of Genma or even Shisui, and he could not help wishing that…

Enough of that. Itachi's eyes refocused on the contracts before him. Even as he read the words, they didn't seem to form coherent sentences.

Because Sakura's scent was perfectly… enticing. And she was sitting so close. And he could not afford to be distracted! These contracts were very important. They also needed to be read through and signed and checked by the following Wednesday. Itachi liked to get things done early so he could move on to something else.

"Itachi-san, I think I have found a potential loophole," Sakura said softly, her voice cautious. Itachi glanced in her direction, his gaze drawn to the full, pink lips that were currently glossed lightly and partly open. Those same lips that had pressed to his cheek a few days ago.

He could still remember how soft they were.

"...tachi-san…?" he heard her call again.

"Hn," he muttered in response. She sighed and fixed a discerning stare upon him.

"Itachi-san… what time did you go to sleep yesterday?" she asked, one pink brow raising. Itachi refused to answer, because he would have to remember how long he'd been stewing angrily about her and Genma - so much so that he had been unable to relax enough to sleep.

"That bad, huh?" she asked, giving him a slightly admonishing look. "No wonder you are finding it difficult to focus!"

Itachi let her think what she wanted. But he wasn't about to tell her that _she _was the cause of his lack of focus.

* * *

_1:15 pm_

"Ah, it feels so good to get away from those contracts! They are so boring!" Sakura exclaimed as she removed her lunch from the microwave after it beeped. Shisui grunted his approval.

"I much prefer numbers to words anyway. Numbers are straightforward. And I hardly think Itachi-chan's mood has made it easy for you these days," Shisui mumbled, one dark brow rising. Sakura refused to answer, choosing instead to check to see if her lunch was hot enough.

Sakura opened the lid of the lunch container and watched with great satisfaction as steam rose from the dish. Inside, sauteed chicken and a colourful stir-fry glistened, the scent filling the air around her.

"Wow. Where did you buy lunch, Sakura-chan?" Shisui asked, leaning closer to peer into her lunch container. Even Sasuke Douche looked interested in her lunch.

"I made my lunch, Shisui-san," Sakura admitted with a small chuckle. She slid her stainless-steel chopsticks from the case she carried them in and gave the vegetables a poke. She looked up, expecting to see disdain on Sasuke's face when she revealed that fact, but the young Uchiha was focused intently on the actual food.

Shisui leaned his hip against the table and faced Sakura. Mischief glinted in his eyes.

"Are there any things that you aren't good at?" he asked, one dark brow rising. Sakura blinked at him for a second before she gave a short laugh.

"If you only knew," she muttered, lifting one of the carrots with her chopsticks and taking a bite. A glance to the side revealed Sasuke watching the path of the carrot from her container, up through the air, and into her mouth. However, when she carried the chopsticks back down to the lunch container, his gaze remained fixed upon her lips.

Strange.

A disturbance at the other end of the room quickly pulled her attention from Sasuke and his (now) perpetual staring, and Sakura was stunned to see Itachi-san making his way across the room. There was a distinctly icy aura surrounding him, and apparently all in the room were feeling it.

Once again, only Shisui remained unaffected by his cousin's stony face.

"Sakura-san," he said, his face stoic. Sakura blinked so slowly she saw him through a haze of rose-pink for a moment.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" she asked, glad her voice came over smoothly. Itachi-san's dark gaze pinned stonily upon her face.

"You may have your lunch in the office while we finish the last of the contracts. I would rather that we not have to continue this process next week." The sentence hung in the air for a few moments. The lunchroom had gone so quiet that Sakiko's heart-adorned chopsticks dropping to the table could be clearly heard.

"Sakura-san… I meant now," Itachi-san said in the silence, his voice smooth and hard as river stones.

"Yes, right away, Itachi-san," Sakura said with as genuine a smile as she could. She re-sealed her lunch containers and slid her chopsticks back in their case. Sakura could feel the eyes of everyone in the room as she picked up her lunch and followed her boss who had already begun to make his way back to the elevators.

* * *

_1:24 pm_

"There is an issue here, Itachi-san. This clause would prevent us from arriving at the profit that we wanted," Sakura said, sliding her nail over the clause in question. Itachi was momentarily distracted by her slim fingers, until his eyes happened to catch the clause in point. So far these contracts had been spotted with seemingly harmless clauses that, when thought of together, put the Uchiha Conglomerates at a serious disadvantage.

"That clause is preposterous… There is no chance that I would sign my name to that. Please make the necessary notations," Itachi said, reaching for another paper from the dwindling pile of unread clauses.

Itachi glanced to the side as Sakura took another bite of the delicious smelling lunch she had brought today. He hadn't had time to order any and was hungry, but he could eat properly when this was all over. He watched as Sakura chewed, her green eyes focused on the page as she scribbled neat notations in the borders near the problematic clause.

He'd not been able to stand seeing her so close to Shisui when he couldn't have her. It was childish of him, but if he couldn't have her, he didn't want anyone else to either.

"Mm, so that is taken care of," Sakura mumbled under her breath before taking another bite. She glanced in his direction. "Itachi-san, aren't you going to eat your lunch now?" she asked, one pink brow rising. Itachi looked away from her gorgeous eyes and back to the papers before him.

"I will eat later. I had no time to order lunch," he said, not wanting to look at her lest she realize how he felt, but not able to concentrate on the papers before him either. A hand on his forearm pulled his attention away from the papers and right back to Sakura.

"Itachi-san," she said. "Please have some of mine." She gestured to the chicken and stir-fry that she'd brought while looking up at him. Itachi could see the genuine concern in her eyes, and it stunned him for a moment. He had been far from polite to her the past few days, yet here she was offering him some of her lunch. He didn't deserve to have it.

"I insist. Please," she continued, as if sensing his reluctance. Itachi clenched his teeth before declining.

"We must get back to work," he said, closing the conversation with his tone. He turned back to the contracts and began to read, trying not to be distracted by Sakura's shifting at his side. It grew even harder not to grow completely distracted when she got up and moved over to the table with the coffee-maker she'd set up earlier in the week.

After a while, Itachi found it impossible to look anywhere else but at his assistant, who was busy doing something at the table.

_'Whoever that Genma character is, he is not good enough for her,' _Itachi thought, brows pulling together. He watched a lock of Sakura's hair slide from where she'd tucked it behind her ear and fall against her face.

Beautiful.

She turned and was walking back towards him within moments, however, and Itachi forced himself to look away. He could feel her presence as she took her seat beside him, but he refrained from turning around.

"Itachi-san," she said, her voice soft but insistent. He inclined his head, letting his gaze slide in her direction, and he found himself turning fully to face her.

Because she'd split her lunch in half and was offering him some.

"Please, have something to eat," she said, her bright green eyes darkened with evident concern.

There was no way he could refuse her, and he had best keep knowledge of that particular weakness to himself alone. When he took his first bite of the lunch, something else became apparent to Itachi.

It was impossible for him to stop loving Sakura.

* * *

**AGH! I feel so bad but there was literally NO time to type! I made sure to get this to the word count you guys like though, because the support for this story has been amazing and SO encouraging! So thank you and please keep it up! I hope you enjoyed this! (Here at work so I don't have time to read through again! LOL! So I hope there aren't too many mistakes!)**

**Now in terms of the contribution - I am going to try to create an interim chapter (which will be the Saturday and Sunday following Day 25), and what I would love is for you guys to give some scenes you would like to see! Now, I will only be choosing four scenes, and whoever's scene I choose WILL get credit for it. **

**Plz review!**


	7. Go The Extra Mile (Interim)

**First off, ****Award For Best Review**** goes to ****_Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness. _****I know you didn't leave a suggestion, but your review just made me grin so widely! **

**This chapter is dedicated to you, dear reviewer!**

**I ended up choosing almost all the suggestions, they were just SO ****_good!_**** I am hopeless! As I read them, this sequence just crept into my head, so thank you guys for being so amazing and so awesome! Hope you like this! Credits will appear at the end of the chapter!**

**OH! And I have a present for you guys (and for myself because I love to share like that), aaand it is on my profile, so PLEHZZ check it out! PLEEEEHHZZZ! I even wrote a 12k word chapter for you and it didn't take 2 months this time… *hoping that's enough incentive***

**I am thinking of having more interim chapters as I go, in which you guys get a chance to make suggestions and so on. The opening italicized part will go from 'textbook' style to 'quote' style… somewhat more informal, but still pertinent. (^_^)**

**As this is an interim chapter, I will be addressing as many of your questions and comments as I can without giving away too much of the storyline. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry for the long opening AN… but there may be mistakes in the chapter (T_T). It was way too long for me to go back through properly (plus I am at work ufufu)!**

* * *

_"Sometimes, you gotta just let go. If you allow your business persona to overshadow your real one all the time, especially when you're not on the clock, it will become a strain at some point. It's a good habit to relax a little off hours to avoid a build-up of stress."_

_- Iruka Umino -_

* * *

_Friday_

_9:46 pm_

_Itachi looked up from the papers spread out over the desk in his personal office when the door opened. He frowned. He was alone in the house at this time of night. Who could that be opening the door? He was immediately alert, but did not rise from his place in his seat. _

_"Sorry to interrupt, Uchiha-sama," a familiar voice said, before a petite female with a head of pink hair entered the room. _

_Sakura._

_"Sakura," Itachi said, feeling a little anxious. "What are you doing here?" She stepped fully into the room, his navy blue terry bathrobe cloaking her slim figure. She looked at him through lush rose lashes, her green eyes dark with feminine appreciation._

_"I just remembered. There was a lot of… work… for us to do together… tonight," she said, her full lips tilting very slightly at the corners into a rather provocative smile. Try as he might, Itachi could not help but swallow and stare at her with wide eyes as she reached for the lapels of the robe._

_In a smooth motion, the robe was in a pile at her feet. Itachi stood, but was wholly unable to take a step forward. She looked up at him and made eye contact, her viridian eyes beckoning him closer, but Itachi could not move. The door to his office opened again, but in stepped his father, brother and cousin._

_"Itachi, stop this instant," his father said sternly. "This is wholly inappropriate." The last word echoed around the room, maintaining the disapproving tone._

_"Besides, she likes me more," Shisui said with a smirk, stepping forward and lifting the robe up and over Sakura's shoulders, hiding what Itachi hadn't even gotten a chance to peruse. He tried to advance, to pull Sakura from his cousin's arms, but strong hands held him back._

_"Brother, leave her be. She is not of our mindset. She would never enjoy the company of this family, much less you. You are way too boring to interest her," Sasuke said in a low voice next to his ear. _

_The man from the parking lot appeared from seemingly nowhere and pulled Sakura from Shisui. _

_"She's mine," was all he said in a vague, but decidedly masculine voice._

_Itachi looked back to Sakura._

_"What do you think? What do you choose?" he asked her, heart thudding in his chest. She blinked at him in surprise, then her eyes softened. She opened her mouth and rang._

_Wait. _

_What?_

_She rang. _

* * *

Itachi's eyes cracked open at the intense jangle of the telephone and stifled a groan. He peered over at the cordless phone on his bedside table and sighed.

It was late.

He needed more sleep.

The phone refused to stop ringing.

Itachi reached over and lifted the phone from its base. He raised himself on one elbow and put the phone to his ear.

"Hn," he grunted into the phone.

"Itachi." It was his father. "Hoshigaki-san is in the hospital after an episode of cardiac arrest. He is due for surgery on Monday morning, and wants those contracts agreed upon before he goes into the operating room. Get them done as soon as possible," Fugaku demanded. Itachi blinked.

"I will continue immediately," he said softly, then sighed when the dial tone sounded in his ear. His father had hung up without so much as an apology for waking him.

So much for being polite.

As reluctant as he was to get up, Itachi pushed the soft covers off his bare chest and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He pushed his long hair over his shoulder and down his back with a slow hand and heaved a fortifying sigh. Contracts.

He would have to drive over to the UC building for them.

He would also need Sakura.

That made it much easier to wake up. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Itachi got up and made his way to his ensuite bathroom to have a shower. His mind ran on his dream, and for a split second before he berated himself for even _having _such a dream, Itachi mentally kicked himself for not looking down when Dream Sakura had dropped his robe.

* * *

_10:49 pm_

It was 10:49. Bloody 10:49 and Genma was not here yet! Why was she even waiting for him? Sakura curled her legs up against her body to ward off the afternoon chill and pulled her blanket further around her shoulders. She was dressed they way she knew Genma liked, in short shorts and a sporty fitted T-shirt.

And she was cold.

And he was late.

She had already called him three times and he said he was coming. Dare she call him again? Sakura eyed the phone sitting innocently on the bench next to her and scowled. Stupid Genma.

**'Why are we hanging on to that guy anyway?' **Sakura's inner asked, sounding supremely pissed. **'All I want to do is make sure our fist reaches his face sometime really soon,'** she groused. Sakura rolled her eyes. She'd been trying to leave her violent tendencies behind. So far, they'd manifested themselves as her inner, while her more trained, composed self was the side of her generally known by others. Only Ino, Naruto, Mikina and Akane out of her current circle of friends knew that side of her, and they were the only people she planned on letting in on her secret side.

Sakura was about to reach for the phone again when the hum of a sports car caught her attention. She looked up, recognized the black Camaro, and completely flipped.

Neji.

What was that bastard up to now? Hadn't he gotten enough? Did her pain make him insatiable?

Sakura found her hands curling into fists, even as her heart thumped unsteadily at the mere sight of his car. As usual, it was pristine. She would know it anywhere.

The door opened.

Sakura saw the head of shiny chocolate coloured hair, glossy and bathed in the glow of the street-lights, emerge from the darkened interior of the car, and heard the gentle sound of the car door closing. Neji never slammed the door of his Camaro.

As if on cue, a gust of breeze blew threw the area, lifting the long, shiny strands into the air to flutter behind him as he walked around the car.

**'Hot damn, he's smoking...' **Sakura's inner groaned.

And he was.

Hyuuga Neji rounded the front end of his car looking like he stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine. And yet still he was dressed remarkably simply in a white V-necked shirt, mustard scarf, and black fitted jeans that hugged his slim hips perfectly. His hair had settled on his shoulders, reaching clear down to beneath his pectoral muscles, and Sakura found herself remembering running her fingers through it.

_'Stop it, Sakura,'_ she pleaded with herself, but the memories just kept on coming.

* * *

_Sakura slowly drove down the road, bright green eyes peeled for any strange looking cars, or the ones she'd marked as ones to avoid. This was Neji's road, his house being one of the four mansions that occupied the street. In front of his large white bachelor pad was one of his four cars, a red Porsche, that had been in the garage recently. He must just have gotten it back._

_As Neji's ex-assistant, Sakura was in a prime position to be in a relationship with him. The long hours alone, the business trips, and their general interdependence made it easy for their relationship to turn into something more. She knew all his habits, haunts and hardships, and knew how to work around them when they made things difficult. _

_Still, Neji wanted to keep their relationship secret. Their relationship had been initiated tentatively while Sakura began working with him, and had continued on even after Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji's uncle and owner of the Hyuuga Corporation, had taken her on as his own personal assistant. Which came to be the very reason why Neji wanted their relationship kept a secret in the first place. Hiashi was a very prestigious but old fashioned man, and he thought that romance had no place in the workplace. As a member of the Hyuuga Branch family, Neji had to work twice as hard to measure up and to be noticed by the Hyuuga Main House, and had to be twice as careful._

_Sakura thought he deserved twice the love._

_He could seem cold and heartless at times, but that never bothered Sakura. Because when they were alone, he was the polar opposite._

_Deeming the coast as clear, Sakura parked her car behind the Porsche and reached for her briefcase. There was nothing in it apart from sexy lingerie, but no one would know that. Sakura flicked her arm-length pink hair over her shoulder and stepped from the car, making her way up the driveway. _

_Her blood-red patent leather pumps glinted in the afternoon sunlight as she made her way to the front door. Fishing in her purse, Sakura pulled out a ring of keys and let herself in. She stepped inside and gently shut the door, breathing in the unique scent of Neji's house. It smelled like him. Expensive. Classy._

_Dropping her bag on the foyer table and taking off her coat to reveal a fitted black pencil skirt, a loose sheer cream top and a bright red pencil belt, Sakura scooped her hair over one shoulder and rested the briefcase on the floor. _

_She paused for a moment, wondering whether she should put the lingerie on now, or wait until she'd determined whether or not Neji would have time to appreciate it. She settled for the latter, and began to make her way upstairs. She already knew where Neji would be._

_Despite the size and tastefulness of his home, Neji rarely spent any time in any other section apart from his bedroom suite, or his gym. Sakura headed to the stainless steel and glass staircase, her fingers trailing against the steel banister as she made her way upstairs. She was almost at the end of the hallway leading to Neji's room when she heard a moan._

_A feminine moan. _

_Sakura frowned. _

_Her stomach tightened._

_Years of being trained never to make assumptions was what made Sakura continue down the hall. Deep inside her, she immediately knew what was going on, but forced herself to keep going just to make absolutely certain._

_But when her hand made contact with the cold metal doorknob at Neji's bedroom, Sakura faltered. The sounds coming from the other side of the door were unmistakable, but some silly part of her clung to the belief that maybe, just maybe, she was wrong._

_Sakura turned the knob, opened the door, and flinched at Neji's surprised expression and sputtered curse._

_Just before he climaxed._

_Right before her eyes._

_In the arms of another woman._

_Sakura froze, green eyes wide, heart beating overtime, and breaths increasingly difficult to take. _

_This. Could not. Be happening._

_"Sakura…" Neji panted, pale grey eyes hard and closed off. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura ground her teeth together, emotions whirring inside her so swiftly she couldn't pick each one apart._

_She knew one thing though. She wasn't going to let him see her cry, and she wasn't going to beg, and she wasn't going to make a fuss. If Neji wanted to show her that she was not as important to him as she thought she'd been, then fine. But two could play at this game, and she was not about to let him know that her world __**did **__really kind of revolve around him. _

_That was her own silly mistake - to allow that to happen._

_"I didn't know you had company. I was going to see you privately to tell you that I'm through pretending to want this relationship… especially when I'm in love with someone else. I didn't know how to say it, but you've made it really easy for me," Sakura said with a wan smile, desperately trying to hide how much she wanted to curl into a ball and cry. The girl in the bed turned around and squeaked, her face flushing as she scrambled for sheets to cover herself with._

_Some of the hardness faded from Neji's eyes, replaced now by disbelief. He wasn't even paying any attention to woman that was now struggling to get off his chest and under the covers. She might as well go through with this. As much as she loved him, Sakura didn't want to be in a relationship with a man she couldn't trust._

_She reached behind her neck and undid the clasp of the necklace that lay against her skin. Neji had made it for her with his own two hands… before her very eyes. It was one of her most treasured items. But not anymore. _

_Now, the links of the delicate chain felt as if they were strangling her. Sakura made eye contact with Neji as she removed the necklace from her person. His grey eyes lost all their hardness, filling instantly with regret… and a whole lot of panic._

_"Sakura…" he started. But there was really nothing he could say. Sakura gently rested the necklace over the doorknob._

_"I won't be needing that anymore," she said, raising her hand in a little wave. "Goodbye Neji. Try not to have too many secret relationships, okay?" she said, lips pulling into a tight smile. At the word secret, the girl in the bed perked up, accusing eyes trained on Neji. "Sorry to interrupt," Sakura continued. "Please, carry on." _

_She backed out of the room, not even pausing when Neji's voice rang out as he called her name._

_She was finished here._

_If it had been any other man, he would have received the beating of his life, but Sakura was far too devastated to even curl her hands into fists. Damn. _

_She hurried down the stairs, ignoring Neji's calls as he followed her, boxer briefs clinging to his muscular thighs and sweat glistening on his chest._

_"Wait, damn it, Sakura," he called, not loudly, but not softly either. Sakura got to the door before he caught her sleeve and held her back._

_"Neji, what more is there to say? I'm sorry you don't do it for me anymore, but look on the bright side. At least you have someone, or several someones to choose from. My leaving shouldn't change much of anything," Sakura said with a sigh._

_"I never meant for this," Neji said, apparently ignoring all she'd said. _

_"Neji… you found someone else. Why are you making this difficult?" Sakura asked, desperate to get away. There was only so long that she could maintain the farce._

_"Because I don't want you to go." _

_The words hung in the air._

_"Then maybe you should have tried harder to keep me," Sakura said softly, pulling away from him and reaching for her bag and briefcase._

_She didn't realize until she'd driven off that she'd left her favorite coat inside. But like the necklace, it would have to stay._

* * *

By the time Sakura snapped out of her reverie, Neji was a mere four feet in front of her. He still had that manly, spicy, expensive smell to him. He looked absolutely divine. But Sakura wanted no part of him.

For the remainder of the days she'd spent at Hyuuga Corp after breaking up with Neji, the young Hyuuga had made her time miserable. If she had truly fallen in love with someone else, it would have only been annoying. But since Sakura had only made that up to save face, it had been very hard on her heart… especially since Neji began to behave even more of a bastard than he normally did.

...And that made Sakura wonder if that was why she was clinging to the prospect of Genma so much.

Women scorned had nothing on a spurned Hyuuga. Even though said spurned Hyuuga had been actively cheating when spurned. Apparently any breaking up had to be done by them or there would be problems.

"Sakura," Neji said, his voice smooth. He took in the way that she'd been looking at him, and a confident smile tilted his lips. "Did you miss me?"

Sakura punched him.

In the face.

* * *

_10: 07 pm_

Itachi's eyes widened sharply in surprise.

Did Sakura just punch out the guy on her porch steps? Normally, if a girl hit a guy, he would stagger backwards, but this guy fell like a rock. Flat on his designer jeans-clad rear end. Either he was a lightweight (it didn't look that way based on his build), or Sakura packed a bit of a punch!

Itachi had been on his way over from the UC building. He'd tried to call Sakura, but had not been able to get through to her for some reason, so as loathe as he was to actually do so, Itachi decided to drop by her house and get her up.

Apparently his pink-haired assistant would not have to be woken up after all.

Itachi had sensed that there was more to his assistant than she'd been letting on, but he had not expected to see this from her at all. Worse now that she'd begun to pummel the male on her steps. The man had managed to get up, only for Sakura to attack him again. This time, however, he seemed more prepared for the assault and managed to stay standing. But the pinkette just kept on hitting him.

And she was yelling now too. Really loudly.

Itachi could hear some of what she was saying… but it was mainly insults, and as he had no clue what this man had done to her or when he had done it, her words meant nothing. Still, the sight of her, green eyes narrowed, pink brows pulled together and toned arms tense attracted Itachi more than anything he'd ever seen. Something about the contrast between the hardness of her expression and actions, and the softness of her appearance and hair colour just captivated him. Add to that the fact that she was wearing an incredibly fitted T-shirt and what looked to be a blanket that wrapped around her waist and trailed to the floor.

Despite the racket, not even so much as a bedroom light from any of the surrounding houses turned on, and Itachi wondered whether that was because this happened all the time, or because the male had it coming but the neighbours wanted to watch without embarrassing Sakura.

She turned her back to them, still cloaked in her blanket, and headed towards her front door at the same moment that Itachi stepped out of the car, and the man bending over (from a punch to gut) reached for her and said something.

Sakura turned around, her face red with anger and advanced. The man put his hands up and backed away, seemingly asking for something. Itachi watched Sakura's hand curl into a fist again… and felt a familiar warmth and anticipation from somewhere inside him he'd rather not think about.

But he knew what it meant.

Seeing this side of Sakura… well… it turned him on… and Itachi realized something about himself in that instant. Something rather disturbing.

He _wanted _her to hit the long haired male at her feet.

She looked just about ready to give it to the man again, but stopped, eyes widening when she saw Itachi standing at her gate.

Suddenly, all vestiges of fight went out of her, and even in the dim porch light of her house, Itachi could see her face pale. She watched him approach, focus now completely off of the man now trying to pick himself up. When Itachi had reached about half the distance from his car to Sakura, something seemingly dawned on her, and her demeanor lost its shock and fearfulness.

"Sakura," Itachi said as he came to a stop. A cursory glance to his right made one of Itachi's brows rise slightly in surprise.

A Hyuuga?

He would notice the dark hair and pale eyes anywhere.

"Is this him?" the Hyuuga spat, eyes narrowing. "You left me for an Uchiha?" Before Sakura could respond, Itachi extended his hand to her.

"Uch-" Sakura started, but Itachi cut her off with a glance. He wanted this man to know that whatever relationship he and Sakura had had before, she wasn't available anymore. Of course, he had no claim to her, but that didn't mean he would make it easy for some lowly Hyuuga to make off with her either.

"We have to go now. We have to sign everything by tomorrow," Itachi said, purposefully leaving the sentence vague. But Sakura knew what he was talking about, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What is the rush?" she asked.

"Hoshigaki is ill. If we want him to be a part of this, we have to sign everything over the weekend." Itachi noticed the Hyuuga's eyes darting back and forth between them as he tried to decipher what they were talking about.

"Do I have time to change?" Sakura asked, one brow rising. Itachi really wanted to tell her no.

"If you are fast," he found himself saying. Sakura gave him a short nod and ran inside her house. She had scarcely left the scene before the Hyuuga turned on him.

"I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but you won't get anywhere with her. We are fated to be together," he said cooly, grey eyes stony. Itachi flickered his gaze in his direction and let the silence linger between them.

"I make my own fate," Itachi said slowly, blinking lazily. "And you have already lost the chance you apparently had. I won't make the same mistake." He didn't go so far as to goad the Hyuuga like he wanted to, not wanting to incite the man into competing with him for Sakura.

Because his feelings regarding her were inappropriate.

And as such it would be inappropriate to fight for her.

* * *

_Saturday_

_12:16 am_

Genma had not called her back. Between his behaviour, Neji's appearance, and these Kami-forsaken contracts, Sakura was beyond tired. She was sitting cross-legged on Itachi's living room floor, a mass of papers spread out before her, and the simple, but very elegant, cream leather sofa at her back.

Itachi-san had wanted to go to his home office, but it would have felt far too reminiscent of actually being at work, so Sakura had opted for sitting in the living room instead. It had taken him a moment, but Itachi-san had agreed.

And that was when Sakura began to notice that he kept looking at her.

A lot.

Almost every time she had looked up at him, he'd been looking back, and it thoroughly disconcerted Sakura.

Seriously.

Tonight's encounter with Neji should have been a reminder of what happened when one had inappropriate relations with their boss, but that wasn't making Sakura any more settled. Or less nervous.

And she found herself thinking of and doing things that she really did not have to do.

Like remembering what sleeping on his shoulder had been like - aside from the embarrassment, that is.

Or wondering what he had thought of those stockings she'd worn by accident in her second week.

And playing with her hair and biting her lips.

And looking to see if he was watching.

Which he usually was.

And then she found herself mentally agonizing over whether or not he noticed that was doing what she was doing.

She had to pull herself together!

She was **not **going to fall in love with her boss again!

She was **not **going to make a fool of herself.

It made no difference how gorgeous he was. She would not even allow herself to think of him that way.

**'You know this is bull, right?' **her inner said in a matter of fact tone. **'There is no way you're going to be able to do that. Not while I exist. And I know you're thinking that it's the same situation - gorgeous, rich, long-haired boss and all that - but Uchiha-sama is ****_waayyy _****hotter than Neji ever was, and he is completely different personality-wise.' **

Sakura was surprised at the argument her inner was putting forward.

_'Well, it's not just that. It is inappropriate for me to go there, and I can see why! I am his personal assistant, not his girlfriend. I've barely even gotten over Neji and-'_

**'Oh stop trying to lie to yourself, pinkie,' **her inner snapped impatiently. **'You are so over Neji, or does your hurting fist not remind you of that? Maybe you don't want to come out and admit it, but you could have anyone you wanted. You're just scared.'**

Of course she was scared.

Who wouldn't be?

And the reason why she was scared in the first place still caused her pain. Her heart hurt and her pride hurt.

To think that after everything she'd done for Neji, all the things he'd told her, all the things they had done together, and the dreams she'd helped him accomplish… he'd had other girls along with her. Telling them things. Letting them do the same things he did with her.

And then he had to gall to tell her he didn't want her to leave?

She had been his assistant, not his doormat!

But he had used her. And he'd let it start with her job, and before she knew it, she'd been going above and beyond the boundaries of the job. Before she knew it, all he had to do was ask. Before she knew it, all he did was ask.

Sure, he gave enough to keep her at bay, but he had the means to buy her things and take her places without it ever taking any effort on his part.

And nothing really was stopping Itachi-san from doing that as well.

But another part of her had a different idea completely.

**'By this time, Neji would have had you in his sheets already. Unless you haven't noticed, Uchiha-sama is made of different stuff,' **her inner resolutely defended. **'He's never asked you to do anything outside of the stipulations of your contract, but even though he doesn't say much, you know when the things you do are appreciated. Which is why it doesn't feel like a chore like it did at Hyuuga Corp. Take tonight for example. Neji would have let you do the contracts by yourself because you're good at this, but Uchiha-san has never asked anything of you that he wasn't prepared to do himself.'**

Her inner had a point.

But the point only made Sakura more determined not to fall for him.

He was the best boss she'd ever had, and she wasn't about to mess it up by getting in a relationship with him. She was only human. She was bound to make mistakes, and she was prone to fighting with men she was in relationships… and that couldn't happen with Itachi-san. She would only let him down.

* * *

_3:22am_

Sakura shifted, trying to rid herself of the discomfort in her legs, and stared more intently than before at the words marching across the page in front of her. She was tired, and the absolutely boring legal jargon, printed in despicably small text in the most boring font known to mankind was _not _making this any easier on her. She and Itachi-san had been at this for four hours already.

They were still searching for loopholes in the contract they were hoping to make between Uchiha Conglomerates and the Hoshigaki Seafood Company, and now that they were on a timer, they hadn't taken any breaks. Her boss was a very patient man, and, even now, was studiously reading through the complicated and roundabout legal language displayed before him.

Even though they had been going over these for days.

Inner Sakura was not faring as well.

**'Kami, Sakura!' **her inner screamed. **'Get us the heck out of here, or I swear I will make my presence known! I am freaking bored, damnit!'**

_'Shut up,' _Sakura muttered back mentally, trying to squelch her inner self. _'If Itachi-san can sit here and read these very important legal documents for… going five hours now, so can I.'_

**'Bull-crap,' **her Inner scoffed. **'I want out of here now, else I'll just drive you absolutely crazy! Can you at LEAST go and get some coffee? I feel like I am going to ****_die _****and by the looks of the almighty Uchiha-sama, so does he!' **Sakura sent a sly look over at Itachi and had to squelch a smile.

He'd been on that one page for a very long time.

"Are the clauses on that page posing a particular problem?" Sakura asked, leaning over for a closer look. Her boss looked up at her for a split second, then pressed his fingertips to the bridge of his nose.

"Hn," he grunted shortly, before turning his attention back to the page before him. Sakura blinked. Oh, the everlasting 'Hn'. That could mean _so _many different things, as she'd come to be aware of, and it was hell to try and decipher what he meant in the different situations.

Sakura leaned back and then stood, stretching.

"I need to take a small break, if that is no problem to you, Itachi-san," she said as she tugged at the hair tie keeping her bun in place. When she was this tired, the feeling of her bun pulling her hair back from her face was torture. As the tie slipped from her hair, allowing the pink strands to fall to her shoulders, Sakura breathed an audible sigh of relief.

Itachi-san gave a small nod before bowing his head back over the paper in front him.

* * *

_4:14 am_

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his teeth against a yawn. There was only a small pile of papers left to go through… and if he were alone, he could get it done. But his assistant was a constant source of distraction and he found himself either staring at her without really realizing it, spacing out, or trying so hard not to look at her that he still found it impossible to concentrate on the contracts.

He'd almost signed in the wrong place.

And the more exhausted he got, the harder it was to stay focused.

The harder it was to keep his thoughts away from his pretty assistant.

He'd love to spar with her one day. The thought of her in training clothes, glistening with sweat… her hair pulled back so he could see her face and neck-

Itachi's hand spasmed.

He jerked himself back to the present, trying to banish the mental picture that was now resolutely stuck in his mind's eye.

"Itachi-san," Sakura said, her voice sounding soft and tired. "I think we should go to bed." And suddenly Itachi couldn't swallow.

He should let her go first, and then he could stay here and go through some more contracts and try to rein in his thoughts.

"Go ahead. I will finish these," he said, not allowing himself to look at her. If he saw her now, green eyes most likely droopy and blurred, in that fitted navy blue casual dress she had on… he was unsure what he would do.

He heard her sigh, and felt the air shift next to him as she plopped down on the carpet to his right.

"I will wait until you are done."

Ten minutes later, he was still reading the same sentence, and her head was resting on his shoulder.

Sakura had fallen asleep. In the same position that she had on the plane.

And once again, Itachi allowed himself to slide his fingers in her hair. Only for a moment. Then he sighed and dropped the contracts on the floor.

He would move if it didn't mean that she would wake up and move her head.

He should move… because his back pains were excruciating.

Itachi shifted, then stilled when her arm looped around his and she moved closer to him.

He would bear the pain.

* * *

_9:43 am_

The sound of the doorbell pulled Itachi from the grasp of sleep. He reluctantly opened his eyes, not willing to leave the warmth pressed to his side. At some point during the night he'd slid away from the sofa and was now laying flat on his back.

Sakura's cheek was pressed to his chest, her arm draped across his body and her leg pressing against his. And even though the floor was hard, Itachi was loathe to move. The large stainless steel clock on the wall told him it was seventeen minutes to ten.

The doorbell rang again.

His family was here for the day.

He rose to his elbows, halting sharply when Sakura tightened her hold on him in her sleep.

Itachi slid a glance to the pink-haired head pressed to his chest.

They could wait.

Itachi stretched to the sofa and dragged off two of the throw pillows. He slid one behind his head and let his eyes drift closed.

Fifteen minutes later, his mobile phone rang, waking him up.

"Hn," he grunted into the phone, answering without opening his eyes.

"He's alive, guys," he heard Shisui's chipper voice exclaim over the line.

"No one thought he was dead, you idiot," he heard Sasuke's snarled response.

"Oiiii, Itachi," Shisui said loudly. Itachi distanced the phone from his ear. "We've been outside your house for almost twenty minutes!"

"Please return at twelve," Itachi said tiredly, taking care to speak softly so as not to wake Sakura. He was about to hang up when Shisui spoke again.

"Itachi… you alright?" his cousin asked, dropping his voice so that the others would not hear. Itachi paused, pondering the quickest way to get Shisui to leave him be.

"...I have company," he said, his eyes sliding shut at the half-truth. Shisui would most likely jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I want details!" Shisui said, remarkably quietly despite his considerable excitement. He had to protect Sakura.

"I will not reduce myself to discussing my activities like a… female," Itachi said shortly. "Come back at midday." He hung up before Shisui could respond. Itachi let himself relax, and before long he was slipping back to the comfort of well-needed sleep.

* * *

_11:03 am_

Sakura's eyes snapped open when something tickled her nose.

She looked down, straining to see the offending item. It was hair. Long black hair.

That belonged to her boss.

Sakura tried to get up, but something warm and heavy against her back kept her in place. Which was draped across her employer's athletic, but muscular body. His chest rose and fell with deep, even breaths, and Sakura could feel the steady thumping of his heartbeat through his chest.

She took the opportunity to just look at him.

Awake, he was gorgeous, but asleep, he was magnificent. The lines in his face softened as he relaxed, and it made Sakura realize how young he actually was. He couldn't be more than six years older than she was, but he looked a mere three years older when he was sleeping.

He had sinfully long eyelashes, which, to add insult to injury, were thick and lush too. They fanned out over the tops of his cheeks, and Sakura found herself inching her hand up his chest so she could brush them with her fingertips. His nose was straight - no little ridge from being broken like Genma's or Naruto's noses. His lips… Sakura couldn't help but stare at them. The upper lip was thin, while the lower one was fuller, and they were slightly parted in sleep.

They were captivating.

Her inner was right - there was no way she would be able to think of Itachi-san as just her boss.

She would just have to hide it from him and anyone else.

She looked down, and muttered a frustrated 'Damn' at the tanned skin of his lower stomach, exposed because the hem of his shirt had ridden up.

She was going to have a hard time, wasn't she?

* * *

_12:22 pm_

The first thing Sakura thought when she met her boss's mother was what a wonderful woman Mikoto was. This was also her third, fourth and fifth thoughts. Her sixth thought, however, was that Mikoto would have to be avoided if she was supposed to keep some measure of distance between herself and Itachi-san.

Why?

Mikoto was a rabid matchmaker. The moment the Uchiha matron decided that she liked Sakura, she'd begun to drop heavy hints. Still, she learned a lot about her boss from the woman.

Apparently, Itachi-san had a following of wanna-be Uchiha. They were 'nothing like dear Sakura' however, and that apparently disappointed Mikoto. Still, the woman confided, this made her proud of Itachi, since he deftly managed to avoid them at every turn.

The other Uchiha female Sakura met was Uchiha Rin, Uchiha Obito's wife. Rin was soft spoken and sweet, but had a backbone that reminded Sakura of herself. The two of them hit it off immediately, becoming fast friends. When the two women heard that Sakura was not Itachi's love interest, but his assistant, their eyes lit up with dangerous, devious, glints that promised set-ups and suspicious situations.

The women decided that they wanted to cook - Saturday was the only day their husbands condoned their cooking - and Sakura was about to join them when Shisui ambled into the kitchen.

"One of the things I love the most is a woman in the kitchen," he said, sending a wink Sakura's direction that was about as subtle as a full-grown elephant. "I swear, when I marry, I'm gonna let my woman cook whenever she wants." Based on what Mikoto and Rin had told her in hushed tones earlier, Shisui's statement was almost at the point of rebellious. The Uchiha men seemed to think that household help was available for all domestic chores, and to have their wives wanting to do the jobs of the help was almost like giving someone a gift and have them declare that they didn't want it.

It was insulting.

Even though neither Mikoto nor Rin came from prominent families, one would never be able to tell based on their comportment. Still, both women claimed to miss cooking and housework… even though sometimes the definitely did not mind not having to do it.

Sakura was just about to pitch in and lend a hand when Itachi appeared in the kitchen. He took one look at her in the black apron before grumpily reminding her of the contracts.

And he was pouting again.

Okay, so he probably wasn't, but every time he did that thing with his mouth it sure _looked _that way.

Sakura managed to mask her smile before giving up her apron and following Itachi-san to the living room. Apparently there were more Uchiha coming, and Itachi-san wanted to have the documents complete by the time they arrived at two pm.

* * *

_2:44 pm_

They were done.

Finished.

Complete.

Sakura could have cried from happiness and relief. She stared at the pile of papers, neatly organized and set aside and sighed.

Finally!

She turned to Itachi-san, ready to say something, or attempt to say something due to them being finally finished when his office door opened and Madara-sama stood in the doorway.

"Uncle, you have arrived," Itachi-san said, taking up the papers and sliding them inside an envelope.

"Hn," Madara grunted, and Sakura had to struggle to hide the smile that threatened to push to her lips. Was that where Itachi-san had gotten it from?

**'Or was it the other way around?' **her inner quipped.

"I brought Mangekyou over," Madara-sama said blankly, stepping fully into the office. Sakura gasped in appreciation when she saw the beautiful, multi-coloured parrot on Madara's shoulder.

And then because Itachi smiled.

No, not a half smile. A real smile. There was even the slightest flash of teeth.

Sakura had instantaneous respect for the bird.

"Mangekyou," Itachi said, resting down the papers and extending an arm. There was no hesitation from the bird. It flew over immediately, colourful wings fluttering and brightening up the room. 'Kaleidoscope' was a rather fitting name for it.

"Itachi-chan," the bird squawked when it landed on his forearm. Scuttling sideways up Itachi's arm, it stopped right before his elbow and bowed its head.

Itachi petted it, a rather satisfied expression on his face.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand.

She knew he was her boss. And he was a very manly man. And he was dignified. And he was older than she was and respectable and the list went on.

But he was very cute right now.

Madara-sama looked over at her, and although he didn't smile, he might as well have, because he looked almost pleasant! After the issue with the aluminium manufacturers, the elder Uchiha (who looked very young and 'hot for an old dude' according to her inner) had warmed considerably towards Sakura, even though she rarely saw him.

"Sakura-san," he said, inclining his head slightly. Then he smiled. "It is good to see you here. I take it the contracts are now complete?" Sakura blinked. Although he had spoken to her before, it had never been this freely, and she supposed it had something to do with the atmosphere.

"Ah, yes, Madara-sama," she said, returning his smile. "It is good to see you out of the office as well. It is even better to be finally finished with these contracts." Madara-sama smiled at her response before turning back to Itachi-san.

"Itachi, Izuna and family will be coming over. They were stopping in to do business, and thought they might spend the weekend with me," Madara-sama said. At Sakura's lost look, Itachi-san turned to her slightly.

"Uncle's brother," he supplied before facing his uncle. "It will be very good to see them," he said, then paused. "Will Katsumi-san be able to manage their visit?" he asked. Madara-sama gave a small grin.

"She's improved a lot this week. She welcomes the company," he said. "She is in the kitchen visiting the other women." At this, Itachi stopped petting Mangekyou and his lips tilted in a smile.

"Why did you not say so earlier?"

* * *

Itachi embraced his aunt, loving the feeling of her arms wrapped around him. Even though his mother was loving, she was a bit more partial to Sasuke, as was his father (despite his constant complaints about Sasuke's behaviour), and neither of them showed Itachi much affection… at least, not physically. His mother used to, but after Sasuke's birth, such attentions waned considerably. That was mainly due to his father's view that as a six year old, he should be on his way to behaving like a man, and recognize his responsibilities. Spending time in his mother's arms was not something Fugaku condoned.

His aunt Katsumi, on the other hand, doted on Itachi. It may have been due to the fact that she was unable to have children as a result of her illness… or because of her incredibly kind heart. Itachi had heard her arguing with his mother over the lack of affection she showed him, and even though his mother had decided to abide by his father's views, Itachi had appreciated his aunt's actions.

"Itachi-chan," she said with a smile, her voice weak and soft, but her eyes sparkling with happiness and love.

"Aunt Katsumi," he returned, pulling her closer. "It is wonderful to see you." She pulled away and patted his cheek.

"Oh stop behaving like you don't visit me every weekend. Are you taking care of yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied, not wanting her to worry. She scowled at him and pinched him with the same hand she'd been using to pat his cheek.

And it hurt.

At his expression, her scowl darkened.

"How dare you try to lie to me, Itachi-chan," she staring accusingly at him. At the giggle coming from their left, both Itachi and his aunt turned their heads.

Sakura stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth. His aunt turned to him and grinned slyly.

"Itachi-chan…" she said, one blonde brow rising. "Who is that lovely young lady, and why is she making you blush?" she asked for his ears only. Itachi's eyes widened slightly in mortification.

"I'm not…" Itachi muttered back quietly before raising his voice. "That is my assistant. Haruno Sakura," he said loudly enough for Sakura to hear, wondering all the while why his aunt had to see right through him every time. Sakura waved and approached slowly.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Sakura-san," his aunt said with a wide, welcoming smile. If it was one thing his aunt and his mother agreed upon, it was that he needed a woman. Thank Kami she agreed that none of the women that had thrown themselves at him in the past were people he should spend his life with.

He just wished they would attempt to set him up with people a little less. Much less. Not at all.

"Lovely to meet you too…" Sakura said, pausing at the name.

"Katsumi. I'm Uchiha Katsumi," his aunt supplied, extending a hand.

"Ah, you are Madara-sama's wife?" Sakura asked, stepping forward to take his aunt's hand. Itachi smiled inwardly at her little squeak when Katsumi pulled her in for a hug.

That had surprised him when he had first met her too.

It shouldn't have, since it was Shisui that had introduced Katsumi to Madara. She was very like Shisui, in that cheerful, open way, and even though becoming an Uchiha had made her more guarded when expressing affection for people outside the family (Uchiha men were by nature rather jealous men, even though none of them would ever admit it… except perhaps Shisui) Katsumi had no such reservations when it came to family members.

And even though Uchiha were rather unaffectionate, the elder ones going so far as to call it coddling and being rather disapproving, no one really had the heart to dislike Katsumi.

"Yes I am," his aunt replied. "And is pink your real hair colour?"

While Katsumi introduced herself to Sakura and made introductory conversation, Itachi moved to the refrigerator to make his aunt a drink. Jolly whistling announced Shisui's presence before the man made his appearance, but it halted when he got to the kitchen and was replaced by a loud party tune which Shisui called his 'Weekend Ringtone'.

"Boop! You have reached the voicemail box of Uchiha Shisui. If you don't know what to do by now, why did you even bother calling?" Shisui said cheerfully, sounding _exactly _like his voicemail recording.

So much like his voicemail recording that Itachi wondered for a split second whether Shisui pulled that trick on him when he didn't want to talk to him.

Then he remembered that Shisui _always _wanted to talk to him, and discarded that notion.

"Soo, Aunt Katsumi! I need to steal Sakura. Because I have a thing. And no date. And Itachi-chan will want to hog you. So… can I have her now?" Without giving his aunt _or _Sakura a chance to respond, Shisui grabbed Itachi's pink-haired assistant by the hand and dragged her out of the kitchen. Seconds later, Sakura's laugh rang out, and then was muffled.

Most likely by her hand.

And Itachi thought it was refreshing that she didn't act like a different person in front of his family. He found himself staring in the direction Shisui had dragged her off in, not quite liking that he hadn't been invited to this _thing._ He didn't really want her to go out with his cousin, who she would most likely prefer to him anyway.

And he was her boss. And she was very professional. She wouldn't even consider a him that way. He clenched his teeth.

His aunt cleared her throat, breaking the silence that had taken over the kitchen.

Itachi looked over at her, only then realizing that his hands had stilled, the bottle of wine still in one hand, and the wineglass in the other.

"So, 'Tachi-chan… this girl Sakura…" she said, leaving the end of the sentence to trail. She raised an inquisitive brow. Itachi turned to her fully and she took one look at his face and smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about her?"

* * *

_3:15 pm_

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura found herself squeaking, even as Shisui-san fitted a bike helmet to her head.

"Mmm, lean your head back," he murmured, reaching under her chin to clasp it. "And it's a surprise. It's a thing, okay… and I need a date for it, and Kami forbid I take a cousin," he continued.

"But Shisui-san," Sakura objected, as Shisui-san adjusted the helmet on her head. "Don't you have a string of women that would love to go with you? Why aren't you taking one of them?" At her question, Shisui-san grinned unrepentantly.

"You know what? They just couldn't get through to me to confirm, I suppose. Kept reaching my voicemail. And apparently the machine is broken, because I haven't received any messages," he said, chuckling in amusement before guiding Sakura onto his motorbike.

Ten minutes later, Sakura had to admit that she was having a blast. Shisui was a pro on his bike, driving incredibly fast, but somehow managing to make Sakura feel rather safe, even though rather exhilarated.

"So where are we actually going?" Sakura yelled over the sound of the bike as they sped down the freeway.

"I'm just taking you to a club! I'm meeting Sasuke and some others down there!" Shisui yelled back. Sakura deadpanned.

"A club? But it's not even three-thirty!" Sakura replied.

"I part own it with my Uncle Izuna!" Shisui explained as he overtook a car. "We're just checking out the last stuff before opening night, which is tomorrow night! It'll be fun, don't worry!"

When they arrived at the club, which was on a large lot off the freeway, Sakura's jaw dropped. Literally.

It was enormous.

It had four storeys, and the square footage of the actual building must have been a rather large figure. Shisui-san parked his bike near the entrance and hopped off, helping Sakura off and removing her helmet.

"You like?" he asked with a knowing grin, chuckling at her nod.

**'Okay, Shisui-san is officially awesome,' **inner Sakura groaned.

"Wait until you see it at night, when it's all lit up and fancy. You are officially invited to our opening night!" Shisui chuckled.

"Invited?" Sakura parrotted.

"Oh, don't ya know? This joint is invite only. You have to be on a list," he said with a grin. "Don't worry though, many of the people that turn up will not be on a list, but will buy enough drinks to inebriate an army in hopes of getting on the list." Sakura grinned and took his proffered arm, anxious to see the inside.

* * *

_Sunday_

_10:12 pm_

"Tell me again how you got invited to this joint? Not even Kokoro was able to get on the invites list!" Mikina exclaimed, tugging at the hem of her ridiculously short black party dress.

"I told you already, my boss's cousin owns it," Sakura chuckled as she caught her hair in a messy twist at the back of her head while simultaneously checking her lipgloss in the rearview mirror.

"Kami, I am glad to have you and Ino as friends. Is Naruto coming?" Akane asked. "Did you guys see his latest ad for Kaizoku Fasshon? He did a safety footwear campaign and they covered him with mud and took his shirt off and Sakura _please _say he is coming tonight," Akane groaned.

"He is coming tonight," Sakura said in a monotone.

"Really?" Akane squealed.

"I have no idea," Sakura said blandly, giggling as Akane's face fell.

"How did you even see that picture? It hasn't been released yet," Ino asked, sounding this close to being annoyed. One of Sakura's brows rose slightly at the tone.

"Didn't you know? His jeep ran out of gas on the highway and I was passing, so I took him and Kurama-san to the studio. They were so late. Oh Kami, Tsunade-sama completely flipped, and Naruto just did that puppy dog thing he's so good at and hugged her and she just forgave him. Just like that," Akane said, clearly in awe.

Ino rolled her eyes and put on an extra coat of lip-gloss.

Sakura's eyebrow rose a few millimetres more.

"Sakura, what's with the face?" Ino almost snapped.

"Hn," Sakura responded.

It wasn't until they got inside that Sakura realized what she did.

* * *

_10:15 pm_

"Tell me again how you know she'll be here?" Sasuke asked after taking a sip from his glass. His tone was nonchalant, bored, disinterested, but his eyes scanned the sea of people on the ground floor of the club.

Just like Itachi's did.

_'You too, Otouto?' _Itachi thought. Itachi had always been the special one in the family. The prodigy. But it seemed in this case, he was no different from the rest of the males in his family.

Shisui had proudly declared that he knew that Sakura was coming to the grand opening of Shunshin - Shisui and Izuna's new nightclub.

"Because she loves this place. I've never seen those green eyes light up so much," Shisui said cheerfully, but something about his tone piqued Itachi's interest.

"You do realize you're too old for her, right Shisui?" Sasuke muttered, smirking. Itachi stayed silent, fully aware of the underlying competition his little brother and older cousin were having.

"Che," Shisui scoffed, actually _patting _Sasuke on the head. "Age is just a number. Besides, I'm younger at heart than both of you kids," he said with a grin. Before either Itachi or Sasuke could voice their disapproval of his words, Shisui looked past them and chuckled.

"Hot damn, there she is!"

And then neither Sasuke nor Itachi could even speak.

She looked absolutely amazing.

Her pink hair, which was scooped off her neck, was captivating. She was wearing a short, fitted black dress with a heart-shaped neckline that stopped a couple inches above her waist, with a black mesh insert covering her chest and shoulders, and long black mesh sleeves.

Her shapely legs were fitted into platformed black booties adorned with zippers and studs, and she had a small gold purse which was hanging from her shoulder by a chain strap. Itachi barely even noticed the other women around her as the group of four made their way over to the already crowded section in front of the club's doors.

He watched her crane her neck, looking left to right as she approached. His eyes took in every detail of her appearance… before his visuals of her were blocked by Shisui's back. Itachi had scarcely realized when Shisui had pushed through the crowd to get to her, but he did, and flung his arms around her easily, nodding and smiling with the group of women that had accompanied Sakura. He watched them cross the dance-floor on their way to the stairs where he and Sasuke were standing.

He was jealous.

He'd never been like that. He'd never been that easy with people.

Itachi watched Shisui tug Sakura through the gyrating people, the two of them disappearing in the throng of people. They broke through at the foot of the stainless-steel stairs, the focus of hundreds of envious stares on them as they pushed through.

Itachi had to tell himself that he had gotten his fill of staring at Sakura so that he could make eye contact with her rather than ogling her like the rest of men in the crowd.

"Shisui-san, this place looks amazing," Sakura exclaimed, her voice barely audible over the blasting music and laughter of the patrons. "You're right! It looks even more gorgeous when it's _all lit up and fancy,_" she laughed, throwing her head back after she and Shisui shared a private smile at the inside joke.

Itachi wished he could… he didn't know what he wished. But it involved Sakura smiling like that with him only.

No one else.

"Itachi-san," she said when they drew nearer. She looked even more amazing up close. Her already vivid green eyes were emphasized and brightened by the dark eyeliner around her eyes, and her lashes fanned upwards to create a beautiful splash of colour over her dark eyeshadow. Her makeup drew focus to her eyes.

And Itachi was thankful for it, because it kept his attention on her eyes and made it easier for him not to have his gaze stray elsewhere.

Like her chest.

Or her waist.

Or her legs.

"Sakura," he said, noticing too late that he had left off the honorific. Again. He watched her eyes flick over his black blazer, dark red button-down shirt and dark trousers.

"Allow me to introduce my friends," she said, pulling the other girls forward. And Itachi smiled and nodded, but since he was watching her lips he didn't catch any of their names.

* * *

_10:21 pm_

How was it possible for him to look that good?

Sure, he looked a little pulled back with his hair in its tie and only the first button on his shirt open, but he still outclassed everyone else here. His dark red shirt was covered with a black blazer and paired with black trousers and wicked red kicks.

Sakura hadn't even known that Itachi-san could even come this close to casual!

He pulled it off amazingly, his dark eyes heavy lidded and mysterious as usual, especially when framed by those gorgeous eyelashes.

And she was veering into fangirl land.

She had to stop having 'things' for her bosses!

Even though it was ridiculously hard right now because he didn't _look _like her boss!

**'Damn straight, pinkie! He looks like the type that we would try to dance with on a club night,' **her inner commented. Sakura was forced to admit it.

If she'd seen Itachi-san at a club without him being her boss, she'd have had to get a dance in. She'd have had to at least try! The blazer brought out his shoulders, which had a perfect curve to them - not too slim and not too bulky - but the open garment still gave Sakura's sharp eyes access to the press of his pecs against the shirt.

The red shirt which emphasized his flat stomach.

Her inner sighed in pure feminine appreciation while Sakura hoped against all hopes that he didn't see her reaction to him.

And when he'd leaned closer to hear the names of her friends, she'd caught the scent of his cologne.

He smelled really good.

But he'd leaned away before she could identify what exactly he smelled like.

And it was this type of thought process that had Sakura drinking more than she should have.

* * *

_11:18pm_

She was drunk.

Not crazy drunk, but drunk enough that she was doing things he suspected she wouldn't normally do.

Like pulling him towards the dancefloor after insisting that he dance with her.

Not that he minded.

Itachi hardly went clubbing, but he did know how to dance. He let her take his hand. He let her get him onto the dancefloor, and then he let her rest her arms on his shoulders and step closer to him.

He also let his hands rest gently on the tops of her hips.

She was a bloody good dancer, her waist moving in ways he'd not associated with his usually business-like assistant. Was this type of scene where she usually wore those stockings to? The ones with the dots going down the backs of her legs?

Was that what other men got to see her wearing?

Was that what she wore when other men danced with her?

Itachi hadn't realized that he'd stopped moving until Sakura stopped moving.

"You were doing really well, Itachi-san!" she yelled over the music, a smile on her face. "You just need to loosen up a bit!"

And before he could ask her what she meant, she was already opening the first two buttons on his shirt.

And before he could focus on and enjoy the feeling of her loosening his buttons, her hands were in his neatly done hair, pulling it from its tie and raking the strands over his shoulders.

"Much better," she said with a pleased grin before stepping back into his arms.

Only this time she turned her back to him.

And Itachi prayed to Kami that he'd be able to think with some measure of coherence and not make a royal fool of himself.

* * *

_Monday (Day 26)_

_12:34 am_

The blonde friend, Itachi couldn't remember her name, approached him and tugged on his sleeve. Unlike most women that stared at him until he was most uncomfortable, Sakura and this one of her friends were of the minuscule number of women that _didn't. _The blonde didn't seem to care who he was, or what he looked like.

"Hey, Uchiha," she said, her voice smooth and cultured. "As much as I hate to admit it, my bestie is a lightweight. I would take her home, but I've got to stay here… because I'm meeting someone, and I can't find Akane or Mikina, and neither Shisui nor Sasuke know where her house is. Can you? She's had too much to drink and she's just teetering on the border of Playful and Destructive."

Itachi found the blonde's blue-green eyes to be clear, coherent and direct. Strange since she'd been drinking quite a bit tonight. No wonder she'd considered Sakura a lightweight - Sakura who'd surprised Itachi with her alcohol tolerance level.

After their dance, Sakura had been dragged off by a group of guys, all of whom she seemed to know really well, and he hadn't been able to dance with her again.

Which meant he had time to sit at the bar and watch her dance with men who weren't her boss.

Which in turn made the heat of arousal her dancing had incited flare up into burning jealousy. This Uchiha gene was a curse. He wished it never existed, this aptness to burn in jealous fury.

"So, can you do it or not?" the blonde asked impatiently, glancing worriedly over to where Sakura was slow dancing with someone who looked like he belonged in prison.

"I will take her home," Itachi managed to say before his teeth clenched. He removed himself from the bar and made his way over to her. Tapping the man on the shoulder, Itachi leaned forward, managing not to grimace at the scent of cigarettes that lingered on the man, who, from a better vantage point, almost rivalled Itachi in looks.

A fact which only served to make Itachi dislike him even more.

"What? Can't you see I'm dancing here?" the man asked in a deep, gravelly voice, one brown brow rising impatiently.

"It's time for your dance to go home," Itachi said plainly, lifting Sakura's wrists from where they lay on the man's shoulders and tugging her away from him. The man held her fast.

"Back off, dude! I saw her first," he sneered, shoving Itachi in the chest. Itachi stood still, and simply glared at the man with every ounce of ice he could muster, narrowing his eyes dangerously. If that man laid hands on him once more, he would give him a good reason not to ever do so again. Itachi was normally a peaceful person, but it was very difficult to avoid getting violent in some way at the moment.

"Shit, dude, is she with you? Man, I didn't know," the man said, backing away. "You gotta keep a tighter rein on this one, man, else someone will steal her away!"

And even though Itachi knew that, he'd never admitted it mentally or out loud.

And the words scared him, because he was not supposed to have her in the first place. She was not his to have.

And although he wanted that to change, the only way to change that was something he did not even want to consider, because she was the best assistant he'd ever had.

Itachi watched the man walk away, envying him for being free to have the one woman Itachi wanted.

* * *

_12:38 am_

Itachi was not managing.

He was trying, but he was not managing.

He wondered how long he could survive before he gave in.

The moment he'd taken her away from that man on the dance floor, Sakura had begun to touch him.

In a very familiar manner.

First, she'd slid her arm around his waist. And that had not been bad until her hand slipped down to his hip, and then over to cup his rear.

And then she'd squeezed.

That alone had had Itachi's heart racing and his blood pumping, and he'd had to gently remove her hand and put it back at his waist… which was a much safer location! That had served them well for a minute or two.

Or just a minute.

Because after that, her fingers slid under the hem of his shirt and behind the waist of his trousers, her smooth fingertips gently brushing the skin of his hips.

Itachi had swallowed the sigh that wanted to escape his lips, and had tugged her hand away from his person. Deeming her hands far too adventurous, Itachi had ushered her in front of him as they pushed through the throng of people in the club.

Which was how he ended up in his current predicament.

Which was her round, firm rear end rubbing against his thigh as they tried they tried to maneuver through the crowds.

And the part that was pushing Itachi closer to the edge was that she was doing it on purpose.

And she was rubbing her thumb against the sides of the fingers of the hand he held hers with (to keep them from getting separated). That sort of contact was doing strange things to Itachi.

Finally they pushed outside into the much cooler night air. Itachi pulled away from Sakura and ushered her a safe distance ahead of him in the direction of his car. For the duration of the two minute walk, Itachi took several deep breaths as he listened to Sakura hum a party song that had been playing inside the club.

He remotely unlocked his car, holding the door open for Sakura to get inside. Without the express command, Itachi found his eyes trailing her gorgeous legs as she got inside. When he closed the door, his eyes slid shut as he muttered a mantra that he hoped would keep him away from her.

You cannot have her. You cannot have her. You cannot have her.

It only made him want her more. Because that was what mankind always wanted; the things they couldn't have.

Clenching his teeth, Itachi rounded the car and sat in the driver's seat. He turned the car on and adjusted the air-conditioner level, occupying himself so that he would refrain from looking at her. It would have worked too if not for her mild sputtered curse.

"Sakura?" he mumbled in the darkness of the car, his gaze sliding in her direction.

"I can't get this … stupid thing… to clasp," she muttered, her inebriated state only noticeable by the slight slur to her voice and the way she paused to try and remember the simplest words.

Itachi watched her struggle with the seatbelt for a few moments.

It was adorable.

Sighing, he leaned over to help her, tugging the strap across her chest and sliding the clasp into the buckle.

_Click._

The sound was loud in the otherwise silent car, and when her hands slid over his shoulder and upwards to cup his neck, Itachi found himself unable to do so much as breathe.

Indecision was killing him.

Should he… Should he pull away, or stay where he was and see what happened?

Should he lean forward and see what her response was, or was he to adhere to what he knew was right and pull away since anything with her outside of work was… inappropriate?

But the decision was made for him by his indecision.

And by Sakura.

She kissed him. On the lips this time.

Her lips were soft and moist… and parted. And before Itachi knew it he was leaning forward and kissing her back.

She tasted like girly liquor.

Sweet.

And her mouth was warm and soft...and wet.

And she kissed him slowly and gently… and thoroughly.

And he was taking advantage. She was drunk. He was her boss. This was inappropriate. The thoughts that managed to get through Itachi's now clouded brain were short and to the point. And they made him pull away.

It took him a while, but he pulled away. Slowly.

Because he _really _didn't want to.

Their lips separated with a soft, damp sound that tempted Itachi, beyond any temptation he'd ever felt, to go back for more. He wanted to more than anything.

But he couldn't.

She was drunk. And he would much rather kiss her when she was clear and coherent and he was certain that it was what she wanted… rather than a drunken kiss in his darkened car, when most likely she wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

The mere notion caused the weight of disappointment to sink into his gut, and it was enough of a shot of reality as to make Itachi place his hand on the wheel and put his car in gear.

He had to stay away. Somehow. He had to stay away.

But only until he found a way to have her without having to resort to the option looming in his mind.

The option that said he could relieve her of her job to clear the way, or simply terminate her position of personal assistance _to him _in order to make way for a relationship. It would involve letting go of her.

There would be no more seeing her in his office every day. No more seeing that light of determination when she had something challenging to do. No more working together with her in the wee hours with no one else around.

He wasn't yet ready to let go of her in order to have her.

…Because what if he let her go and she didn't want to come back to him?

* * *

**OMG guys this is the longest chapter I have ****_EVER _****written to date! Over 12k words and it is all because of you guys! So here are the credits I promised!**

**1.** **The dream scene (even though it was more of a representation of some of Itachi's fears than a fantasy per se): **_pswan77_

**2.** **Sakura coming over to work at Itachi's place: **_Anonymous_

**3.** **Fluff: **_Deidaramaddie_

**4.** **Neji: **_LMAO everyone who has been asking!_

**Guys, this part is sort of an explanation as to why Sakura doesn't follow up any of the attractions that guys have for her. I wrote her badly (I apologize) and so it comes off as if she is a bit too perfect and dense **_(tyvm travellerslover for pointing that out)_** and I will fix that in her character in upcoming chapters! So far though, the reason she is like this is because she is petrified of going through something like the Neji debacle again. That would scar anyone!**

**5.** **Sakura's POV: **_ImmaPiratte and KinnaUzumaki_

**6.** **Itachi's family and related scenes: **_Baws and Guest (next time please leave a signed review so you can know when it's you! (^_^)). I will show more 'domestic' type scenes of Itachi next chapter, hopefully!_

**7.** **Madara (I'm using Madara as he was before Izuna's death as I have Izuna alive):**_ JeanyDeiXzz_

**8.** **Shisui taking Sakura out (even though not much detail was gone into): **_Anonymous_

**9.** **Itachi seeing Sakura at the club: **_Anonymous_

**10.** **Itachi taking Sakura home and her making a move on him: **_Anonymous_

**11. The kiss: **_TheStaticAge and Alice Darcia_

**12. Itachi's reaction (hawhaw) to Sakura's temper: **_Nejko_

**If I left anyone out, please shoot me a PM sufficiently berating me (T_T)!**

**Some of the other suggestions didn't make it, but only for the reason that it has been already plotted for later chapters, or I couldn't get it to fit into these three days! So those who wanted Itachi to shove Sakura to a wall and kiss her senseless (ufufu) and those who wanted Sasuke to show definite interest (ufufu), and those who wanted more blatant matchmaking from the Uchiha women (double ufufu), just keep reading! These will come later.**

**Love yall and please leave a review and follow and fave if you haven't already! You guys are amaaazing!**

**Peece (^_^)/**

**TayMor**


End file.
